Tan cerca
by ishidamon
Summary: Porque cada final feliz es un nuevo comienzo y tienes que esforzarte para alcanzarlo. Sobre nuestro ladrón favorito luego de regresar a la "princesa perdida".
1. Audiencia

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mi solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… y la película en DVD XD. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Audiencia**

-¿Eugene, porque no te sientas?-

El se detuvo un segundo y considero la sugerencia, luego sacudió la cabeza y siguió en su ir y venir, delante de la enorme puerta del salón de audiencias de los reyes de Corona.

-Así estoy bien. Gracias.-

-Te vas a cansar solo de caminar. Llevas diez minutos haciendo eso.-

-Te digo que estoy bien.-

-No tienes por qué estar nervioso.-

-¡No estoy nervioso!- contesto en seco y tal vez, solo tal vez, su tono de voz fue demasiado alto.

Flynn miro a Rapunzel y por un segundo quiso disculparse, pero solo bajo la vista al suelo y apretó la mandíbula. Flynn Rider jamás se ponía nervioso. Era un maestro en el control de sus sentimientos y en leer las actitudes de los demás, pero justo ahora, era Eugene quien se debatía entre los nervios y el pánico.

Los reyes de Corona, los padres de Rapunzel, lo habían citado ese día para discutir algunas cosas.

Tanto el Rey como la Reina habían sido muy amables con él durante las dos semanas que había vivido en el palacio. Habían puesto a su disposición, una acogedora habitación, convenientemente retirada de las estancias de Rapunzel, además de darle ropa nueva y poner a un par de sirvientes a sus órdenes. Pero Flynn no había obviado un par de cosas mas, como los dos guardias que lo seguían a luz y sombra por todo el castillo o que ambos reyes interrumpían abruptamente su conversación cada vez que el entraba a la habitación.

Flynn sabía muy bien de que se trataría esta audiencia. Si, había rescatado y regresado a la "Princesa Perdida", pero eso no borraba automáticamente su largo historial de crímenes y los dos guardias que lo vigilaban se lo dejaban muy en claro.

Sintió como unos dedos se deslizaban por su antebrazo y le tomaban la mano dándole ánimos, muy despacio, levanto la vista del suelo. Rapunzel le sonreía como solo ella podía hacerlo.

-Tranquilo. Nada malo va a pasar, ya lo veras.-

Era mucho mas optimista que el, eso sin duda, pero le regreso la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir algo mas, las enorme puertas talladas se abrieron, un soldado asomo la cabeza y pidió que Flynn Rider entrar. Rapunzel intento seguirlo, pero el guardia la detuvo.

-Solo Rider alteza, así lo piden los reyes.-

Ambos se miraron por un segundo y la chica se puso en puntillas para darle un abrazo y un rápido beso. No era muy común que ella hiciera eso, parecía que a los habitantes del castillo los escandalizaba en cierto grado que la princesa besara al criminal que la seguía a todos lados, así que ambos mantenían al mínimo ese tipo de acciones, pero en ese momento a Rapunzel pareció importarle poco.

-Todo va a estar bien. Lo prometo… y cuando prometo algo…-

-Lo sé, lo sé…-respondió Flynn sonriendo y con el pulgar acaricio su mejilla. –Lo cumples.

Se dirigió a la puerta y lanzo una última mirada a la princesa. Ella asintió, el giñó en respuesta y las puertas se cerraron entre ellos.

Flynn respiro profundamente y se giro para observar el salón y a sus ocupantes. Había más gente de la que esperaba. En el centro del recinto ambos reyes permanecían sentados en un par de sillar ricamente decoradas, delante de ellos, una mesa con mantel purpura estaba llena de papeles y plumas. A la izquierda, otra mesa, donde tres hombres vestidos en negro lo fulminaban con la mirada. Otro hombre estaba de pie entre las dos mesas, su expresión era tan seria como la de un sepulturero o al menos eso pensó Flynn.

Cuatro guardias flanqueaban a los monarcas. Dos soldados a sus espaldas, cuidando la puerta y otros dos al fondo del salón y si contaba al capitán de la guardia y a los tres soldados que lo acompañaban, le daban como resultado doce soldados para lidiar con el en caso de que pensara en algo.

El capitán se acerco y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, lo guio hasta quedar de frente a los reyes.

-Vamos a empezar con esta audiencia.-hablo el Rey con voz potente. –Flynn Rider, estas aquí para discutir cuál es tu estado delante de la corte y el pueblo de Corona. ¿Esta eso claro?

-Si majestad, su señoría.-

-Señor ministro de justicia, sea usted tan amable de leer los cargos.-

El hombre con aspecto de sepulturero hizo una inclinación al Rey y leyó de un pergamino que guardaba bajo el brazo.

-Flynn Rider, se le acusa de asaltar en los caminos del reino, al menos cinco veces. Entrar y cazar en propiedades feudales, al menos seis veces. Robar caballos, nueve veces. Robo a carruajes de correos, al menos cuatro veces. Ingresar y robar en propiedades privadas, siete veces. Escapar de previos arrestos y evadir capturas, tres veces. Y por sobre todo, se le acusa de entrar al palacio real sin autorización y hurtar la tiara principal de Corona.-

Mientras escuchaba aquello, Flynn no podía más que mirar al piso y agradecer que Rapunzel no estuviera allí. Sabía muy bien que había hecho todas esas cosas y que no tenía una escusa para tantas acusaciones.

Recordaba claramente la primera vez que había robado, había sido en invierno y en ese entonces se estaba muriendo de hambre. Pero poco después, empezó a hacerlo con más regularidad y a sentirse orgulloso por sus logros, era en definitiva, mucho más fácil que trabajar como ayudante de herrero o pescador y la adrenalina era adictiva.

-¿Cómo se declara?- el Ministro hablo luego de una pausa.

Miro al hombre. Estaba loco si esperaba que se declarara culpable delante de tanta gente, sería como ponerse la soga al cuello él solo.

-Yo… pues, a decir verdad, la tiara regreso a su lugar y… y la traje con su dueña original, así que supongo que eso… puede quedar fuera de la cuenta.-

-Supone mal joven.- contesto el hombre.

Flynn trago con fuerza. Las manos le estaban sudando y las cerró en puños.

-Se le considera un proscrito Rider, alguien fuera de la ley, que no tiene cabida en la sociedad. Eso se castiga con la muerte, algo que usted también ya evadió.-

-Siendo franco, solo la "evadí" aquí, para ir a salvar a la princesa. Si hubiera dejado que los brutos de los soldados me colgaran como a un pedazo de jamón, Rapunzel no estaría sentada en la habitación contigua.- su voz fue subiendo de tono y por supuesto que no se le escapo el gesto de enojo del Rey al escuchar el nombre de su hija y que no se refiriera a ella como "Princesa".

-En esos momentos… -protesto el hombre. –Usted no sabia que ella era la princesa.-

-Y de todas formas hubiera ido a salvarla.- contesto apretando los labios.

-Si, pero no habría vuelto aquí para una audiencia como esta.-

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero Flynn se encontró a si mismo sin argumentos.

Era cierto, la única razón por la que se encontraba en esa audiencia era por Rapunzel. Sabía que si ella no le hubiera pedido regresar al reino, habría sido muy fácil llevarla lejos, donde nadie los conociera, para iniciar desde cero. Hubiera sido muy fácil dejarla en el puente que conectaba la isla con tierra firme y alejarse para nunca volver a un reino donde lo consideraban un "proscrito". Incluso sería muy sencillo intentar escapar de aquella habitación, tenia ventanas grandes y, según sus cálculos, no estaba tan lejos del suelo del jardín. ¡Sería tan fácil!

Pero estaba harto de lo fácil y prefería volver a morir antes que abandonar a Rapunzel. Suspiró pesadamente y se aclaro la voz. No podía creer que fuera a decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que le diga? ¿Qué robe en los caminos o asalte a transeúntes? Usted ya sabe eso, tiene una mejor lista de la que yo podría darle. ¿Qué si soy culpable? Si, lo soy y no me siento orgulloso…-no pudo evitar sonreír. –Bueno, tal vez solo un poco…

-¡Aun pretende hacer una broma de todo esto!- exclamo el Ministro agitando el pergamino hacia el acusado. –Si de mí dependiera, usted ya estaría colgando del árbol mas alto…-

-Pero esa decisión no depende solo de usted señor Ministro.- intervino la Reina, luego miro a Flynn con una discreta sonrisa. –Señor Rider…-

-Fitzherbert.- le atajo él. La Reina parpadeo confundía y Flynn comprendió que Rapunzel había mantenido la promesa de no rebelarle a nadie su verdadero nombre, ni siquiera a su madre. Eso de cumplir sus promesas era un asunto serio.

-¿Perdóneme?-

-Fitzherbert. Mi verdadero nombre es Eugene… Fitzherbert, alteza, su majestad.-_ "Maravilloso momento para tener un ataque de sinceridad." _pensó.

Uno de los tres jueces de la mesa contuvo una risa y los reyes intercambiaron una mira de extrañeza. Al fondo del salón, alguien más se rio y uno de los guardias mas cercanos fingió un ataque de tos. Flynn acababa de recordar porque había dejado de usar ese nombre en primer lugar, pero de momento no le importo, se sentía orgulloso de quien era… A pesar de que su nombre fuera horrible.

-Señor… Fitzherbert…-concreto la Reina. –Seria usted tan amable de decirnos que hizo luego de que huyera de la cárcel.-

Esta era justo la parte a la que más temía llegar. Rapunzel se había encargado de contar todo lo acontecido en la torre con lujo de detalle a los Reyes, Flynn por su lado, solo había asentido cada que ella así se lo pedía.

Pero narrar como tu patético intento de rescate había terminado en un total fracaso y con tu muerte, solo para ser regresado por una lagrima magica de la princesa, era mucho mas complejo de explicar de lo que quería admitir. Sobre todo con un público tan dispuesto a creer que todas y cada una de las palabras que salen de tu boca son una completa mentira.

Antes de que el acusado hubiera terminado de hablar, el ministro ya estaba dando alaridos de indignación y los tres jueces en la mesa meneaban la cabeza en forma negativa.

-¡Esto es ridículo! Este hombre solo quiere burlarse de nosotros. ¿Qué revivió, quien se cree, El salvador?-

-No lo estoy inventando. Pregúntele a Rapunzel… - hizo una pausa y corrigió sus palabras al ver la expresión del Rey. -A la princesa… ella le dirá la misma historia.-

-No dudo de que usted le haya obligado a memorizar esta absurda invención solo para salvarse. Además, es bastante obvio que la princesa siente algo por usted y quien sabe que sería capaz de decir para salvarlo.-

Esta vez, Flynn sintió que le ardía la sangre. Podía ser muchas cosas, un ladrón, embustero y canalla, pero jamás obligaría a Rapunzel a mentir para salvar su pellejo y que este hombre alegara en contra de ella hizo que el corazón le latiera en los oídos. Nunca había conocido a una persona más amable, ni a una chica tan dulce o a una mujer más hermosa. Nadie nunca jamás le había demostrado tanto cariño y ternura, así que tuvo que refrenar el impulso de sujetar al Sepulturero por el cuello de la toga y golpearlo un par de veces en la cara.

-Jamás le pediría a Rapunzel que mintiera por mi.- torció el gesto lo mejor que pudo para convertirlo en una sonrisa. –Además es pésima haciéndolo.-

-¡Usted…!-

-¡Señor Ministro!- el Rey se levanto de golpe de su asiento. –Me parece que ya quedo muy en claro cuáles son sus puntos de vista sobre este asunto. Ahora me gustaría pedirle que usted y los jueces se retiren unos minutos de la sala.-

El Ministro no se veía nada contento con la petición del Rey, pero tampoco parecía sorprendido y solo le hizo una corta reverencia al monarca, para dar media vuelta y salir con aire indignado del salón.

-Capitán, usted y sus hombres también, si es tan amable.-

El militar dio una orden y sus soldados se dirigieron a la salida. El tampoco parecía satisfecho con la petición y le lanzo una mirada furica a Flynn.

-No intentes nada extraño.- advirtió en tono bajo antes de alejarse y salir.

El Rey permaneció de pie y, mirando al joven, se acaricio la barba con aire serio.

-Flynn Rider, Flynn Rider… ¿Qué hacer contigo Flynn Rider? No has sido sino un dolor de cabeza en los últimos años y ahora que estas delante de mi solo tendría que dar una sencilla orden para terminar con mis jaquecas.-

Por un momento Flynn sintió que las rodillas le empezaban a temblar y que le faltaba aire en los pulmones. De los dos gobernantes, el Rey había sido el más reservado y el menos dispuesto a tratar con el ladrón. Además daba la impresión de que al hombre no le agradaba para nada la relación de su hija y Flynn. ¿Pero quién podía culparlo? Ha ninguno de los otros padres le había resultado agradable hasta el momento.

-Friedrich, por favor, no asustes mas al muchacho.- la Reina coloco una mano en el brazo del Rey y este relajo un poco su postura, de nuevo se sentó, pero su mirada no se suavizó.

-Rescataste y regresaste a nuestra hija a su hogar, te lo agradezco.- suspiro pesadamente. –Solo por eso he decidido perdonarte la vida.-

-Majestad. Su señoría, gracias, yo…-

-Aun no he terminado de hablar.-

Flynn guardo silencio de inmediato. Se había sentido seguro por unos segundos, pero la seguridad se esfumo de inmediato. El Rey acababa de decir que le perdonaba la vida, pero eso no era todo, se le ocurrían varias otras opciones igual de desagradables. Azotes, el cepo, prisión de por vida, destierro… cualquier cosa menos eso.

-Te perdono la vida, pero tienes que ganártelo, merecerlo. Sobre todo porque después de esto el Ministro de Justicia no dejara de darme quejas y de exigir que se de contigo un castigo ejemplar, al menos por seis meses. Lo conozco bien.-

-Friederich.- la Reina lo calmo de nuevo. Luego miro a Flynn. –Estamos en deuda contigo Eugene. Pero hay muchos otros ciudadanos a los que tu les debes no solo una disculpa, si no una retribución.-

-¿Retribución, su alteza, majestad?-

-Así es, me parece que debes… -ella tomo una hoja de papel y leyó. –unos nueve caballos, hay cinco personas a las que deberás regresar su dinero, seis terratenientes con los que tendrás que disculparte. Además de ganarte la confianza de los habitantes de Corona, si es que planeas quedarte a vivir en el castillo.-

-¿Quedarme a vivir… en el castillo?-

-¿Es que mi castillo no te resulta suficiente?- dijo el Rey levantando una ceja.

-Claro que lo es. Es magnífico Señor, señoría.-

-Y tendrás que trabajar.- concluyo la reina.

-Tra, tra. ¡Trabajar!-_ "¿Sera ya muy tarde como para pedir el cepo, los azotes tal vez? Ahora que lo pienso no suena tan mal."_

-Si, te vendrá bien conocer el valor de las cosas y saber lo que significa un día de honrado y duro trabajo. ¿Verdad Sophie?- el monarca sonrió con placer. Se inclino hacia adelante en su asiento. –Voy a estar muy atento a lo que hagas Flynn Rider, me considero un rey justo, pero hazme dudar, dame un solo motivo y encontraras que mi paciencia es corta.-

-Puedes irte Eugene y dile al Ministro y a los jueces que entren.- la Reina le sonrio de nuevo.

-¡Y algo más joven! Con que diga "su Majestad" o "su Alteza" en una sola oración basta, luego puede referirse a nosotros como "Señor" o "Señora. También le recomiendo que mantenga algo mas de formalidad con la Princesa. ¿Está claro?-

-Entendido Majestad… Alteza, lo que diga Señor. Con su permiso Señor, Señora.- hizo una rápida y nerviosa reverencia, para salir de ahí de inmediato.

Abrió la puerta y se topo de frente con el Ministro que esperaba afuera. Al mirarlo, este hizo un gesto de desagrado y sus cejas casi se tocaban. Flynn mantuvo abierta la puerta invitándolo a el y a los jueces a pasar, ninguno le dio las gracias, cerro de tras de ellos y respiro hondo apoyando ambas manos en la madera.

Se tomo un segundo para pensar. ¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar? Lo habían perdonado cuando él esperaba que lo colgaran o algo parecido. No que le pareciera mal, al contrario, iba a vivir y eso era genial. ¿Pero como iba a lograr ganarse la "confianza" de los habitantes de Corona? Había mas de una persona que seguro querría matarlo antes que dejarlo hablar para disculparse… y el Rey bien podría formar parte de la lista.

Dejo de divagar cuando escucho el sonido de un lápiz recorriendo el papel justo a sus espaldas. Se giro y vio a Rapunzel concentrada sobre un cuaderno de dibujos. Obviamente, no lo había escuchado aun, así que se acerco con todo cuidado y echo un vistazo a la hoja.

La cabeza de Pascal. Los ojos de la Reina (¿O eran sus ojos?). Una pata de Maximus. Pero el boceto en el que la princesa se afanaba era en un plano frontal muy parecido a los afiches que ofrecían una recompensa por Flynn Rider.

"_Así tenga que ir de rodillas y suplicar perdón de puerta en puerta por todo el reino o trabajar en minas de carbón de sol a sol. Voy a ser digno de ella. Lo vale."_

Sonrió. Rapunzel era la única siempre dibujaba bien su nariz.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Hola a todos. Bueno, después de darle vueltas al asunto por mucho tiempo, me puse a escribir esto. Sigo pensando que hay muy pocos fics de Enredados en español, asi que les traigo algunas viñetas que se me han ido ocurriendo, no se cuantas vayan a ser, pero a ver que sale. _

_Esta es la primera y creo que me salió algo larga pero me gusto. Al Rey no le cae muy bien Flynn, o al menos a si se me ocurrió. Ok, rescato a su hija, pero no puede ser de a gratis que se olviden de todas sus fechoría, además pretende a la princesa. ¡Tienes que ganarte de alguna forma a los suegros! Por otra parte, Rapunzel puede dibujar bien la nariz de Flynn porque es la única que en verdad lo conoce (o al menos asi funciona en mi cabeza)._ En fin, que si han llegado hasta aquí y de menos les gusto un poco, dejen un review, que eso siempre ayuda a la motivación.

Nos vemos pronto.


	2. Deja de pensar en eso de una vez

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mi solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… y la película en DVD XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Deja de pensar en eso de una vez**

La vida en el palacio era de lo más raro, aunque tenía claras ventajas. Tener una cama y dormir de corrido eran unas de ella. Comer tres veces al día era también una novedad. Una habitación propia y algo de ropa nueva. Era la gran vida y sin embargo, a Flynn le estaba costando trabajo acostumbrarse.

No podía evitar apartarse del camino cuando se topaba con guardias. Desayuno y cena eran mucho para él, solo almorzaba. Dormir de corrido le resultaba imposible, se despertaba de vez en cuando solo para echar un ojo a los alrededores.

Pero lo peor de todo era tener a Rapunzel tan cerca.

¿Por qué era lo peor?

Porque el palacio estaba lleno de gente por todos lados a toda hora. Siempre había una doncella, un soldado, un chambelán, un rey o una rana en los alrededores. ¿Privacidad? Esa palabra había sido arrancada del diccionario y arrojada por la ventana.

Flynn quería pasar mas tiempo con la princesa, pero eso se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea titánica. Entre el tiempo que Rapunzel le dedicaba a las lecciones que sus padres habían dispuesto y las horas que él pasaba haciendo labores por toda la ciudad, apenas lograban conversar por las tardes en los jardines del plació. Eso si es que el no terminaba extenuado o que la visita de algún príncipe de algún reino absorbía el resto del día en una reunión en la que el infame Flynn Rider no tenia cabida.

Estaba convencido de que todo era un plan delicadamente orquestado por el Rey y suspiro pesadamente con esa idea rondándole la cabeza, mientras observaba las luces del salón de banquetes en silencio. El ruido proveniente de las ventanas dejaba muy claro que aquella seria una fiesta que duraría toda la noche y el tendría que volver pronto a terminar el trabajo que había dejado inconcluso en los establos del palacio.

"_No va a venir esta noche Rider, date por vencido."_

Dejó de mirar las ventanas y comenzó a caminar por los adoquines arrastrando los pies. Una idea le carcomía los sesos mientras sus pasos comenzaban a ganar ritmo, odiaba pensar en ello, pero que pasaba si era cierto.

-_Espera a que ella se aburra._- le había dicho un cabo mientras ambos limpiaban la armería real. - _¿O es que en verdad crees que está enamorada de ti? ¡JA! Fuiste el primer hombre que vio en toda su vida, solo la deslumbraste, dale un par de meses y veras._-

¿Deslumbrarla? Flynn sabía lo que era deslumbrar a una chica, lo había hecho muchas veces con los más variados fines, pero esto era diferente. Tenía que ser diferente. Entendía muy bien lo que sentía por Rapunzel, cada que la veía cien mariposas le revoloteaban en el pecho y se le dibujaba una sonrisa estúpida en los labios.

No, no la había deslumbrado, era él quien estaba deslumbrado.

Se detuvo y giro para regresar al punto de encuentro, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando vio a alguien corriendo hacia el. No era difícil adivinar de quien se trataba pues sus pies descalzos chocaban con los adoquines a un ritmo inconfundible. Un segundo después Rapunzel colgaba de su cuello en forma juguetona.

-Perdona.- dijo intentando recuperar el aliento. –No encontraba la forma de escaparme de la fiesta.-

-No te preocupes preciosa. La espera vale la pena.- luego dio una vistazo a sus pies. -¿Dónde están tus zapatos?-

-Me los quite, no podía correr con ellos. Ahora, hay que irnos de aquí antes de que alguien venga a buscarme.-

-¿Irnos? ¿No vas a volver a la fiesta?-

-No. Ni te imaginas lo desesperante que es el príncipe de Baviera, no habla de otra cosa que no sea su tonto caballo.- lo tomó por la muñeca y le dio un suave tirón para animarlo. –Por favor Eugene, sácame de aquí. No dejes que me encuentren.-

Flynn parpadeo algo sorprendido pero de inmediato supo qué hacer. Esa era una petición que cumpliría encantado.

-Se exactamente a donde podemos ir.-

El castillo de Corona siempre estaba lleno de gente, pero el ladrón conocía un lugar tan difícil de alcanzar, que nadie jamás podría encontrarlos. Ayudo a la chica que lo acompañaba a subir por las paredes y los minaretes, escalaron por los pilares y se encaramaron de las tejas. El que Rapunzel hubiera vivido toda su vida en una torre le daba una soberbia resistencia al vértigo y Flynn se encargaba del resto, así que no les tomo mucho tiempo llegar al tejado más alto, sobre el salón del trono.

La princesa no pudo evitar contener el aliento ante tan maravillosa panorámica. Las estrellas comenzaban a brillar por el este y la luna se resbalaba por la superficie del lago. Cada casa se iluminaba con el resplandor de las velas y las chimeneas, y en las calles, las farolas, destellaban con luz naranja.

-¡Que hermosa vista!-

-Lo sé.- contesto él mientras se sujetaba del medallón que sobresalía del techo. –Subo aquí de vez en cuando. Es un buen lugar para pensar y estar a solas.-

-Deberías de haberme traído antes.- Rapunzel se sentó en el techo contemplando las estrellas. Flynn la miro por sobre su hombro.

-Es que últimamente estas TAN ocupada con esos príncipes que vienen a visitarte…- dijo en son de broma, aunque realmente no le pareció tan gracioso una vez que lo dijo.

-No me digas que estas celoso.-

-Flynn Rider jamás estaría celoso.-aseguro mirando al horizonte. La voz de Rapunzel tenia un toque de diversión cuando volvió a hablar.

-¡Eugene Fitzherbert estas celoso!-

-Claro que no, para nada. Además. ¡Imagina que terrible seria vernos más seguido! Probablemente te… aburrirías… de mi.-

Una suave risa corto el silencio de la noche. Flynn se giro para ver a la princesa, que se reía mientras ocultaba su sonrisa con el dorso de la mano. Luego ella lo miro y palmeo el espacio a su lado, invitándolo a sentarse cerca.

-¿Aburrirme de ti? Eugene, te das cuenta de que me dices eso después de que trepamos hasta lo más alto del castillo, para poder estar solos unos minutos. ¿Cómo podría aburrirme?- ella se acerco y acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-No se, puede ser que el caballo del príncipe de "Dondeseaqueesteeso" sea más interesante.-

-Ni todos los caballos, ni todos los príncipes, podrían nunca ser más interesantes que tu.-

-¿Incluso si tu padre quiere matarme?-

Ella rio de nuevo.

-Eso solo te hace más encantador. Además, el no lo hará, sabe que eres la única razón de que yo sea feliz.-

Flynn la observo unos segundos. Esta chica era maravillosa y no tenía idea de a que dios o santo darle gracias por haberla encontrado y permitir que le aporreara las ideas con su sartén, pero estaría eternamente en deuda. Iba a trabajar para… ¿Trabajar? ¡Los establos!

-¡Oh Dios, los establos!-

-¿Qué pasa con los establos?-

-No termine lo que me pidieron. Ay cielos, Maximus se pondrá furioso.- hizo el intento de pararse, pero Rapunzel no se movió y el la miro.

-Solo un minuto más. Por favor.-

-Todo el tiempo que quieras.- le acomodo un mechón de rebelde cabello castaño detrás de la oreja y ambos sonrieron. -Pero si hay un caballo intentando escalar los costados del castillo tu tendrás que explicarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Hola de nuevo. Pues bien, nuestro querido Flynn está un piquín celosito, pero solo un poco. Se le pasara rápido, lo prometo. Además Rapunzel sabe muy bien como calmarlo. Esta viñetita salió muuucho mas corta que la anterior, pero pues de nuevo, es lo que me salió. Prometo que la siguiente viñeta será divertida. Quiero aclarar, cosa que debí hacer en el primer capi, que los nombres de los reyes y los reinos vecinos son alemanes ya que el cuento original de Rapunzel es alemán. _

_Gracias a Tamy, Bernii, Argin Heart y Sandy1994, por sus reviews (perdón si luego no contesto, pero me come el tiempo) y al resto, mil gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado… _

_Ahora, ¿Ven ese botoncito de abajo? Juro que si lo pican se siente chistoso, jeje déjenme un Review y hagan me feliz._


	3. ¡Que bueno soy! Olvídenlo

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… y la película en DVD XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡Que bueno soy!... Olvídenlo**

El silencio, la oscuridad y la soledad. Estaba en su elemento. Alguno que otro guardia en el camino, pero nada de lo que preocuparse, solo se ocultaba en las sombras y esperaba un minuto para que pasaran los guardias de los rondines. ¿Quién diría que sería tan fácil moverse así dentro del castillo? Estos guardias necesitaban un mejor entrenamiento.

Llego a la puerta que buscaba y con cuidado giró el picaporte. Más silencio y mas oscuridad, nadie a la vista.

"_Perfecto"_

Ya adentro, echo un vistazo y mientras se ponía los puños en la cintura, resoplo. ¡Había tantos gabinetes! Pero tenían que estar detrás de alguna de esas puertecitas, así que puso manos a la obra y comenzó a revisar una por una. Casi podía olerlas.

Al fin, detrás de un taro, ahí estaban. ¡Eran hermosas! Se relamió los labios y mientras se preparaba para tomarlas, la habitación se ilumino…

-¿Eugene?-

Saltó al escuchar su nombre, pero su cabeza aun estaba dentro del gabinete y un golpe sordo de madera resonó en el cuarto, seguido de un gruñido de dolor. Se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza intentando controlar la punzada que sentía en el cráneo. Esto era realmente humillante, el ladrón mas hábil del reino frotándose lo que sin duda seria un enorme chichón en unos minutos.

Por fin encontró la fuerza para mira de reojo a quien estaba en la puerta. Solo había dos personas en el castillo que le decían "Eugene", una era Rapunzel y la otra era la Reina.

-Buenas noches majestad. –intento sonar más controlado y hacer un reverencia, pero se mareo un poco al intentarlo y se sujeto de la mesa más cercana.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- interrogo la mujer con suspicacia.

-Yo… solo… ¡Escuche un ruido y pensé que sería bueno revisar, en caso de que entrara un ladrón!- _"Que pésima escusa."_ -Bueno, alguien a demás de mi…- _"¡Sigues hundiéndote!"_

La Reina ladeo la cabeza con una ceja levantada, no parecía estar tragándose el anzuelo.

-Pero todo está bien, no hay nadie aquí, solo estoy yo… y ahora usted.-

La reina levanto un poco el quinqué que llevaba en la mano para iluminar mejor y su vista se fijo en un punto a las espaldas de Flynn. Sin decir nada ella comenzó a acercarse. El se giro nervioso y se dio cuenta de que era lo que veía con tanta atención. ¡Había dejado abierto el gabinete! Se movió para cubrirlo con el cuerpo pero la Reina ya estaba de pie a su lado.

-Pero que torpes, alguien dejo abierto, tal vez deberíamos cerrar antes de que intenten meter la mano…-

Quiso cerrar, pero la Reina alcanzo antes la manija de la puerta y la abrió por completo, luego metió la mano y extrajo la charola que hacía unos momentos Flynn intentaba sacar. Ambos observaron las fabulosas galletas espolvoreadas por unos segundos para luego intercambiar una mirada.

-¿Estabas robándolas?-

-Robar es una palabra muy fea. ¿No cree?- le dio una deslumbrante sonrisa.

La mujer se giro y coloco el platón y el quinqué sobre la mesa, luego puso los brazos en jarra. Cuando hacia eso le recordaba TANTO a Rapunzel.

-Eugene. ¿Te gusta tu vida aquí?-

-Si, por supuesto Señora, mucho.- contesto de inmediato.

-¿Y no se supone que estas intentado mejorar tu imagen ante mi marido?-

-Eso sin duda sería muy bueno.- no pudo evitar tragar saliva.

-¿Podría saber por qué, entonces, intentabas robar unas galletas en vez de simplemente pedirlas? Si Friederich se entera de que sales a hurtadillas por las noches a robar en la cocina probablemente se pondría furioso.-

-No lo sé… pensé… me pareció más divertido así y tengo hambre. Es una vieja costumbre, supongo, si tengo hambre en la noche salgo a buscar que comer.-

-Esta es mi casa Eugene, mientras vivas aquí eres mi invitado y si tienes hambre solo tienes que decirlo. No se, ni me importa, como haya sido tu vida antes. Pero aquí tienes que respetar las reglas. ¿Esta eso claro?-

-Si señora.-

-No quiero que intentes robar otra vez en este castillo. Daré ordenes de que se te deje preparado algo de comida durante la noche, así podrás venir por ella a la hora que tengas hambre y no estarás robando. ¿Entendido? –

-Si señora.-

Flynn se sentía de lo más avergonzado. Podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces que se había sentido así en toda su vida y esta tenía que ser la peor de todas.

Al fin, la Reina suavizó sus facciones y luego de mirar el platón de galletas por un segundo, lo tomo y se lo ofreció al joven parado frente a ella.

Viviendo en el orfanato, no era raro que la comida no alcanzara a llenarte y a veces dependía de ti conseguir algún "extra" para dormir satisfecho. En el exterior estabas por tu cuenta, si comías o no era tu problema y pasar hambre era la sensación más horrible que alguien puede tener. Robar comida era gran parte de por qué Eugene Fitzherbert se había convertido en Flynn Rider.

Ahora, después de años de robar para comer, las cosas sencillamente no sabían igual si alguien se las ofrecía.

De todas formas, se acerco y tomo dos galletas del platón que sostenía la Reina, hizo una nueva reverencia que salió mucho mejor y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, una duda lo obligo a detenerse y a mirar a la Reina de nuevo.

- Perdone pero… ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí a esta hora Majestad?-

-A veces necesito un "extra" para dormir satisfecha… si sabes a lo que me refiero.- la mujer tomo el quinqué y las galletas, y salió de la cocina sin mirar a Flynn. –Buenas noches Eugene.-

La observo mientras se alejaba por el corredor. Se froto la cabeza, donde ya tenia una seria contusión, intentando pensar. Luego, estudio las galletas que tenía en las manos y mordió una.

"_¿Quién lo diría?"_

Estaban bastante buenas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Bien, pues la Reina me parece muy divertida y supongo que debe de ser mas ligera de carácter que el rey, (reí tanto cuando jala a Flynn al abrazo familiar al final de la película) así que tenía que hacerla interactuar un poco con nuestro querido Eugene. ¿Nunca les a pasado que las cosas saben diferentes cuando las consigues de una forma en la que no estas acostumbrado? (y no me refiero solo a comida) _

_De nuevo algo cortito, en compensación les puedo adelantar que estoy comenzando a darle mucha forma a esta historia y creo que tengo capítulos para un rato, así que de menos espero que no se aburran. Ojala se la hayan pasado super este fin de semana y que tengan piedad por el retraso en actualizar y me pongan un review._

_Mil saludos a todos de nuevo y gracias a __KiraAirenHunter,__Argin Heart, Sandy1994, Bernii, isa y a Camila Fanel por sus Reviews, voy a procurar contestar de ahora en adelante, perdonen si no lo he hecho. Soy una mala persona T_T._


	4. Y para mi mala suerte, está ahí parado…

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… y la película en DVD XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Y para mi mala suerte, está ahí parado…**

"_Maldita ropa de ricos."_

¿Cómo podían moverse con tantas capas de decoración inútil? Esta ropa era pesada y hacia demasiado ruido, aunque le quedaba muy bien, eso era innegable.

Intentaba aflojarse la corbatilla que llevaba en el cuello mientras salía con fastidio de aquel salón. Era la primer reunión de la nobleza de Corona a la que lo invitaban y no podía haber sido pero…

-¡Eugen espera!-

… Si, si podía ser peor.

-Espera un segundo.- Rapunzel acelero el paso para alcanzarlo.

-No tengo nada que esperar. -

Ella corrió un poco más rápido para ponerse por delante y cerrarle el paso. Flynn se detuvo respirando pesadamente, hizo un nuevo intento por aflojarse el cuello.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- la princesa le pregunto contrariada.

-Déjame ver.- comento con sarcasmo. –Me fascina que los duques y condesas me analicen como si fuera un insecto y que se burlen a mis espaldas por qué no se en que bendito sentido debo usar los veinte tenedores que tengo delante. O que el embajador de Venecia piense que soy algo así como tu mascota no me levanta el ánimo exactamente. Pero, por supuesto, la cereza del pastel es que todos se rían de mí luego de que me rechazaste de esa forma.-

-¿Qué esperabas que contestara?-

-Un simple "Si" me habría bastado. No es una pregunta tan difícil.-

-Mas bien me gritaste la pregunta.-

-Por supuesto que estaba gritando. ¡Estaba nervioso!- se llevo las manos al cuello de nuevo. -¡¿Cómo DIABLOS se supone que me quite esto?-

Intentaba deshacer el nudo con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo había logrado empeorar la maraña y esto lo estaba enfureciendo. De pronto las manos de la chica detuvieron las suyas. Sus miradas se encontraron y sin decir nada, ella lo relevo del esfuerzo de soltar aquel nudo. Flynn desvió su atención hacia el ventanal de la izquierda, intentado no sentirse descorazonado, mientras las delicadas manos de Rapunzel se afanaban en forma magistral.

La sensación de opresión desapareció. Las palmas de ella se apoyaron en su pecho, esperando que la mirara, pero el permaneció con la vista tercamente clavada en la ventana. La princesa deslizo una mano hasta su mejilla y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos.

-No tienes que demostrarle nada a ninguno de los que están en ese salón.-

-Pero…-

-Es muy pronto y, para ser sincera… como que, me asustaste.- le sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Te asusté?-

-Mas o menos.- confeso algo apenada.

Se observaron en silencio por un minuto. Bajo otra circunstancia, Eugene habría agradecido aquella cercanía, pues seguía siendo algo complejo lograr la privacidad y el momento oportuno. Así que se sorprendió un poco cuando Rapunzel cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo beso.

"_¡Al demonio!"_

No más sutilezas. La estrechó mientras deslizaba los brazos por la espalda de la chica. Unos segundos después, dio unos pasos y notó que la había aprisionado contra una pared. ¡Listo! Ella no iría a ningún lado. Tampoco parecía que quisiera ir a ninguna parte, pues lo sujetaba firmemente por el cuello y sus dedos jugueteaban con el cabello de su nuca.

Sus labios se esmeraron en la tarea y si no fuera porque estaban ocupados, estaría sonriendo. Era el beso mas franco y sincero que había dado en toda su vida y realmente lo estaba disfrutando, o mejor dicho… los dos lo estaban disfrutando.

Todo se detuvo, el sol en el cielo, el ruido del banquete, el aire en sus pulmones. Lo único que no se detuvo fue ese beso, que seguía y seguía sin dejarle espacio a los pensamientos o a las dudas.

Lo que los obligo a detenerse fue la falta de oxigeno y respiraron pesadamente cuando al fin se separaron. Eugene apoyo su frente contra la de ella y hablo en un suspiro entrecortado.

-Cásate conmigo.-

-Aun no.- contesto sonriendo, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¡Que testaruda eres!-

-¡Y tu que insistente!-

-No has visto nada.- aseguro confiado.

Intento besarla de nuevo, pero alguien se aclaro la garganta a unos pasos de distancia detrás de ellos, así que ambos se giraron para mirar al intruso.

El Rey.

-¡Tenía que ser!- susurro para si Flynn con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Ambos jóvenes reaccionaron como resortes, alejándose uno del otro y pegando los brazos al cuerpo como si fueran soldados esperando instrucciones.

-Espero no haberlos interrumpido.- comento el monarca con sarcasmo. En su hombro, Pascal que parecía haberse acostumbrado a subir sobre todos los miembros de la familia real sin causar ninguna molestia, observaba todo, teñido de escarlata intenso.

-A decir verdad Señor…- Rapunzel le dio un codazo en las costillas antes de que terminara la frase. El se quejo apretando los labios. –Ahuuu-

-Hija, vamos a hacer un brindis, si… Rider quiere retirarse no hay ningún problema. Pero me gustaría que volvieras conmigo al salón.-

-Voy de inmediato papá.-

No parecía que el Rey estuviera muy dispuesto a moverse del lugar sin su hija a su lado, pues solo cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, mientras un sonido bajo como un gruñido le resonaba en el pecho.

-Te veo después. ¿De acuerdo?- se acerco para tomar su mano un segundo.

-¿Y te casaras conmigo?- insistió.

-¡Eres increíble!-

-Lo sé.-le sonrió ampliamente. –Por eso te gusto.-

Ella negó con una sonrisa en los labios y se encamino de regreso al salón de fiestas. Por su parte el Rey permaneció un momento más en su sitio fulminando al joven con una amenazadora mirada.

-Rider, he estado pensando y tal vez sería bueno que empezaras a asistir a los entrenamientos de la guardia de palacio, me parece que tienes demasiado tiempo libre.-

-Si Alteza, estoy de acuerdo con usted, sin duda será mejor a que pierda el tiempo en tontos bailes y recepciones.-

Los ojos del monarca reflejaron confusión. En definitiva esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-Te estarán esperando desde el lunes.-finalizo, para luego dar media vuelta y seguir a la princesa.

Flynn suspiro sin ánimos. Acababa de librarse de molestas reuniones por un tiempo, pero también significaba que el Rey seguía sin confiar en él y que después de cómo los había encontrado esa tarde, era probable que los pocos meritos que había logrado hasta ese momento acabaran de irse por el alcantarillado.

Aun observaba al gobernante alejarse cuando un destello rojo capturo su atención. En el hombro del Rey, Pascal que seguía viéndose del tono de la grosella, agitaba los brazos y lo alentaba, como si Eugene acabara de ganar un campeonato de peleas.

-Gracias rana…- comento con satisfacción, mas para si mismo, que para el pequeño reptil.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Ahí Dios, ustedes disculpen, pero estuve tan ocupada la semana pasada que llegaba a mi casa y entraba en coma, no había forma humana de que me conectara para actualizar. En fin, que disfrute mucho escribiendo este capítulo. _

_No se si lo notaron, pero Flynn ya comienza a decirse a si mismo Eugene, es un cambio lento pero creo que nuestro chico lo lograra. _

_¿Por qué Rapunzel rechazo la propuesta de Eugene? Simple, ella sabe muy bien cuando es solo Eugene y cuando es Flynn Rider el que habla, me parece que era Flynn el que intentaba dar un "show" proponiéndose delante de todos esos estirados, además llevan solo un par de meses en el castillo y Rapunzel aun se está ajustando. Como diríamos en México: "No es nada mas enchílame otra" y ya, todo tiene su tiempo. También, si lo recuerdan, al final de la película, Eugene dice que insistió "Años y años y años", así que quería usar eso un poco._

_Bien, pues ojala les haya gustado, yo ya me extendí mucho con mi "nota de autor", pero gracias por leer y a los que me han dejado Review (que ahora si fui buena niña y respondí). Gracias a _SophiaHedlundAgron, Argin Heart, Bernii, Hellensmadness, JaneAllen y a Criis.M. por sus Reviews.

Un saludote a todos.

PD. Si, el titulo se refiere al Rey n_n


	5. No estoy cansado, no estoy cansado

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… y la película en DVD XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**No estoy cansado, no estoy cansado…**

Caminar por los adoquines del jardín era ya una costumbre, así que aquella tarde, no variaba mucho de otras, mientras se dirigía al árbol mas grande. Rapunzel lo esperaba ahí a veces después de sus clases y ahí estaba ella, recostada contra el tronco, con un libro en el regazo, parecía haberse quedado dormida.

Sonrió al verla así y se acerco intentando no despertarla. Pascal estaba junto a ella y también observaba a su amiga, pero el pequeño reptil parecía preocupado. Flynn lo miro extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa Rana?-dijo en voz baja.

Pascal le señalo a la chica con la cola y luego se pigmento de rojo. El muchacho nunca había logrado entender al animalito, por mas que este se esforzara, pero aquello le dio mala espina. Se sentó en el pasto y acaricio la mejilla de la princesa para despertarla, la sorpresa se convirtió de inmediato en preocupación. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-¿Rapunzel?- tomo su mano y volvió a tocar a la chica, esta vez, en la frente. – ¿Preciosa, me escuchas?-

Como si los parpados le pesaran, ella abrió los ojos muy despacio.

-No me siento bien Eugene.-

No lo pensó más y tomo a la chica entre sus brazos para levantarla del suelo en un movimiento, dio la vuelta y camino a zancadas por el patio hasta llegar a la puerta del palacio. Uno de los guardias que resguardaba la entrada se quedo congelado al ver al ladrón acercarse con la princesa entre los brazos, el otro dio un respingo y se acercó corriendo con gesto de preocupación y dispuesto a quitarle a la chica.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Tiene fiebre.- comento sin frenar el paso. –Ve por el médico, dile que vaya de inmediato a la habitación de la princesa. Yo la llevo.-

El guardia desapareció en el pasillo de la izquierda y Flynn continuo sin prestar mucha atención al revuelo que causaba su paso entre todos los sirvientes y guardias del palacio. Toda su concentración estaba puesta en ser lo más cuidadoso posible y en moverse rápido sin ser brusco. Ninguna obra de arte o joya había sido más valiosa que aquella carga.

Llego a puerta de la habitación de la princesa y la empujo con la espalda para entrar, se acercó a la cama y con todo cuidado, coloco a Rapunzel sobre el edredón. Volvió a tocar su frente y maldijo por lo bajo los días lluviosos. Hacia solo dos días que ella se había empapado jugando bajo la lluvia y saltando en algunos charcos, mientras el se resguardaba debajo de un árbol. Debería de haberla convencido de no mojarse. Debería de haberla cubierto con la capa que llevaba. Debería de haberse portado como un adulto y evitado que ella jugara por primera vez en la lluvia.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué tiene?- la Reina entro en tropel a la habitación, seguida de cerca por el Rey.

Flynn dio dos pasos atrás de inmediato y se quedo observando la escena en silencio.

Aparecieron dos sirvientes para ayudar. El médico no tardo mucho en llegar, se dedico a revisar el pulso y a tocara la frente de la muchacha. Saco instrumentos del maletín que llevaba y murmuraba cosas mientras se movía alrededor de la cama. Al fin, termino el examen y se dirigió a los reyes, pero antes de hablar, noto la presencia del joven en el fondo de la habitación.

-Sea usted tan amable de salir señor, esto no es de su incumbencia.- aseguro ajustándose los espejuelos.

-No me voy a ningún lado.-

Ambos reyes intercambiaron miradas.

-Pero…-

-Está bien doctor, el puede quedarse.- atajó el rey, para luego mirar al Eugene con una expresión que él no supo interpretar.

-La fiebre está muy alta, hay que bajarla de inmediato, necesitamos compresas de agua fría. Si en la cocina tienen algo de hielo seria de gran ayuda.- explico el doctor dirigiéndose en parte a los reyes y luego ordenando a los dos sirvientes que salieron corriendo casi de inmediato. -Enviare a alguien a conseguir algunas plantas para un remedio…-

-Iré yo.- Flynn se adelanto un poco. El doctor levanto la vista detrás de sus anteojos.

-Usted no sabe que plantas son.-

-Hágame una lista, conozco muy bien el bosque y las traeré mas rápido que nadie, puede apostar su tra… su traje.-

El médico no se veía muy convencido, pero no parecía dispuesto a rechazar la ayuda del muchacho, aun así, miro de nuevo a los dos gobernantes en busca de su consentimiento. El Rey afirmo con la cabeza.

-Se rápido, no tardes, por favor.- le pidió la Reina.

Flynn asintió, se acerco al doctor que le entrego una hoja de papel y salió tan rápido de la habitación, que bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, hubiera sido mas que rudo. Corrió por los pasillos hasta su habitación y tomo su viejo morral de cuero, este era un excelente momento para volver a usarlo. Salió del palacio y llego a los establos, donde un caballerango la lo esperaba con Maximus ensillado. Le agradeció al chico y montó de inmediato.

-Amigo necesito tu ayuda.- le dijo al caballo acercándose a su oreja y acariciándole el cuello. –Rapunzel está enferma. Te prometo que será la última vez que te haga correr así.-

Max escucho con atención y sus ojos se llenaron de determinación. La velocidad fue casi instantánea y tomo a Eugene por sorpresa, así que tuvo que afirmarse bien para no caer, luego de unos minutos, jinete y caballo se movían al unisonó a una velocidad vertiginoso por entre las calles de la ciudad y salieron por el puente en un suspiro.

Esto era bueno. Intentar ayudar de cualquier forma era preferible a quedarse sentado esperando. Conseguir esas plantas le daba una tarea en la que concentrarse y no solo pensar en que todo aquello podía ser su culpa.

Encontrar la primera hierba fue fácil, crecía en todos lados en el verano. La segunda era acuática, pero a Eugene no le importo mojarse hasta el pecho para conseguirla, aun que a Maximus no parecía gustarle que el agua le escurriera por el lomo. Con la tercera tuvo algunos problemas, la lista no especificaba el color de la flor y encontró roja y azul, así que llevo las dos. Por la cuarta planta tubo que escalar una pare de roca vertical y casi se rompe el cuello descendiendo.

-Campanula morada de pétalos largos y… pis… pistilo amarillo. ¿Pistilo? ¿Qué es pistilo?- interrogo a Max, el caballo solo ladeo la cabeza si entender nada. Volvió a leer con detenimiento la última descripción de la lista. -¿Campanula? ¡Campanilla! Es una campanilla. ¿Qué tan difícil es llamar a las cosas por su nombre?-

Hizo memoria un minuto, sabía que había visto campanillas moradas en algún lugar cercano y de pronto recordó donde.

-La torre.-

Si no recordaba mal, la base de la torre estaba recubierta por las florecillas que necesitaba, y aunque no le entusiasmaba nada volver al lugar, se dirigió ahí sin demoras.

El valle donde se erguía la torre estaba justo como lo habían dejado seis meses atrás, la cortina de hiedra aun seguía ocultando el acceso al resto del mundo. Se acercó con precaución hasta las piedras de la base y ahí estaban, una increíble cantidad de campanillas moradas colgaban en racimos. Tomo un manojo y lo guardo en el morral, se giro dispuesto a salir del lugar. Montó en el caballo y echo una última ojeada al lugar, sin duda era hermoso, pero podía vivir felizmente el resto de su vida si no volvía a poner un pie en el valle.

No había tiempo que perder, el sol se pondría en media hora y conseguir todo le habia llevado unas tres horas, todo dependía de Max.

-Hora de volver muchacho.-

Y de nuevo se encontró manteniendo el equilibrio sobre la silla de montar.

Llegaron al palacio antes de que el último rayo de sol se extinguiera y en cuanto le entrego las riendas al encargado de los establos le hablo en forma apresurada, dándole instrucciones de cómo atender a Maximus, mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

-Trátalo bien, se lo gano. Dale una buena cepillada y sécalo, que no le quede sudor en el cuello.- levanto la voz mientras se alejaba. –Mucha agua y muchas manzanas.-

-Si señor.-

-¡Gracias Max!- el caballo se veía agotado pero muy satisfecho.

Corrió de regreso hasta la habitación de Rapunzel y al llegar le tendió el morral al doctor.

-Todo lo que me pidió está ahí.-

El doctor tomo el contenido de la bolsa y salió caminando rumbo a su dispensario. Giro para encarar a los padres de Rapunzel, la Reina estaba sentada cerca de la cama y se dedicaba a cambiar las compresas de la frente de la chica, el Rey por su parte, contemplaba la habitación en total silencio. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa expresión indescifrable.

Fue solo hasta ese momento en que todo el peso del cansancio cayó sobre sus hombros y le recordó lo sucio, adolorido, hambriento y sediento que estaba. Sintió que se iba a desplomar y por un segundo todo se puso negro, pero una mano firme lo afianzo por el brazo, evitando que fuera a dar contra el suelo. Recupero el equilibrio y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio al monarca de Corona sujetándolo por los hombros, con preocupación sincera reflejada en el rostro.

-¿Estás bien Rider?-

-Si claro.- comento él, intentado sonar con naturalidad. –Solo me quede dormido de pie, no fue nada. Voy a sentarme por aquí, sin molestar a nadie y no habrá de que preocuparse.-

Se acerco a la cama y sentándose en el suelo, apoyo el pecho sobre el colchón, mientras tomaba la mano de la princesa entre las suyas. Rapunzel se agito en sueños.

-Calma preciosa, aquí estoy, perdona si me tarde.-

Pasaron los minutos y el doctor volvió, hizo que Rapunzel tomara una infusión y dio instrucciones de que se le diera de beber lo mismo cada dos horas el resto de la noche.

Alguien le dijo un par de veces que se fuera a dormir, que no podía hacer nada más durante la noche y que ya había ayudado bastante, pero él ni se inmuto. Estaba exhausto, tenía que reconocerlo, pero no se iba a ir a ningún lugar hasta estar seguro de que ella estaría bien. La noche fue mas larga de lo que esperaba y cada que alguien salía o entraba a la habitación, Flynn se limitaba a seguir todos los movimientos del visitante. El doctor iba y venía, dos de sus asistentes también entraban a revisar a la paciente y a darle un poco más del té. El Rey se marchado horas después, pero la Reina se había quedado a cambiar las compresas de la frente de su hija, aunque para la madrugada, la mujer ya se había quedado dormida en su silla.

Verla respira profundamente solo hacía que Flynn se sintiera más cansado, así que concentro su vista en el edredón de la cama y en los diminutos soles bordados en dorado que tenia la tela. Los ojos le pesaban y ya casi no podía mantenerlos abiertos cuando sintió una caricia en la mejilla, se volvió algo sorprendido y de inmediato le correspondió a la sonrisa que se reflejaba en los labios de la princesa.

-Hola.-dijo ella.

-Hola.-contesto el sin levantar la voz. -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mucho mucho mejor.-intento incorporarse un poco. -¿Qué paso? Recuerdo que te estaba esperando en el patio empedrado y comencé a sentirme realmente muy mal.-

-Tuviste mucha fiebre. Nos asustaste. Me asustaste. Ni te imaginas en donde estuve para conseguir tu medicina.-

-¿Dónde?- pregunto intrigada.

-En la torre.-

La Reina respiro profundamente en sueños y se reacomodo en la silla. Ambos la observaron sin hacer ruido y esperaron a que ella dejara de moverse. La princesa volvió a hablar, pero esta vez, su voz fue un murmullo.

-Pensé que no querías volver ahí nunca.-

-No quería, pero para encontrar a Rapunzel, tenía que volver a la torre.- ella parecía algo confundida, así que le explico. –Las campanillas moradas que crecen en la base de tu torre se llaman Rapunzel. Como tú.-

-¿En serio?- dijo con sorpresa.

-Si.-

Ambos rieron muy bajo. La reina volvió a moverse y de nuevo guardaron silencio. Flynn se acercó un poco y toco la frente de Rapunzel, quería estar seguro de que la fiebre había cedido, luego deslizó el dorso por su mejilla convirtiendo aquello en una suave caricia.

-Te ves mucho mejor.- aseguro sonriendo de lado.

-Tu te ves fatal.- contesto en un susurro. –Vete a dormir Eugene.-

Y por primera vez en toda la noche, estuvo de acuerdo con aquella orden. Se inclino sobre Rapunzel y la beso con delicadeza, ambos se sonrieron y el se levanto para caminar hasta la puerta.

-Dulces sueños.- le dijo tan bajo, que apenas calificaba como susurro.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se apoyo contra la pared junto al marco, se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. No creía que fuera a ser capaz de levantarse de ahí. Un movimiento a la derecha llamo su atención, un pequeño reptil se le acercó y le trepo por la pierna hasta llegar a su brazo.

-Hola Pascal.- el animalito se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre. Le trepo hasta la cabeza y ahí, con su cola, le dio unos suaves golpecitos que bien podrían calificarse como palmadas. Eugene se rio. –Hoy fui un buen chico. ¿Verdad?-

-Podría decirse.-

Al levantar la vista, el Rey lo observaba de pie junto a el.

-Buenos días alteza.-

-Buenos días Eugene.- esta vez, fue el quien se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre.

-Rapun… ehmmm… la Princesa ya está bien.-

-Seguro que sí, con Sophie y contigo cuidando de ella, yo salía sobrando. –el hombre le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. –No creo que debas quedarte a dormir ahí.-

-Yo tampoco lo creo, pero no sé si lograre llegar a mi habitación.-

-La habitación contigua esta vacía.-señalo una puerta cercana. –Puedes dormir ahí.-

El chico se froto los ojos. ¿Se había quedado dormido? Era posible, pero no tenía ganas de discutir con una alucinación y mucho menos de despertar, así que solo se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con precaución, era una habitación como cualquier otra, volvió a mirar al Rey.

-¿Me vería muy mal si intentara darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza, verdad?- no espero a escuchar la respuesta del hombre y desapareció dentro de la recamara.

El Rey se veía algo confundido y miro a Pascal que estaba en el suelo, se inclinó y le extendió la mano al pequeño lagarto. Este se subió en la palma sin miramientos.

-Es un buen muchacho.- la suave voz de su esposa le llego desde la puerta.

-Lo es, aunque su historial no lo respalda y no respeta a nadie, ni… -la mano de Sophie lo sujeto por el antebrazo. El gruño un poco insatisfecho y no muy feliz de estar equivocado.-Pero si, es un buen muchacho.-

-Podrías ser mas amale con el.-

-Lo pensare.- contesto unos segundos después.

-Qué bien, porque ya salvó dos veces a tu hija.- la Reina volvió a entrar a la habitación de su hija.

El Rey Friederich acarició la rugosa piel de Pascal, este parecía muy satisfecho con aquello y se restregaba contra los dedos le monarca.

-¿Qué dices tú amiguito? ¿Te agrada Flynn Rider?- Pascal sacudió la cabeza, señalo con la cola y negó rápidamente. –Si, a mi tampoco, pero este "Eugene" me agrada mas.-

El lagarto estuvo de acuerdo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Mil disculpas, intente actualizar desde la semana pasada, pero tuve tanto trabajo y estaba tan cansada que no podía escribir, luego este capítulo me salto en la cabeza y no me quedo de otra que cambiar lo que ya tenía planeado y escribir esto. Ojala les haya gustado, prometo que ya no me tardare tanto en actualizar. En general me gusto mucho escribir este cap, aunque salió mas largo de lo que esperaba, pero me encantó describir a Eugene preocupado y ahora si use a muchos personajes, así que no se podrán quejar… creo jajaja._

_Como un pequeño detalle, hay una florecitas que se llaman Campanula Rapunculus o campanilla Rapunzel, imaginen mi sorpresa al ver una foto de la florecilla y recordar el montón de flores morada que se ven en la base de la torre durante la película. No creo que sea pura casualidad que esa flores sean moradas y que estén en la base de la torre solo porque si, para mi que los animadores las pusieron adrede… eso o ya veo moros con tranchetes, que no lo dudaría._

_En fin, como siempre, espero que les haya gustado. Si me dejan un Review me harán muy feliz (que conste que ahora si los he estado contestando). Tengan una hermosa semana._


	6. ¿Qué si se jugar que cosa?

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… y la película en DVD XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¿Qué si se jugar que cosa?**

Era una estancia pequeña y acogedora, la luz de la chimenea iluminaba la habitación, asi que le tomo un minuto acostumbrar sus ojos. Pudo ver que cerca del fuego había una mesita donde el Rey y la Princesa estaban sentados, ambos concentrados en un tablero de ajedrez de acabados en marfil. Volvió a tocar la puerta, al parecer ninguno de los dos lo había escuchado la primera vez.

-Adelante.-

Flynn entro y camino en silencio hasta quedar de pie a un metro de la mesa. Nadie hizo ademan de recibir al recién llegado. El Rey movió una pieza en el tablero y Rapunzel movió otra en respuesta.

-Jaque.- dijo con voz triunfante la chica. En su hombro, Pascal parecía estar analizando el juego como si el mismo estuviera jugando.

-No tan rápido.- aseguro el Rey.

El volvió a mover y luego ella hizo lo mismo.

-Jaque mate.- anuncio con orgullo la Princesa cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Pascal se veía feliz.

El Rey observo con detenimiento las piezas y luego enarco una ceja mientras observaba a su hija. No parecía estar muy contento pero de inmediato prorrumpió con una poderosa carcajada que casi hizo que Flynn saltara por la sorpresa.

-No lo puedo creer. ¡Mi hija es mejor que yo! Quién te haya enseñado debe de ser un genio.- aseguro sonriendo.

-No hay un mejor maestro.- contesto la muchacha, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Pascal.

-¡Rider!- la voz del monarca sonó como si Flynn acabara de materializarse en el aire. –Que bien que llegas, tengo algunas cosas que preguntarte. Hija, si fueras tan amable de dejarnos a solas.-

Flynn no pudo evitar entornar los ojos. ¿El Rey quería hablar con el a solas? Su mirada se cruzo de inmediato con la de Rapunzel, parecía que los dos estaban pensando lo mismo, pero ella no pudo mas que obedecer la petición de su padre.

Ambos hombres se quedaron solos y de inmediato, la sonrisa se borro del rostro del Rey.

-¿Sabes jugar ajedrez?- el joven negó con movimientos rápidos. –Sería bueno que aprendieras, es un buen juego, de caballeros.-

El Rey tomo una pieza, que simulaba a un caballo y la estudió con detenimiento.

-Siéntate Rider.- invito con una mano.

-Así estoy bien…-

-¡Siéntate!- ordeno mas despacio y Flynn accedió sin chistar. -¿Cómo van las tareas que te asigne? ¿Alguien ha recuperado un caballo o dinero?-

-Si señor. Ya pague cuatro caballos y regrese unas cinco mil coronas.-

-¿Cómo van los entrenamientos con la guardia?-

-De maravilla, parece que tengo un talento especial para ser usado como ejemplo en los ejercicios.-

-¿Qué hay con los terratenientes?-

Flynn se mordió los labios. De todas las obligaciones que estaba cumpliendo, la de ir a "pedir disculpas" a un montón de nobles inflados y soberbios era la que definitivamente no quería hacer ni en un millón de años. No solo porque su orgullo de "Flynn Rider" se lo impedía y su ego gritaba irritado solo con pensarlo, sino porque realmente no quería ir a disculparse con esas personas, siempre había pensado que ese tipo de nobles ni se merecían las pertenencias que tenían, ni las agradecían.

-¿Qué hay con ellos señor?-

-¿Ya has visitado a alguno?-

Inventar una escusa en ese momento sería muy buena idea, algo factible, algo fácil de explicar, algo que evitara que el monarca le arrancara la cabeza del cuello de un solo movimiento. Cualquier cosa era buena…

-Nop.-

Cualquier cosa menos eso.

-¡¿No?-

-Nop.- repitió el muchacho, a veces no tenía idea de por qué dejaba que Flynn Raider contestara este tipo de cosas.

Las cejas del Rey se juntaron sobre su nariz, luego respiro profundo y dejo la pieza que tenia en la mano, para tomar otra. Esta parecía un sacerdote.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de por que te pedí que hicieras esto?-

A Flynn se le cruzaron un par de ideas, pero aquello sonaba mas bien como una pregunta retorica. Solo volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Mi hija estuvo ausente dieciocho años, dieciocho años en los que no pude ofrecerle el cuidado y la protección que un padre debe darle a su hija. No puedo recuperar el tiempo, pero voy a esforzarme mientras aun pueda.- el hombre volvió a dejar la pieza en el tablero y tomo otra, una torrecita, parecía que las estaba acomodando en el tablero. –Estoy muy consciente de los sentimientos de mi hija por ti y Rapunzel puede enamorarse de quien quiera; un príncipe, un soldado, un ladrón… o lo que sea que eres tú. Pero mientras crea y me confirmes que necesitas lecciones de humildad, seré tu peor pesadilla. -

-Bueno, eso es un alivio.-

-¿Como dices?- los ojos del Rey se cerraron un poco.

-Los dos estamos de acuerdo en algo. Queremos lo mejor para la princesa.-el joven sonrió. –Se que no he sido un modelo a seguir y dudo mucho llegar a ser lo suficientemente bueno como para estar al nivel de Rapunzel. Pero por alguna extraña razón ella me ama. Llámelo como quiera, suerte, destino… un caballo…- rio suavemente ante su chiste, evidentemente el Rey no lo entendía. El continuo hablando. -Con todo el respeto señor, pero al final, no es a usted a quien tengo que agradarle.-

Algo brillo en los ojos del monarca de Corona, que echo la cabeza para atrás y dejo escapar una de sus poderosas carcajadas, logrando que el joven saltara de nuevo asustado.

-Tienes un serio problema con la autoridad muchacho, pero al menos intentas ser sincero y genuinamente te interesa Rapunzel o de otra forma ya habrías salido corriendo. Eso me agrada.- reacomodo la última pieza en el tablero.

Eugene sabia que su expresión era de completa confusión, asi que intentó controlarse y hacer una pregunta inteligente.

-¡¿Eheee?-

–Lo que quiero decir es que, tal vez, si logras cambiar tu actitud y responder como lo hiciste el día que fuiste a conseguir su medicina, te habrás ganado mi confianza -

-¿Entonces ya no tengo que disculparme con los terratenientes?- El Rey volvió a reír.

-No presiones. Paso por paso Rider, paso por paso.- el hombre tomo una de las figurillas mas pequeñas y se la mostro a Flynn. –Ahora, esto es un peón…-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Como odio que se me pasen tantos días sin actualizar, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y poca inspiración y cuando tengo inspiración, no estoy cerca de la maquina y viceversa. En fin. ¿Qué les pareció? Ya era hora de que el Rey diera sus razones, que creo yo que son muy validas y que también cediera un poco en su postura._

_De nuevo, saque mi trauma a relucir con el ajedrez, porque han de saber que es un juego que me encanta y le di un poco de significado a las piezas que el Rey va tomando durante su conversación: el caballo, que representa a Eugene por aquello de Rider (jinete en ingles), un alfil, que representa a nobles o a obispos, la torre que significa protección (el Rey quiere cuidar a su hija) y por ultimo un peón, que representa a la gente común, el peldaño mas bajo, el Rey espera que Eugene vaya superándose paso a paso, es también por eso que le asigna tanta tarea._

_Bueno, luego de mi rollo, espero que les haya gustado. Ya les he dicho que seguiré adelante con esta historia por un buen rato, así que espero que no se aburran. Mil gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review, he contestado los que he podido y también gracias a los que solo leen (pero no sean flojitos y déjenme un review ;P)._

_Nos vemos pronto… espero._


	7. Ahora sí que la eche a perder

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… y la película en DVD XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ahora sí que la eche a perder

El verano estaba por terminar y el calor parecía estar tomando una ultima venganza sobre el reino. Metió la cabeza al balde de agua y por un momento se sintió fresco. Se limpio el sudor y el agua de la frente con la manga de la camisa y respiro profundamente.

-Si la señorita se siente mas cómoda podemos continuar.- vocifero el capitán de la guardia. –Ven acá Rider, no hemos terminado.-

-Es Fitzherber.- comento algo harto. Aun era común que lo llamaran Flynn Rider, el mismo aun lo hacia, pero estaba intentando cambiar eso y sabia que al capitán le encantaba molestarlo.

-¡No me importa si es Da Vinci, te quiero en tu lugar ahora!-

Recurrió a toda su paciencia y regreso a su lugar. Esos entrenamientos eran ya de por si asesinos y que el sol callera con tanta fuerza, solo lo atontaba mas.

Le gritaban, lo tacleaban, lo insultaban, lo usaban como bolsa de golpeo, lo obligaban a correr y lo formaban de nuevo. Tampoco era que lo trataran diferente a cualquier otro nuevo recluta, pero Eugene sabia que varios de esos soldados no le guardaban ningún aprecio, él los había dejado en ridículo en una innumerable cantidad de ocasiones. ¿Pero que no eran humanos? ¿No tenían calor?

-¡La alabarda no se debe de sujetar así Rider!- le grito por tercera vez el capitán. El hombre se le acercó, le arrebato el arma y la empuño. –Es así, no estás sujetando un azadón o una guadaña, sujétalo como si tuvieras dedos y no pesuñas.-

-Esto es ridículo.- susurro sin pensar lo que decía-

-¿Qué dijiste?-los ojos del capitán destellaban desprecio.

-Esta cosa es inútil, si esquivan el primer golpe, no hay forma de que te defiendas.-

-¿Te crees muy hábil, verdad? –

-Si.- Flynn estaba harto de ser político con este sujeto.

-Si, Señor.- el Capitán sin duda quería que le hablara por su rango.

-No hay necesidad de llamarme "Señor" Capitán.-

El primer golpe no se hizo esperar y Flynn lo esquivó girando a la derecha. Se incorporo de un salto y se coloco a las espaldas de Capitán, tocando con la mano su nuca.

-Estás muerto.-

El militar gruño de enojo y volvió a envestir, esta vez, con el lado afilado del arma. El muchacho eludió por poco el metal y decidió alejarse en vez de atacar, pero no había dado dos paso cuando del Capitán uso el gancho del dorso para atrapar su pie de apoyo haciéndolo caer, tubo que rodar por el suelo para evitar otro golpe. El metal choco contra la piedra del piso haciendo un ruido de campana.

Se hizo un silencio, ambos se observaron respirando agitados, mientras el resto de los soldados intercambiaban miradas de consternación y susurros llenaban el aire. Esto ya no parecía un entrenamiento. Los dos se movieron al unísono, el Capitán cargo con el pico y Flynn tomo impulso corriendo. Justo antes de que el filo lo tocara pateo el asta de madera desviando el arma hacia el cielo y golpeo al militar con el hombro.

El capitán trastabillo y quedo apoyado con una rodilla en el suelo. Flynn se puso las manos en las rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Esta es un arma honorable, pero que vas a entender tu de pelear con honor, si no eres mas que un asqueroso ladrón.-

-Pues un caballo podría hacer mejor tu trabajo.-

Un silbido cortó el aire. Fue tan rápido que no había forma de esquivarlo y el golpe se estrelló en su cara. Por un segundo todo fue negrura y luego hubo un terrible dolor. Abrió los ojos y observo el chorro de sangre, se llevo las manos a la cara y dejo que un quejido se le escapara entre los dientes. La boca le sabía a metal y se le juntaba sangre en la garganta al respirar.

-¡Me rompiste la nariz!- dijo con incredulidad.

El Capitán sonrió satisfecho, había echo girar la alabarda para golpear al joven con el extremo de madera y se puso en pie observándolo hacia abajo.

-Voy a romper mucho más que eso.-

Levanto el arma por todo lo alto y Eugene cerró los ojos, este golpe no iba poder eludirlo.

Hubo un tumulto, un grito agudo y golpes de cascos, Eugene volvió a abrir los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Maximus aparecer de la nada y mandar volando al Capitán varios metros atrás de una poderosa patada. Luego el caballo se acerco a olisquearlo y a darle golpecitos con el hocico para obligarlo a ponerse en pie. Algunos soldados se aproximaron para ayudar y otros pocos fueron a revisar al Capitán.

-Se volvió loco.- comento uno de los reclutas jóvenes. –Luego de esto le quitaran el rango.-

Alguien guio a Eugene de regreso al castillo, pero el no puso mucha atención en el camino o en quien lo guiaba, apenas y podía abrir los ojos por el dolor, hasta que noto que se acercaban a la enfermería.

-No, no, no, no. La enfermería no.-

-¿A dónde quieres ir si no?-

Esa voz. Entre abrió un ojo y vio a Rapunzel sujetándolo del brazo. Exhalo derrotado.

-¿Lo viste todo?-

-Si.- contesto ella en tono de reproche. –Por supuesto que no voy aplaudir al Capitan Schneider, pero no entiendo porque lo provocaste.-

-Solo quiero un poco de respeto, el tipo me tiene harto, sigue tratándome como si fuera un vil lad… un ladrón. Ya no lo soy.- su voz disminuyo conforme hablaba.

La chica suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

-Lo único que sigo sin entender del mundo exterior es la preocupación que tienen todos de lo que piensan los demás.-con cuidado, puso una mano en su mejilla. El apenas podía mantener abierto el ojo para verla. – ¿Qué mas da lo que digan? Eres el hombre más maravilloso que conozco y también… el hombre con la nariz mas rota que conozco.-

Volvió a intentar guiarlo a la enfermería, pero él no se movió.

-No, el matasanos me va a acomodar la nariz de un tirón y nunca volverá a ser la misma.-

-Pero si te la dejamos así se te vera el tabique desviado. Yo ya no puedo ayudarte, la magia de la flor se acabo…-

-Si, ya lo se, pero hoy nadie va a tocar mi nariz de nuevo.- soltó a la chica y respiro profundo. –Esto va a doler.

Y tan rápido como pudo, se puso la mano en la nariz e hizo presión hasta que se escucho un chasquido. Gimió al sentir su nariz de regreso en su lugar.

-Listo. ¿Ves? Si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tu mismo.- comentó satisfecho, aunque un segundo después sintió que se desvanecía.

La princesa lo sujeto por el pecho y lo miro con preocupación.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Es peligroso.-

-Flynn Rider siempre se cura solo sus heridas.- intento sonar confiado, pero definitivamente fue todo lo contrario. Esta vez Rapunzel en verdad se molesto.

-Escúchame de una buena vez. Tu nombre es Eugene y si no eres un ladrón, deja de comportarte como si aun lo fueras. No estás solo, yo estoy contigo y vamos a ir a que el médico te revise. ¿Entendido?- guardo silencio esperando a que el joven le contestara. El abrió un poco ambos ojos y miro a la muchacha algo avergonzado. -¡¿Entendido?- volvió a preguntar ella.

-Entendido. Adiós Flynn Rider.- decir aquello lo dejo algo confundido, escuchar su propia voz le dio confianza y pánico al mismo tiempo. Los rasgos de la chica se suavizaron y se acercó con cuidado para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, intentando ser suave y no lastimarlo. Al separarse el sonrió de lado. –Adiós Flynn Rider, hola Rapunzel.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Cometí un sacrilegio. ¡Me metí con la nariz de Eugene! Pero todo el mundo tranquilo, el va a estar bien y juro que su nariz va a quedar igual, el médico del palacio es muy bueno. Aunque Eugene nunca lo admitirá, no le confía mucho a los doctores (al menos esa es mi idea) pues ha sido muy rara la ocasión en que ha consultado a alguno, así que una cosas es que atienda a Rapunzel y otra muy diferente es que le toquen la nariz. Este fue un golpe REALMENTE duro, suficiente como para que la hinchazón se le pase a los ojo (en unos días, Eugene se verá como un mapache). Y solo para aclarar, esta será la última vez en que se llamara a si mismo Flynn Rider y la penúltima en que usara el nombre, lo que ya es un gran avance para nuestro chico._

_Un dato importante, hagan lo que hagan NUNCA intenten acomodar una nariz rota, tiene que hacerlo un doctor y al hacerlo el mismo Eugene queda un poco conmocionado (el y su complejo de suficiencia ¬¬)._

_De nuevo mil gracias por su reviews (esta semana fui escritora responsable y pude actualizar), espero que este les haya gustado un poco, hubo sangre (y habrá de nuevo mas adelante… pero no mucha… tal vez) y, aunque parezca extraño, francamente me divertí escribiendo sobre la pelea._

_Gracias a __Camila Fanel, Bernii, Shun2007, Ariz Taerio, KiraAirenHunter y a VI por sus reviews y gracias a todos por leer. Nos leemos pronto XD_


	8. Un poco ebrio, solo un poco

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… y la película en DVD XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Un poco ebrio, solo un poco**

Estaba ebrio. ¿Que tan ebrio?

Estaba tan ebrio que no sabía ni como había conseguido convencer a Rapunzel de ir al Patito Modosito… ¿o ella lo había convencido a él?

Estaba ten ebrio que no sabía como era que todos los matones del bar habían terminado declamando poesía.

Estaba tan ebrio que incluso los poemas y rimas que decían todos estos tipos le parecían bonitos.

Observo su tarro con preocupación, estaba casi vacío y eso no era bueno. Luego, de reojo, miro a la chica sentada a su lado, Rapunzel parecía estar disfrutando mucho y seguramente no sabía que tan ebrio estaba él, porque cuando Flynn Rider se embriagaba, Eugene solo se quedaba callado y lo mas probable era que ella pensara que estaba aburrido.

"_Mientras me hablabas y yo te miraba,  
>se detuvo el tiempo en medio instante:<br>el amor me llamaba y yo le obedecía…"_

¿Quién lo diría? El narizón tenía talento. Hubo varios aplausos y silbidos, y alguien más subió a la pequeña tarima que hacia las veces de escenario.

No estaba seguro de si quería seguir escuchando, pero estaba seguro de que necesitaba otro tarro de cerveza antes de que se mareara demasiado como para levantarse, asi que se puso en pie y se dirigió a la barra.

-¡Otra!- le ordeno al cantinero.

-Ya llevas varias Rider, no creo que…-

-Si, si, lo que digas… y es Fitzherbert.- puso una moneda sobre la barra y el cantinero la tomo de malagana, un nuevo tarro apareció desde atrás. Si, no estaba siendo muy amable, pero francamente no le importaba la opinión de aquel hombre.

"_Permanece a mi lado cuando se apague mi luz …  
>y la sangre se arrastre …<br>y mis nervios se alteren con punzadas dolientes…  
>y el corazón enfermo …<br>y las ruedas del ser giren lentamente"_

Se acomodo para beber del tarro, pero este se quedo a medio viaje hacia sus labios, toda su concentración se disolvió al escuchar aquello, no era que lo conmoviera pero seguro que llamo su atención. ¿Ese era Vlad?

El recuerdo lo golpeo como un martillo. Una habitación a media luz en una torre, una insoportable punzada en el costado y ella llorando. Sus intentos por mantener los ojos abiertos eran inútiles y el aire se hacia cada vez mas pesado, pero eso ya no importaba.

Ella estaba bien. Iba a estar bien. Era lo único que importaba.

El dolor y el miedo, ya no significaban nada, y ella estaba a su lado.

"_Permanece a mi lado…__  
><em>_cuando vaya a apagándome…__  
><em>_y puedas señalarme el final de mi lucha…__  
><em>_y el atardecer… de los días eternos…__  
><em>_en el bajo y oscuro borde de la vida"_

Una nueva ronda de aplausos y silbidos no se hizo esperar mientras el grandulón se bajaba del escenario. Nadie noto al joven del fondo que se frotaba furiosamente los ojos con el antebrazo. Flynn Rider jamás lloraba. Eugene Fitzherbert era otra historia.

En un segundo, Eugene había atravesado la taberna de tres zancadas y se encontraba ya, de pie ante todas las miradas curiosas de los comensales.

-Bájate de ahí.-le gritaron algunos en son de burla.

Él ni se inmuto. Busco hasta toparse con aquellos ojos verdes que le derretían el corazón y se aseguro de que sus miradas estuvieran conectas. Se sorbió la nariz antes de hablar.

-Rapunzel. ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

Un silencio sepulcral se adueño del lugar.

-¡Eso ni siquiera rima!- intento mofarse alguien con aspecto de vikingo. Su compañero de inmediato le dio un puñetazo en la boca para que guardara silencio.

El resto de los hombres se giraron para observar a la chica de alocado cabello castaño que se sentaba en el centro del salón. Rapunzel tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía que estaba atrapada en alguna clase de transe ante la mirada café de Eugene. Ninguno se movió dúrate un minuto y la tención en el ambiente se hizo palpable.

Al fin, ella se puso de pie.

-Eugene… Yo…- dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar.

De nuevo silencio. Todos volvieron a mirar a Eugene, que seguía parado en la tarima, su cara se había convertido en un gesto de pena. Desvió la vista al suelo y se volvió a sorber la nariz con un gesto que parecía el de un niño pequeño.

Se lo había preguntado seis meses atrás luego de la nefasta recepción en palacio y un par de veces mas desde entonces, pero ella se había limitado a sonreírle y escaparse de la situación en cada ocasión. No, esta no podía ser la respuesta. No de nuevo. Necesitaba algo concreto. Un "si" o un "no", fuera la que fuera la respuesta, tenía que escucharla de una vez.

La cabeza se le lleno de determinación y lo impulso a salir corriendo a buscarla, hecho que hizo que todos los presentes explotaran en vítores y gritos de apoyo.

-¡Ve por esha, shicooo!- exclamo el extraño hombrecillo disfrazado de Cupido. ¿Qué no tenia mas ropa?

El aire nocturno le congelo la cara, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso. Miro en todas direcciones hasta que la encontró acariciando a Maximus.

Se acerco con paso firme y se detuvo a su lado. La chica siguió deslizando la mano por el cuello del caballo, daba la impresión en que estuviera concentrándose de más en esa tarea.

Eugene suspiro pesadamente. El sabor a alcohol que tenía en la boca le recordó lo ebrio que estaba y luego de esa pequeña carrea, se sintió muy mareado, asi que puso una mano en el lomo de Max fingiendo que también acariciaba al caballo.

-¿Estás bien?-

Rapunzel asintió rápidamente.

-Ese poema me recordó cuando tu casi…-aclaro la princesa.

La frase quedo colgando en el aire y Eugene no necesitó más explicaciones. Ella también había recordado aquella horrible tarde en la torre.

-Creo que no fue el mejor momento para volver a preguntar. ¿Verdad?-

-Tal vez no.- sonrió con ironía, aunque sus ojos aun parecían brillar de mas.

-Pero estoy aquí, no me voy a ir a ningún lado, te lo aseguro.- deslizo los dedos por el pelaje de Maximus para atrapar la mano de la princesa.-Y tu estas aquí. –clavo la rodilla al suelo con renovada determinación. –Cásate conmigo.-

La chica lo observo por un segundo y las lágrimas contenidas le inundaron los ojos mientras su sonrisa se hizo la más sincera que el había visto jamás.

-Claro que si.- contestó con la voz quebrada. -¡Mil veces si!-

El sonrió también y rió algo avergonzado.

-Me pondría de pie para besarte, pero si lo intento ahora, estoy muy seguro de que lo único que voy a besar va a ser el suelo.-

Ella se arrodillo delante de el, paso los brazos por atrás de su cuello y lo beso con tanto entusiasmo que Eugene sintió que le faltaba el aire. Al separarse, Rapunzel lo abrazo con fuerza y le susurro al oído.

-Permanece a mi lado…-

-Puedes apostarle al Diablo que lo hare.-

Flynn Rider jamás lloraba. Eugene Fitzherbert era otra historia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Simplemente ya tenía que publicar esto, lo escribí antes que varios capítulos, pero necesitaba un poco mas de historia antes. Pero aquí esta, si, yo se que al final de la película Eugene dice que después de "Años y años…" ella por fin le dice que si, pero francamente creo que esta exagerando un poco (con eso de que no se le da), aunque tampoco creo que la respuesta de Rapunzel haya sido a la primera. Y si, es la ultima vez que Eugene piensa como Flynn Rider._

_El fragmento de "Permanece a mi lado…" pertenece a un poema llamado __"In memoriam A.H.H", de Alfred Lord Tennyson (que es LARGUISIMO!) y que aparece de vez en cuando en las películas que dirige Guillermo del Toro. Me pareció muy apropiado para moverles el tapete a Rapunzel y a Eugene. Creo que funcionó bien. _

_Por cierto, la idea de que los tipos de la taberna estuvieran recitando poseía y ese tipo de cosas lo saque de una de las escenas eliminadas de la película que solo salen en el BlueRay (no, no tengo BlueRay, pero You Tube es una maravilla)._

_Como siempre, espero que les guste, me esfuerzo por poner algo que a mi me gustaría leer, así que al menos espero darles un rato de sana diversión ;) y mil gracias por sus Reviews a __Ariz Taerio, KiraAirenHunter, Camila Fanel, tamy y a VI._

_Un enorme saludo y que tengan linda semana n_n_


	9. De lo que hay en la pared

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… y la película en DVD XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

De lo que hay en la pared

Se detuvo para contemplar el avance que llevaba hasta el momento, era ya entrada la noche y había trabajando casi todo el día en aquel mural, necesitaba descansar. Dejo el pincel y se giro dispuesta a tomar un respiro, pero apenas miro hacia atrás, dio un salto. No se suponía que hubiera nadie en su habitación y hubiera gritado, de no ser porque Rapunzel reconocería a esa persona incluso a oscuras.

-¡Casi me provocas un infarto!- le recrimino con la mano en el pecho.

Eugene se rascaba la barbilla, mientras observaba las pinturas de la pared, con aire meditabundo y apenas la miro de reojo, para seguir estudiando el decorado.

-¿Se puede saber cómo entraste aquí? La puerta esta…-

Ella no pudo terminar de hablar, porque el joven levanto un dedo pidiendo silencio y luego se acerco un poco más al muro. Señalo una de las figuras.

-Este es Max.- no era una pregunta.

-Si.- dijo ella. –Pero…-

El volvió a pedirle silencio, se movió unos pasos a la derecha y volvió a examinar la pared.

-¿La Rana?- interrogo cerrando un poco los ojos.

-Pascal.-

-Lo que sea.- le resto importancia agitando la mano. –Es él a fin de cuentas.-

Rapunzel negó con paciencia. El muchacho siguió moviéndose de figura en figura mientras decía los nombres de las personas retratadas ahí.

-Y este soy yo. ¿Verdad?-

-Si.- contesto algo apenada al ver la expresión de Eugene. -¿No te gusta?-

-No, no, me encanta... es solo que… bueno… ¿Por qué tengo la cara plana contra el suelo?-

Ella sonrió y se mordió los labios algo ruborizada.

-Es que te veías muy tierno así.-

-¿Noqueado ante una chica de la mitad de mi tamaño?-

-Indefenso.- corrigió.

-Que decepción. Yo pensé que me veía tierno mientras estoy consciente.- alargo un brazo y capturo a la princesa por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. –Supongo que tendré que esforzarme más.-

La besó con suavidad y ella se dejo llevar por un momento, luego se alejo intentando mantener el control de la situación.

-No deberías de estar aquí Eugene, podrían encontrarte y los dos tendríamos problemas.-dio media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Quieres que me vaya para que no me encuentren o para que no pregunte porque no estas tu en el mural?-

Se detuvo en seco y se giro para ver de frente al muchacho. ¡Como odiaba no saber mentir! Estaba segura de que Eugene podía leer la palabra "Culpable" en todo su rostro, asi que se tapo la cara con ambas manos y suspiro pesadamente. Luego deslizó los dedos hasta la boca y abrió los ojos sintiéndose completamente derrotada.

-Si estoy.- contesto al fin. –Pero me parece que no todos estarán felices de verme.-

-Mientras no sea un desnudo dudo que me moleste.-

-Está bien. Ayúdame.- se acerco hacia un ropero y le indico que lo moviera.

Quedo al descubierto una pequeña sección de colores vivarachos, donde una chica de cabello rubio inconcebiblemente largo ayudaba a una mujer de vestido rojo y cabellera negra a subir a una torre. Se sonreían una a la otra.

Eugene exhaló sonoramente.

-Creo que hubiera preferido el desnudo.-

Ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio por un momento. Al fin, él se puso las manos en la cintura y miro a Rapunzel.

-¿La extrañas?-

-No…- el muchacho levanto una ceja poco convencido. –Si. Es complicado. Madre… Gothel fue mi madre y a pesar de que no era quien yo creía no puedo evitar pensar en ella con cariño. Si Mamá… Sophie… mamá ve esto, seguro que no se sentirá feliz y no quiero herir sus sentimientos. No se que hacer.-

-Creo… que deberías de dejarlo tal como está.- intervino Eugene.

-¿Tu crees?-

-Seguro. Es importante para ti y si no me equivoco, en este mural estas contando tu vida, es hermoso. No todo el mundo puede hacer algo así y no estaría completo sin… sin ella. Seguramente tu mamá lo entenderá.-

-Aun no está completo.- dijo algo más segura de sí misma. –Faltan mis padres y otras cosas, empiezo a temer que necesitaré más espacio.-

-Si puedo ayudarte en algo, solo tienes que decirlo, pero prométeme una cosa.-

-¿Qué?-

-Que me volverás a pintar, cabalgando heroicamente o escalando la torre para rescatarte.-

-No.-luego, pensó un segundo. -¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación?-

El muchacho estiro el brazo de nuevo y la tomo por la muñeca para acercarla, haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta.

-¿Y si me pintas pidiéndole a tu padre permiso para casarnos? No habrá nada mas heroico en mi vida que sobrevivir a eso.-

-No quiero que seas heroico, quiero que seas tierno.- esta vez, ella miro alrededor y volvió a preguntar con mas curiosidad. -¿Pero cómo es que entraste?-

-Si te lo explico… ¿Me pintaras arriesgando el cuello para subir hasta tu balcón?-

-¿Subiste por el balcón…?-

-¿Lo harás?-

Ella suspiro y sonrió de nuevo con paciencia.

-De acuerdo.- Eugene intento besarla otra vez pero ella puso un dedo en sus labios. –Mañana iremos a hablar con mi papá. ¿Está bien?-

-Está bien.-

-¿Ves? Eres tierno.-

-Soy lo que tú digas.-susurro sobre sus labios.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Les pido una ENORME disculpa, he estado tan ocupada que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de escribir. Estoy a punto de emprender una mudanza y mejor ni les cuenta la cantidad de trabajo que tuve las últimas dos semanas. Pero menos de mis tragedias y mas sobre el capitulo. Use la perspectiva de Rapunzel un poco, no lo había hecho y creo que quedo bien, pues quería hablar un poco de sus sentimientos (cosa que no estoy segura si logre, pero lo intente) y a fin de cuentas, tenía que ser Eugene con el que platicara. Creo que él sabe leer muy bien sus sentimientos.  
>Espero que les haya gustado, salió algo cortito y nada mas fue para plantear un poco mas de Rapunzel en mi historia, pero me parece que quedo bien.<em>

_¿Qué opinan?_

_Como siempre mil gracias por leer (y mas si aun leen esto luego de mi abandono por tanto tiempo) y gracias por su comentarios, que son siempre bien recibidos. Gracias a Vi, __Ariz Taerio, Bernii, Shun2007, Paoooo, Criis.M y KiraAirenHunter por su reviews. Espero actualizar la próxima semana, porque tengo algo de tiempo en estos días antes de que el pandemónium de desate._

_Un enorme saludo._


	10. La plática Si, esa platica…

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… y la película en DVD XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La plática. Si, esa platica…

-¡Esto es fantástico!- gritaba Rapunzel mientras corría alrededor de aquel claro.

La nieve lo cubría todo y había carámbanos de hielo colgado de algunos árboles. La gran laguna tenia las orillas congeladas y a lo lejos, cerca de los embarcaderos, algunos niños patinaban en el hielo grueso.

Navidad estaba próxima y la guardia del plació había dado permiso a Eugene de descansar algunos días, los profesores de Rapunzel habían hecho lo mismo. Era domingo y habían aprovechado el día para pasear los dos juntos.

Solos.

¡Por fin!

La princesa estaba tan emocionada que no dejaba de dar saltitos.

Jamás había jugado en la nieve.

A Eugene le gustaba estar cerca cada vez que ella descubría alguna cosa nueva, sus reacciones eran un deleite y si surgían dudas, el podía contestar y ayudar un poco. Como ahora que la veía a punto de quitarse los zapatos.

-Ehmmm ¿Rapunzel?- ella lo miro expectante. –No nos quitamos los zapatos en la nieve, preciosa.-

-¿A no?-

-Nop. Yo se que los odias, pero ahora no te los puedes quitar, no queremos resfriarnos de nuevo. ¿Verdad?-

La chica apretó los labios y negó rápidamente. Volvió a mirar intensamente la nieve a sus pies.

-¿No la puedo tocar?-

-Claro que sí, pero sería mejor que estés abrigada.-

-¿Qué puedo hacer con ella entonces?-

-Muchas cosas, como por ejemplo…- se froto las manos, luego estiro los brazos a los costados y se dejo caer hacia atrás, aterrizo con un sonido amortiguado en la nieve. Comenzó a mover los brazos y las piernas.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza. Se veía realmente tierna cuando hacia eso.

-Un angelito.- ella ladeo la cabeza un poco mas. –Espera y veras.-

Cuando termino se levanto y espero a que la muchacha admirara su obra de arte.

-¡Guau!- comento encantada y de inmediato imito todos los pasos.

Luego de unos minutos, ya había varias figuras alrededor de ellos y ambos se encontraban recostados sobre la nieve. Rapunzel jugaba con su respiración, haciendo nubecitas de vapor.

-Y bien. ¿Qué te parece el invierno hasta el momento?

-Muy divertido.-

Si alguien le hubiera contestado eso el año anterior, probablemente le habría escupido en la bebida o algo así. Eugene nunca había sido particularmente aficionado al invierno. No le gustaba el frio y la nieve era un enorme problema si no podías conseguir un refugio decente.

-¿Eugene?-

Ese era el tono de voz de "Tengo una de ESAS pregunta." ESAS preguntas eran las que le daba pena hacer, algo que ella consideraba que todo el mundo sabía meno, por supuesto ella misma. Le daba miedo hacer ESAS preguntas a cualquiera, temía que se rieran y normalmente se las hacia a Eugene. Él lo sabía muy bien y disfrutaba de aquella confianza.

-Dispara.- contesto con naturalidad.

-¿De dónde vienen los bebes?-

El estomago se le fue a los pies. Se levanto para verla a la cara y, por supuesto, Rapunzel no se estaba riendo, como el joven esperaba, ni parecía bromear. Era una pregunta muy seria y sincera.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- le pareció escuchar algo de pánico en su propia voz.

-Una de las chicas que me ayuda a vestirme en las mañanas está esperando a su bebe. ¿De dónde viene?-

-Vienen de…- aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa, así que contesto lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. –Vienen de Francia.-

"_Idiota."_

-¿En serio? Eso es fantástico.- dijo ella, como siempre su inocencia era encantadora- ¿Y cómo llegan?-

-En… En… Tu sabes, con estos, pájaros… y… -se aclaro la voz con nerviosismo, para luego rascarse la nuca.

Eugene había intenta contestar con franqueza a todas y cada una de ESAS preguntas que la princesa le había hecho hasta el momento, incluso si no sabía la respuesta.

¿Por qué el cielo es azul? ¿Cómo funcionan los relojes? ¿Cuántos países hay en el mundo? ¿Por qué no te gusta la avena de desayuno?

Pero esto era diferente.

-¿Gothel nunca te lo explico?- la chica bajo la mirada algo avergonzada.

-Cuando le pregunte se molesto mucho, unas semanas después me dio un libro de biología donde explicaban algunas cosas, pero le faltaban paginas. Sé que se necesita un hombre y una mujer, pero no se para que. También se que la gestación de un bebe humano dura nueve meses y se mide en trimestres, pero no entiendo como entra y sale del vientre de la madre. ¿El pájaro lo mete? ¿Cómo?- se detuvo al ver que él se apretaba el tabique de la nariz. -¿Es algo malo que pregunte? Si vienen de Francia…-

-Preciosa.- respiro profundo y se puso de pie. –No vienen de Francia.-

-Pero acabas de decir…-

-Ya sé lo que acabo de decir, perdóname si te confundo, pero solo era una broma. Y no, no es malo que preguntes, es solo que no creo ser el mejor candidato para explicarte eso.-

-¿Entonces si sabes cómo funciona?-

-Claro que lo sé y mejor que muchos, eso te lo aseguro, es solo que yo… no debería ser quien te diga todas estas cosas. Debería de ser alguien de tu familia, uno de tus profesores, alguien a quien le tengas confianza.-

-Te tengo confianza.- ella se incorporo, para sentarse delante de él.

"_Gancho al hígado."_

No había forma de escaparse de esto, menos aun si ella en verdad le estaba pidiendo ayuda. Odiaba que Rapunzel tuviera este tipo dudas, pero esto era el colmo, seguramente Gothel había tenido la precaución de arrancar esas hojas de ese libro de biología. Entre menos conozca alguien sobre cómo funciona el mundo cuanto más fácil es de influenciar y controlar.

-Ok, te voy a explicar lo básico. Pero no soy doctor, no me sé la ciencia detrás de todo y creo que tú ya entiendes varias cosas teóricas que yo no. Después podemos buscar algunos libros de anatomía y revisar los dos juntos. ¿Está bien?-

Ella asintió.

-Esta va a ser una tarde muy larga.- tendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Caminaron por la orilla del agua mientras hablaban. Eugene lanzaba miradas nerviosas a los alrededores de vez en cuando, casi esperaba que el Rey se materializara del aire, pero luego de unos minutos se tranquilizo. La princesa comenzó a ruborizarse casi de inmediato, pero era claro que su interés por saber era más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento y llegado el momento, se refería a algunas cosas por nombres demasiado técnicos como "gametos" y "óvulos", cosas que el joven no tenía idea de lo que eran.

Al fin, cuando termino de explicar, hizo una pausa y observo con detenimiento a su pequeña acompañante. Ella miraba el suelo con una expresión, mezcla de confusión y pena, a la que el reformado ladrón no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar.

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunto.

-Creo que es hermoso.-

Eugene parpadeó confuso, había esperado una variada gama de reacciones y respuesta, pero esta no estaba en sus parámetros.

-¿Hermoso?-

-Que un par de personas se tengan tanta confianza y amor para traer a un bebe es hermoso.-

-Bueno.- inhaló profundamente. –No todos llegamos aquí por amor. A veces un par de personas lo hacen y ya, no es que todo el mundo quiera tener hijos todo el tiempo, solo digamos que es muy "divertido" hacer niños, pero no todos quieren a los niños.-

Algo de amargura se había colado en esa última frase. Miro a otro lado intentado disimular, intentando controlar su propia lengua, intentando no pensar en eso de nuevo.

Sabía que la princesa había detectado su cambio de humor, sin importar lo mucho que se jactara sobre el control de sus sentimientos, estaba muy seguro que para ella era como leer en un libro abierto con el título de "El simplemente obvio Eugen Fitzherbert".

-Igual creo que es hermoso. ¿Sabes por qué?-

Obviamente, ella esperaba a que Eugene le preguntara, así que respiro profundo y hablo con calma.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque de entre todas las oportunidades de que dos personas se conocieran y entre la enorme posibilidad de que algo tan mágico pasara, sin importar la razón,… -continuo ante un intento de el por interrumpir. –y por la inmensa probabilidad en contra. Eres tú. Tu estas junto a mi, en contra de toda expectativa y opinión. Es lo más hermoso que puedo imaginar.-

¡Un momento! Se suponía que era él quien estaba intentando ayudar a Rapunzel y, ahora, era a él a quien instruía. No tenía idea de cómo era que la princesa se las arreglaba para sacar sabiduría práctica de la nada y levantarle el ánimo en el proceso.

-Si lo pones así, suena muy bien. –comento aligerando su humor. Luego sonrió. -¿Entonces te parezco hermoso?-

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Se acerco a él, se puso de puntillas y lo beso en la mejilla, para luego colarse por debajo de su brazo y abrazarlo de costado por el pecho, buscando un poco de calor.

-Eso ya lo sabes.- tirito un poco antes de volver hablar. –Tengo frio.-

Eugene estrecho un poco mas a la chica debajo de su brazo.

-¿Mejor?-

-Mucho mejor.-

En verdad podía llegar a gustarle el invierno.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: ¡Soy la peor persona del mundo! Y aunque me gustaría excusarme diciendo que he tenido una cantidad inaudita de trabajo y compromisos (que si los tuve), pero creo que eso no justifica el hecho de que me tarde 2 meses en actualiza (QUE HORROR!). En fin, lo hecho, hecho esta, así que a lo que sigue._

_Debo decir que, aunque ya tengo algunos capítulos semi terminados, necesitaba escribir algo como esto, no sé porque, pero simplemente no encontraba el orden para todo lo demás si no encontraba alguna forma de que Eugene le diera "La plática" a Rapunzel. Creo que soy medio mala para explicar este tipo de cosas por escrito y el fic está en categoría K, lo que significa que no puedo poner muchas cosas "intensas". Pero a ver que sale._

_Eugene saco un poco del lado que definitivamente no le vimos en la peli, pues el jura y perjura que jamás habla de su vida (aunque le cuente cosas a Rapunzel durante el campamento), resulta bastante obvio que a el mismo no le gusta su historia y alguna razón debe de tener. Si alguna musa se apiada espero darles un poco mas de ese trasfondo._

_En cuanto a Rapunzel, espero haber explicado bien como pienso que ella entendía las cosas. No creo que Gothel fuera por allí contestándole a la niña todas sus preguntas, es decir Rapunzel tiene solo 3 libros MUY técnicos en su biblioteca y en mi torcida imaginación, si le arrancamos una que otra hoja, es mas fácil convencerla de que los hombres son "sucios rufianes" o "come niños" y, mi favorita, "hombres de largos colmillos". ¡En serio! ¿Qué tan mal informada estará ella como para tragarse esos cuentos? Gracias a dios que Rapunzel es muy lista y, aunque se asusta, busca también entender._

_Me despido para volver con el resto de los esclavos y espero no hacerlas esperar de nuevo, por tanto tiempo. Mil gracias por leer y gracias a __VI, Ariz Taerio, Criis, KiraAirenHunter, nanda18, malkavianat, Lollipoop, Aenema, Claire y kIrA-ChAn ItZeL-SaMa HoShI KoU por sus reviews y por seguir la historia, espero que le haya gustado a todos y que aun les interese un poquito T_T._

_Un saludote._


	11. Solo eran negocios

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… y la película en DVD XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Solo eran negocios

-Buenas tardes Eugene.- dijo la reina sin levantar la vista de los papeles en los que se ocupaba.

-Buenas tardes Majestad.- devolvió el saludo algo cohibido. -¿Quería verme?-

-Si por favor, pasa y cierra la puerta.-

Eugene no entendía cual era la urgencia o para que la Reina lo había mandado llamar a media mañana, a la mitad de su guardia, aunque agradecía la calefacción interior del palacio. Se quedo de pie delante del escritorio donde la reina trabajaba sin mirarlo, una pequeña línea cruzaba la frente de la mujer y solo se escuchaba la pluma rasgando a través del papel. Normalmente, la reina era muy amable con él, incluso se reía de sus chistes y lo llamaba Eugene. Siempre le ofrecía galletas. Así que el silencio comenzó a ponerlo nervioso.

¿Estaba molesta? ¿Se había enterado?

Si ese caballerango había ido de boca floja a contarle a la reina, el se encargaría de darle algunas clases de discreción y tacto.

-Eugene- al fin dejo de escribir y miro al muchacho. -Quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas.-

-Le juro que la princesa y yo no hacíamos nada, solo estábamos allí, sin hacer nada. Seguro que el heno debe haber dado una muy mala impresión, y sobre todo porque lo traíamos en todo el cabello, pero esos es normal cuando te acuestas en heno. Se te atora en el cabello y en la ropa, y Rapunzel no encontraba su corona, pero si la encontramos y… y…-

-¿Heno?-

La reina lo miro con la duda escrita en toda su cara, luego ladeo la cabeza, justo como la princesa lo hacía cuando no entendía alguna cosa.

A Eugene le tomo unos treinta segundos en comprender que la Reina Sophie no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando y que ahora era el que se estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo.

-¿Heno?- contesto repitiendo la pregunta. –No, no, no dije heno, es decir, lo que yo quería decir con heno, bueno… es que hay tanto y… ¿Para que quería verme?- sonrió con disimulo.

La Reina parpadeo un par de veces antes de recomponerse. Tomo la hoja que tenia delante de ella y se la tendió al muchacho.

-¿Sabes que es esto?-

-Un edicto.- contesto en automático.

Había visto suficientes por allí colgados en arboles o plazas, no era la gran cosa, pero empezó a leerlo al notar el nombre en el encabezado.

-¿Los Stabbington?-

-Si, te llame aquí porque quería hacerte un par de preguntas sobre ellos-

Eugene trago sonoramente. Había intentado no pensar mucho en sus antiguos compañeros de fechorías, aunque, siendo parte de los solados de plació, eso era realmente difícil. Por aquí y por allá se había enterado de algunas cosas sobre ellos y, todo sobre, sobre su estado legal. Se sorprendía mucho de que los hermanos siguieran vivos, eso si, en muy malas condiciones según le contaron, luego de ocho meses presos. Aun así, no tenía muchas ganas de indagar mas allá de eso, el solo pensar en ellos y en lo que tarde o temprano les pasaría le quitaba el sueño. El había esta TAN cerca de eso…

-Seguro.-

-¿Sabes quién era el señor Shmit?-

Su cuello se tenso de inmediato.

-Si señora.- hizo una pausa antes de continuar. –Un joyero, ellos… nosotros entramos a su tienda. Ese hombre se despertó y Ron lo degolló.-

La reina bajo la vista y escribió, luego pregunto sin despegar los ojos del papel.

-¿Cuál es Ron?-

-El de… el del parche en el ojo.-

-¿Te suena el nombre de Emily?-Eugene sintió que las tripas se le revolvían.

-Si, es una chica que trabajaba en un mesón. Ellos…-

-Dejaron poco de ella.- concluyo la mujer. Eugene asintió rápidamente.

Algo le bullía en el interior. ¿Se sentía mal? ¡No! Odiaba a esos infelices, odiaba haber trabajado con ellos en mas ocasiones de las que había deseado en toda una vida. Pero lo que más odiaba era que muy en el fondo, en el rincón más lejano del estomago, se le agitaba un pánico atroz hacia esos matones. No le tenía a nadie tanto miedo como a ellos dos.

Si Flinn Rider podía jactarse de algo, era de siempre escapar a todo problema "bien librado" y en su conteo eso quería decir jamás involucrarse en peleas directas (A menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. ¿Para qué pelear si podías huir?). Jamás herir a terceros y, por sobre todo, jamás matar a nadie. JAMAS. Siempre había encontrado la forma de salir de las situaciones con ingenio y agilidad. Con alguna que otra herida, si, pero con el honor en alto.

En cambio los Sabbington disfrutaban con el dolor ajeno, de dañar y lastimar a los demás. Había visto de primera mano de lo que eran capaces. Un hermano solo era malo, tenerlos a los dos juntos era una pesadilla hecha realidad, Eugene había rogado porque algo le ayudara a deshacerse de ellos de una buena vez durante años y cuando los dejos en el fondo del desfiladero para largarse con la corona en su morral, se había sentido liberado por fin de un peso que no deseaba cargar. Sabía muy bien cual era ese peso, su conciencia lo torturaba de vez en cuando. Los había visto hacer todas esas atrocidades, era cierto, pero nunca había dicho "Basta".

-Jamás…- comenzó a hablar con un hilo de voz. La reina dejo de escribir. -Jamás les dije que se detuvieran, nunca tuve el valor, pero si lo hubiera hecho seguro me abrían matado a mi también. –rio con ironía, pero sin nada de humor. –Lo hubieran hecho gustosos, no les caía bien, trabajaban conmigo porque el negocio era bueno, pero nada más.-

Se froto las manos en la casaca y siguió hablando casi sin saber porque lo hacía.

-Ojala hubiera dicho "No", ojala hubiera evitado que lastimaran a tantas personas, pero ellos me daban tanto miedo.-

No quería admitir que aun se lo daban. Solo pudo morderse los labios para no soltar toda la sopa.

-A veces, todo lo que necesita el mal para triunfar es que los hombres justos no hagan nada.- el joven miro a la Reina por un momento, algo centellaba en esos ojos verdes. –Hay gente muy influyente que se interesan en esos hermanos, gente que los quiere libres. Frederich y yo no podemos actuar libremente debido a esa gente.-

La sola idea de verlos caminado por allí hacia que las manos le sudaran, pero que hubiera quien quisiera liberar a los Stabbington era casi inconcebible. La reina se puso de pie y caminó hasta el antes de volver a hablar.

-Veras, no siempre se pueden tomar estas decisiones de inmediato, por mas que seas el gobernante. Tienes que saber eso, tú y Rapunzel deben saberlo, por eso quiero que me ayudes a armar el caso en contra de ellos. Necesitamos más cargos en su contra y algo de compañía me caería muy bien.- ella puso su mano en el brazo de Eugene. -Si alguna vez quisiste detenerlos, este es un buen momento para hacerlo.-

De nuevo, el joven asintió, pero esta vez lo hizo con más convicción.

-Me encantaría ser de ayuda.- las facciones de la Reina se suavizaron por primera vez en la tarde.

-Gracias.- dio media vuelta y camino de regreso al escritorio. –También espero que me expliques eso del heno, claro, cuando terminemos.-

-Claro, el heno, el heno… ¿Dónde íbamos?- se aclaro la voz. El cuello de la casaca comenzó a apretarle la garganta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Bien, estoy en cama, con un gripón olímpico y en calidad de bulto, aprovecho para actualizar. El gripón me impidió hacerlo el sábado o ayer, pero ya estamos aquí._

_Este capítulo también salió cortito y realmente no lo tenía planeado, pero lo empecé a escribir y me gusto la idea, más que nada, porque la reina me cae muy bien y quiero que Eugene empiece a involucrarse en asuntos serios, si va a ser príncipe y luego rey (que nervios) debe de aprender de algún lado._

_En cuanto al heno… bueno, digamos que nuestros queridos protagonistas fueron interrumpidos en un momento de lo menos oportuno. No entrare en detalles porque creo que no hace falta, cada quien puede pensar lo que quiera en cuanto esa paca de heno en alguna caballeriza solitaria… y, bueno, lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo estos dos XD._

_Sobre los Stabbington, aun estoy pensando que voy a hacer con ellos, realmente quiero eliminarlos (y no se imaginan cuanto) pero tengo un problema. Hace algunos días me entere de que habrá un corto animado llamado "Tangled ever after" algo así como "Enredados para siempre" (y yo giraba de la emoción al leer la noticia) que se planea saldrá para primavera, donde nos contaran la boda de Rapunzel y Eugene. El poster ya anda por allí y los Stabbington aparecen (de hecho TODO el mundo aparece en ese poster) por lo que tengo conflictos para saber que hare con ellos dos antes de la boda. No me gusta escribir algo y que luego no cuadre con lo canon, así que tendré que esperar._

_De nuevo, gracias a todos por leer y gracias a __kIrA-ChAn ItZeL-SaMa HoShI KoU, VI, Ariz Taerio, Criis, Bernii y a Altariel de Valinor por sus reviews._

Nos leemos muy pronto.

PD Busquen el poster y véanlo, luego me dicen que opinan, yo soy feliz como lombriz… ¿Las lombrices serán felices?


	12. Que alguien me recuerde porque hago esto

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… y la película en DVD XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Que alguien me recuerde por que estoy haciendo esto…**

La nieve caía con delicadeza sobre todo, flotaba suavemente y se posaba en el barandal y en los arboles, el techo y el suero. Lo malo era que también caía sobre él y no podía moverse ni para sacudirse. Hacer guardia no era tan divertido. Ahora entendía por qué los soldados que vigilaban siempre estaban distraídos o dormidos. ¡Esto era aburridísimo! Él también se dormiría si no estuviera de pie.

Una pisadas solitarias comenzaron a acercarse a través de la capa de nieve fresca, eran lentas pero constantes y seguras, se dirigían hacia el sin duda. Hizo un saludo con la alabarda que sostenía y se quedo lo mas quieto que pudo. Si hacia algún movimiento o su postura era incorrecta, Maximus lo regañarían… de nuevo.

Las pisadas al fin se detuvieron a su izquierda y miro de reojo a la persona que lo examinaba. Casi rio ante la expresión de la princesa. Casi.

-Hola.- dijo Rapunzel con una radiante sonrisa. Ella lo miraba por debajo de una pesada capucha color verde que combinaba con sus ojos y que tenía que levantar un poco con una mano para poder ver.

Eugene no contesto. Siguió mirando al horizonte y fijo en la posición de saludo. Ella dejo de sonreír.

-¿No me vas a saludar?- ladeo la cabeza esperando una respuesta.

-No puedo.- mascullo lo más bajo que pudo. –Se supone que no debo hablar.-

Si, en realidad no debía, pero era divertido ver sus gestos. La princesa inflo un poco las mejillas como si hiera un puchero y cruzo los brazos.

-Al menos dime a qué hora termina tu turno.-

Y un silencio cargado de expectativa se adueño de la pareja. Rapunzel miro alrededor y sonrió con complicidad, encontró un lugar en el barandal donde podía sentarse, quito la nieve y así lo hizo. Mientras ella no se fuera, Eugene no podía dejar el saludo marcial en el que se encontraba y ella no se iría hasta que él le hablara.

Claro que era más fácil que ella resistiera en ese juego de "estira y afloja", estaba sentada y bien abrigada, el en cambio se tenía que quedar de pie y los dedos se le entumecían por la tención de detener el saludo y el frio. De todas formas estaba encantado de tenerla allí.

-¿Sabes?- comento la muchacha, mientras comenzaba a columpiar las piernas de atrás para delante. –Mi maestro de matemáticas cree que es hora de ponerme ejercicios REALMENTE difíciles, dice que las ecuaciones que me pone son ya bastante complejas y a mí no me parecen la gran cosa. Solo tienes que graficar variables, es como dibujar con matemáticas. Me encanta.-

Eugene no podía evitar que sus cejas se movieran una contra la otra. Solo a Rapunzel podrían encantarle las matemáticas. ¿Qué rayos era "gratinar vacantes"? La princesa continúo hablando mientras las campanas de los relojes en toda la ciudad comenzaban a anunciar las 6 de la tarde.

-El profesor de etiqueta me pidió que acomodara mi cabello de otra forma. Dijo que parece que me peino con un tenedor en las mañanas.-

"_¡Que tonto!"_

-Le dije que eso absurdo. Además a mí me gusta así.- Rapunzel se pasó una mano por debajo de la capucha para comprobar su cabello.

"_Esa es mi chica."_

-No me agrada ese profesor, dice cosas desagradables todo el tiempo. Sobre mi pelo, sobre Pascal, sobre trepar a los arboles y sobre... - guardo silencio y apretó los labios.

"_¿Sobre mi? ¡Ja! Eso si me gustaría oírlo."_

-No quiero volver a tomar clases con él, se lo diere a mamá Sophie durante la cena, debe de haber alguien mas que pueda enseñarme esas cosas.-

Por unos minutos, ella guardo silencio y su concentración se diluyó en la nieve junto a sus piernas, mientras comenzaba a hacer trazos pequeños que no terminaban en nada. Estaba ansiosa. Eugene quería preguntarle cual era el problema, pero también sabía que de todas formas ella se lo diría, asi que permaneció en su lugar si hablar.

Era buena hablándole. Era bueno escuchándola. Salía natural.

-Papá me ha estado contando sobre las alianzas que tiene el reino, con quien nos llevamos y con quien no. Yo se que suena aburrido, pero entre mas lo pienso, mas me parece que todo es un enorme tablero de ajedrez. Todos son piezas. Todos quieren algo a cambio de moverse. Francamente, empiezo a preocuparme, no sé si pueda manejar algo que trabaja en tantos niveles.-

El joven dejo que una sonrisa se le asomara en los labios. ¿Qué podía decirle él? Aun había momentos en los que se preguntaba por que demonios estaba parado cubriéndose de nieve, con hambre y sueño, cuando podría estar gozando la vida a lo grande como Flynn Rider solía hacerlo.

Todo el mundo esperaba muchas cosas de el ahora que ambos estaban comprometidos. ¿Pero que esperaban exactamente? ¿Qué se hiciera un gallardo general o un inflado príncipe? Ya no había espejos y humo para cubrirlo, lo que veían era lo que había. Así que un par de semanas atrás opto por seguir las cosas a su paso, sabía que no a todos les gustaba eso, pero no le importaba.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al mirar a Rapunzel delante de el.

El recordatorio de porque estaba haciendo esto estaba sentado delante de él jugando con la nieve y contándole sus propios temores.

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto con curiosidad ella al ver su sonrisa.

Por supuesto que el no contesto, recompuso su rostro y siguió tan quieto como pudo. La princesa torció la boca en un gesto de fastidio, pero algo malévolo le brillo en los ojos.

-Es una pena que no me digas a qué hora termina tu turno.- se levanto y camino hasta el con pasos lentos y meticulosos. Puso las manos en la espalda fingiendo desinterés. –Tal vez podríamos ir al pueblo por algunos pastelillos, de esos que te gusta, con relleno de crema y zarzamora.-

"_Mmm… Zarzamora."_

Ella sonrió, algo se le había deslizado en la fachada de perfecto soldado, una grieta en su defensa. Pero seguía testarudamente quieto.

-Luego podríamos ir a escuchar villancicos, creo que ya aprendí algunos, así que también podríamos cantarlos… aunque no te gusta cantar. O podrimos bailar un poco en la plaza, aunque la última vez que lo intentamos, no duro mucho.-

"_Uhuuu. ¡Golpe bajo!"_

Esto ya estaba a punto de ser demasiado, quería defenderse y decir que no cantaba por que decenas de chicas podrían parecer de la nada y saltarle encima. En cuanto al baile, ella obviamente se refería al día de su cumpleaños, cuando bailaron con la gente que celebraba en el festival, pero ellos dos apenas y habían dado un par de pasos juntos antes de que la música se detuviera.

Rapunzel se acerco con movimientos medidos, como lo hace un gato jugando con su presa, hasta colocarse delante de el, poniéndose de puntillas para estar al nivel de su rostro, estaba a punto de besarlo…

-Pero…- dio unos pasos atrás. –Tal parce que tendrá que ser otro día…-

Algo muy parecido a un bufido se le escapo al chico entre los labios.

-Es una pena que no sea hoy.- continuo ella. –Te ves taaan bien de uniforme.-

-¡Lo sé!-

-¡Gane!- Rapunzel levanto los brazos celebrando. –Logre que hablaras, te gane.-

-Yo no creo que hayas ganado.- soltó la alabarda en el suelo junto a el y se saco el casco, luego se acerco a la chica.

Puso sus manos en la cintura de la muchacha, levanto la capucha para verla mejor y sonrió de lado. Ella lo miro confundida.

-Pensé que no te podías mover hasta que terminara tu turno.-

-Ahaja. No puedo.- cerro la distancia.

Un poco de comprensión apareció en los ojos de ella.

-¿A qué hora termino tu turno?-

-A las seis.-

-¡Podríamos habernos ido hace media hora!-

-¿Y compartirte con el resto de la ciudad? No, prefiero estar parado en la nieve otra hora mirándote al hablar.-

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije o solo me mirabas?-

-Claro que te escuche, solo mirarte me convertiría en una especie de mirón desagradable.- comento pasándole un brazo por sobre los hombros. –Matemáticas gratinadas, el profesor de etiqueta es un patán, las alianzas y el ajedrez te preocupan.-

Rapunzel sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Y qué piensas?- dijo ella mientras la capucha volvía a cubrirle los ojos.

-Pienso que lo harás bien, solo debes de llenar tus expectativas y las de nadie más, todo saldrá como debe de ser.- le sonrió, pero no estaba seguro de que ella pudiera verlo por debajo de la capucha, así que puso sus manos con suavidad en las mejillas de ella y bajo su cara hasta poder ver esos ojos verdes. -También pienso que crema y zarzamoras estarían bien, muero de hambre. Pero lo más importante es…- levanto de nuevo la capucha. -¿Qué TAN bien me veo?-

-Eres un engreído.-

-Corrección, soy tu engreído.-

Se besaron con pausa. A Eugene le encantaba hacerlo al ritmo de Rapunzel, la cabeza le daba vueltas cada vez y era el mejor incentivo para seguir adelante con todo esto. Se separaron y el dejo su frente sobre la de ella, prolongando el momento un poco más.

-Gracias por escucharme.-

-Gracias por venir.- tomo la mano de la muchacha y la puso sobre su antebrazo. –Ahora, por favor, vamos a comer algo.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Este es otro capítulo que me salió de la nada, pero creo que necesitaba decir un poco de lo que creo que Rapunzel podría estar haciendo, así que la deje hablar un rato. En otro fanfic leí que ella podría ser muy buena en matemáticas, porque es buena en ajedrez y cosas de ese tipo, francamente le encontré sentido, así que ahora no puedo evitar pensar que Rapunzel es buena con ecuaciones y esas cosas (cosa que yo no, dichosa ella)._

_Por allí me habían mencionado que parece que Eugene le pone mas energía que Rapunzel y tengo que estar de acuerdo, pero deben de recordar algo; estoy usando la perspectiva de Eugene y por eso solo escuchamos lo que el hace. Si hablara desde Rapunzel mas seguido, les diría que a ella le choca que todo el mundo la trate como si fuera de azúcar (Eugene es el único que no) o que se confunde constantemente cuando ve algo que no entiende y se mortifica por eso, que tiene una cantidad enorme de clases y que a veces en las noches no puede dormir. (De nuevo esas son mis loqueras.)_

_Creo que ellos dos son una gran pareja por que se complementan muy bien. Saben escucharse uno al otro y los dos están dispuestos a trabajar duro para que todo salga bien para el otro. Es un "ping-pong" que creo se nota mucho en la escena de la presa, se salvan uno al otro varias veces (en menos de 5 minutos)._

_Algo mas, Rapunzel peinándose con un tenedor lo saque de "La Sirenita", siento que Ariel y Rapunzel son algo así como "hermanas" porque Glen Keane (que es un genio y verlo dibujar me quita el aliento) es el dibujante responsable de haber creado a las dos y quería hacer una alegoría a eso._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, mil gracias por sus reviwes a __Criis, Bernii, kIrA-ChAn ItZeL-SaMa HoShI KoU, Camila Fanel, Ariz Taerio, Altariel de Valinor y a Estrella, ya saben que sus comentarios son mi combustible y para los que solo leen, igualmente mil gracias._

_Espero actualizar pronto, aunque voy a estar atareada y mejor aviso que me tardare un poco en estos días, pero ya saben que esto no termina hasta que ponga "fin"… o algo así. Nos estamos leyendo muy pronto ;)_


	13. Una noche de esas

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… y la película en DVD XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una noche de esas

Se empujo con los codos en el colchón y miro alrededor, aunque siendo sinceros, a penas y podía abrir los ojos. Todo era oscuridad. Debía de ser muy tarde en la noche, o muy temprano de mañana, su habitación se veía justo como debía. ¿Entonces por qué rayos se había despertado?

Afuera, el viento soplaba en una ventisca colosal, pero eso tampoco era lo que lo había despertado, el podía dormir con mucho más ruido que ese. Como en una taberna o algo asi, esa opción estaba descartada.

Volvió a dejarse caer entre las almohadas y se arrebujo entre los edredones dispuesto a dormirse de nuevo. De todas formas no estaba que digamos muy despierto.

NOCK NOCK

Otra vez se incorporo, ahora, si que había escuchado algo.

Miro abriendo un ojo y otro intentando enfocar a la puerta. ¿Acababan de tocar?

NOCK NOCK NOCK

"_¡Ay, no es cierto!"_

¿Qué no podían dejarlo dormir? Había tomado turnos dobles toda la semana para poder tener libre Navidad, incluso había intercambiado los turnos con otros soldados y cubría a quien se lo pidiera, pero esto ya era demasiado. ¡Eran las 3 de la mañana!... o al menos eso parecía decir el reloj de pedestal de la esquina, aunque no distinguía muy bien.

NOCK NOCK NOCK

Se levanto frotándose los ojos. Los golpes en la madera parecían ser mas insistentes. Fuera quien fuera el que estaba tocando a la puerta estaba a punto de perder los dedos… eso si Eugene lograba mantener el equilibrio o enfocar bien.

Apenas y había girado el picaporte de la puerta, cuando un borrón castaño entro volando y se abrazo a él con fuerza por el pecho. Eso casi lo despertó.

-¿Rapunzel?-

La muchacho no contesto, solo se apretó mas contra el. Eugene se rasco la cabeza desconcertado, luego se froto la cara intentando pensar con mas claridad.

-Ehmmm. ¿Quieres pasar?-

En un segundo ella lo había soltado y desapareció en el interior de su habitación. Se despabilo un poco y miro en el pasillo. Nadie. Tenía que hablar con alguien sobre el nivel de seguridad en los pasillos durante la noche. Tal vez con Max…

"_¿Qué?"_

Si que estaba dormido.

Se acerco a la mesita de noche que tenia junto a su cama, golpeándose el dedo gordo del pie en el proceso, para prender el quinqué. La luz fue tenue al principio y luego la llama creció iluminando la habitación un poco mas.

Había fantaseado muchas veces con tener a Rapunzel en su habitación, de noche, en su cama. ¡Vaya que si lo había pensado! Y ahora aquí estaba, Rapunzel… en su habitación… de noche…en su cama, pero esto distaba mucho de lo que se había imaginado.

Un bulto de cobijas se arremolinaba en el centro de su cama, un bulto que se estremecía con cada silbar del viento en el exterior y Eugene comenzó a entender. Se sentó en la orilla del colchón y se paso una mano por el cabello.

-¿Esta todo bien?-

Dio la impresión, que de debajo de todas aquellas cobijas y edredones, Rapunzel asentía rápidamente y que luego de un momento negaba en el mismo movimiento.

-¿No puedes dormir?- dijo con un bostezo atravesado a media pregunta.

El bulto solo negó.

-¿Sabes? Si alguien te viniera a buscar y te encontrara aquí, yo estaría en serios aprietos.-

De nuevo silencio, no le pareció que la princesa comprendiera del todo el concepto de "serios aprietos", ni de la razón para que así fuera, por lo que no insistió. Luego pensó que las conversaciones en un solo sentido definitivamente no le gustaban. ¿Qué era lo que andaba mal?

Hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar, miro alrededor, escuchando los sonidos de la tormenta de nieve y del viento silbando en algún lejano y desolado pasillo del castillo.

-¿Tienes miedo?-

No hubo respuesta. Ese era el problema.

Volvió a bostezar, se rasco la cabeza y recordó algo que tal vez podía ayudar. Eran pocas las cosas que tenía en su habitación, aunque eran muchas más de las que nunca había tenido y que podía llamar "suyas" con todas sus letras, así que podía hallar cualquier cosa dentro de esas cuatro paredes con los ojos vendados. Lo encontró de inmediato.

El montículo de cobijas parecía poner atención a los sonidos de sus movimientos y esperar expectante su regreso. Al fin, cuando volvió a sentarse en la orilla del colchón, observo el libro con un gesto de triunfo y, aclarándose la voz, leyó.

-"La aventuras de Flynnagin Rider"-

Los cobertores se quedaron quietos. Sonrió. Rapunzel lo había escuchado hablar sobre el libro un par de veces y sabia lo que significaba para el. Era un buen momento para por fin leerle la mejor historia que conocía… aunque no conocía muchas, pero esto siempre había ayudado a los chicos del orfanato a olvidar las pesadillas o los truenos en las noches oscuras. Seguro que aun funcionaba.

Abrió las hojas y comenzó. Aun no se había dado el tiempo para repasar la lectura, pero era como reencontrarse son un viejo amigo. Lo embargo una grata sorpresa al darse cuenta de que solo bastaba pasar la hoja para recordar donde iba cada palabra, cada dialogo, cada descripción y pronto se encontraba haciendo los mismos ademanes y dando la misma entonación que daba a la lectura cuando le leía a los demás niños.

Noto que conforme leía, las cobijas y edredones iban abandonando la rigidez y comenzaba a escuchar de vez en cuando un "Ohooo" de sorpresa o como contenía la respiración.

-… "¿Te volveremos a ver?" Los ojos de la chica se veían vidriosos por la inminente partida del héroe. "Claro que si, siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesiten" Y montando sobre su caballo, Flynnagin se despidió mientras galopaba hacia el horizonte…- Eugene cerró el libro y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Es muy bueno.- la voz de la princesa, como siempre, sonaba llena de franqueza. El muchacho se giro para comprobar que ella ya se había asomado por entre los edredones.–Aunque me pareció algo corto.-

-Lo es.- concordó. –Pero este es solo el primer cuento, hay cinco mas en este libro.-

-¿Puedo verlo?-

-Claro.-

Rapunzel examino el volumen, pasando las hojas con curiosidad y deteniéndose para ver las letras capitales al inicio de cada capítulo. Estas tenían pequeñas ilustraciones de los personajes y resultaba obvio que a la chica le habían gustado.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto señalando a uno de los personajes. El joven dudo un segundo antes de explicar.

-Un ladrón.- contesto, intentando restar importancia.

-¿De qué trata este cuento?- pasó un par de hojas.

- Flynnagin le pide al ladrón que le enseñe algunos trucos de magia para poder cambiar de aspecto. El ladrón intenta engatusarlo, pero Flynnagin le gana en el juego con ingenio en vez de magia. Me gusta mucho esta historia.-

-¿De aquí sacaste la idea de convertirte en ladrón?- ella se veía muy convencida de su conclusión.

Eugene no pudo contener una carcajada.

-No, no saque la idea de este cuento. No es que haya pensado mucho en ello, solo… me deje llevar por la situación.-

-¿Qué situación?-

Apretó los labios, no estaba convencido de querer hablar de esto y mucho menos con Rapunzel. Estaba seguro de que ella tenía una idea algo estilizada de lo que era ser ladrón. Eugene sabía que era bajo, sucio y desagradable, nada digno de platicar con la persona que más te importa en el mundo.

Intento hablar con confianza.

-Mejor te ahorro la triste historia.-

En respuesta, ella se acomodo mejor a su lado, como esperando a que empezara a leer de nuevo una de las historias. Suspiro derrotado, no había forma de negarle algo cuando hacia eso.

Guardo silencio un minuto buscando la forma de empezar, nunca había contado eso antes y, aunque no estuviera animado de hacerlo, al menos lo iba a hacer bien. Rapunzel lo merecía.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que odio el invierno?- ella asintió rápidamente. –Bueno, no me gusta porque odio el frio. Pero no el frio que sientes cuando sales de la cama o el que se cuela debajo de un abrigo caminando por la calle. Me refiero al frio que sientes de noche, cuando no tienes donde resguardarte y los dedos se te ponen morados o no puedes sentir lo pies. Esa clase de frio.-

Rapunzel se veía muy seria, Eugene no intentaba asustarla ni provocarle lastima, así que se detuvo de nuevo y la miro esperando que dijera algo.

Nada. Respiro profundo y continuo.

-Hace 10 años, cuando salí del orfanato, en verdad quería hacer las cosas bien. Conseguir un trabajo y tal vez una habitación, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba. Los trabajos que me ofrecían eran solo de ayudante, muy mal pagados, sucios o peligrosos. Intente de todo, pero la paga era tan mísera que en un par de ocasiones me fui debiéndole dinero a mi patrón. Antes de que me diera cuenta el invierno había llegado y la primer ventisca me atrapo en un callejón de un pueblo al sur de aquí. La peor noche de mi vida. No tenia ropa de invierno ni forma de hacer fuego y no había comido en tres días, pero olvide por completo el hambre, casi no podía pensar porque me dolía todos los músculos.-hizo una pausa y aflojo un poco su postura. –Francamente pensé que me iba a morir.-

-¡Pero no te moriste!- aclaro la princesa intentando animarlo de alguna forma, él le sonrió sin humor.

-No, no me morí. Pero para cuando salió el sol yo estaba desesperado por el frio y el hambre. Resultaba que a ese callejón daba la puerta trasera de una panadería y vi cuando el panadero llego y dejo abierto. Lo conocía, les vendía pan a los frailes del monasterio contiguo al orfanato y pensé que podría ayudarme. Me acerque y toque, con la esperanza de que el hombre me regalara algo de pan o me dejara entrar en calor junto al horno. El solo me amenazó y ordeno que me largara, luego se dio vuelta y dijo algo que no se suponía que yo escuchara…-

-¿Qué dijo?-

Sus puños se cerraron y desvió la vista de la princesa. No sabía si lo que sentía era pena o rabia, o una desagradable mescla de las dos, pero de todas formas lo dijo. Bajo la voz como si fingiera hablar como alguien más.

-Vete a morir a otro lugar bastardo.-

Le tomo unos minutos tener el valor de mirar de nuevo a Rapunzel.

-Creo que no tome muy bien eso, no luego de esa nochecita, tome un pedazo de madera y golpee al hombre en la cabeza. El cayo inconsciente y yo casi no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, pero decidí que no me iba a ir a morir a ningún lado. Cerré la puerta y me pare junto al horno un rato, me calenté un poco y tome varias barras de pan recién hecho. Encontré algo de dinero que el panadero guardaba detrás del mostrador y le quite su abrigo. Luego de eso me largué, justo como el hombre me había sugerido.-

-¿Qué paso entonces?-

-¡Que paso! Pues que llegue a la conclusión de que era mucho más fácil tomar las cosas sin pedir permiso, de todas formas yo no le agradaba a nadie y no me importaba si yo les agradaba. Si conseguía distraer a alguien de alguna forma y quitarle su dinero, podía comer y dormir en un lugar caliente. Eso era todo. Pero me volví bueno y ser bueno trae fama. Así que luego de dos años de robar bolsillos en los mercados yo ya era muy bueno y muy famoso. Empezó a aparecer gente rica que querían que les consiguiera cosas. ¡Ni te imaginas la cantidad de ricos que desean las cosas de otros! Al principio temí que fuera alguna clase de trampa y fui muy precavido, pero luego de unos trabajos me di cuenta de que la cosa iba en serio… y las pagas también iban en serio. Llegue a ganar tanto dinero por un trabajo que no necesitaba hacer otra cosa por tres meses. Fue entonces cuando decidí dejar de ser Eugene. El pobre huérfano que casi se había muerto de inanición y congelado en un callejón. Era patético, no quería ser patético y Flynn Rider era la solución. Dije ese nombre casi por accidente luego de comprarme ropa nueva en una tienda, pero sonaba mejor cada vez que lo decía. Flynn era famoso y tenía dinero, me bastaba con dar una buena sonrisa para que la gente me respetara. Eugene no era nada ni tenía nada, a nadie le molesto que dejara de existir por ocho años.-

Ambos guardaron silencio. Solo se podía escuchar el viento silbando con furia alrededor del castillo.

-A mí me gusta Eugene Fitzherbert mucho más que Flynn Rider.-comento la princesa intentando animarlo un poco.

-Y sigues siendo la primera.- contesto él con algo de amargura en la voz.

Ella salió de la protección de los cobertores y lo abrazó. Eugene quería decirle que no necesitaba un abrazo, no era un niño pequeño al que tuviera que reconfortar y que se suponía que era él quien debía de reconfortarla a ella, después de todo, para eso había llegado a su habitación. Pero parecía que a Rapunzel ya no le molestaba el sonido de la tormenta, concentrándose solo en abrazarlo con ternura. Algo en ese abrazo lo dejo sin alegatos.

La abrazó en respuesta y dejo de pensar en cualquier cosa, no le importaba los problemas y desaires que había tenido en toda su vida, solo le interesaba ella. Su opinión era la única que realmente importaba. Muy en el fondo, temía que la princesa escuchara su historia y sintiera lastima, vergüenza o peor aún, desaprobara por completo sus acciones. Ahora lo único que podía sentir dentro de aquellos brazos era un hermoso "Aquí estoy". No necesitaba nada mas.

No supo por cuánto tiempo permanecieron abrazados uno del otro, pero al volver a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que Rapunzel estaba dormida. Se aferraba con fuerza a la camisa holgada que el usaba y , aun dormida, no aflojaba su agarre.

Escucho con atención y noto que la tormenta había menguado, el cielo comenzaba a clarear y algunas aves trinaban con entusiasmo antes del alba.

Miro de nuevo a la chica. Esta vez, lo que veía, se acercaba mucho más a sus fantasías y el corazón se le acelero de solo pensarlo. Ella se movió en sueños, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho y balbuceando algo sobre el viento que él no pudo entender. No había forma de dejarla allí, no si no quería que los reyes lo expulsaran del reino o le hicieran algo peor. Tampoco quería despertarla, así que la tomo entre sus brazos y la levanto con cuidado. Camino en silencio por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de la princesa. De nuevo, ni un solo guardia en el camino.

"_¡Que alivio! ¿Qué pensarían si me vieran ahora con la princesa en brazos? Aun así, hay que hacer algo con la seguridad."_

Dejo a Rapunzel sobre la cama y la cubrió con sus mantas. La observo dormir unos minutos, hasta que unos chasquidos llamaron su atención.

Pascal lo miraba con mala cara y algo somnoliento, parecía que el tampoco había pasado muy buena noche. Daba la impresión de que la rana le sugería que se fuera de una vez, pero como siempre, Eugene no estaba muy seguro de cómo interpretar lo que el reptil intentaba decirle. Si es que intentaba decirle algo.

-¿Sabes algo rana?- dijo acercándose y tomando a Pascal en una mano. –Creo que soy el bastardo más suertudo del mundo.-

Volvió a mirar a la muchacha. Un golpe húmedo en la oreja lo hizo saltar, Pascal acababa de meterle la lengua en el oído una vez más.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- susurro intentando no sacudir al animalito. –Ya me voy. ¿Feliz?-

El lagarto sacudió la cabeza, al tiempo que era depositado en la colcha junto a la princesa. Pascal parecía muy satisfecho de haber logrado que el muchacho se fuera y de poder volver a dormir junto a Rapunzel.

-Aun así, soy más suertudo que tú.- sentencio Eugene al cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Llegamos al capítulo 13 justo en "Día de Muertos", me imagino que por eso me tomo tanto tiempo escribir, ya saben, tenía una carga impresionante de trabajo, aunque ahora el capitulo me salió larguísimo así que eso debe de compensar un poco la espera. _

_Esta vez quería que Eugene hablara un poco sobre si mismo y esa parte de su pasado que no le gusta tocar, creo que solo a Rapunzel le contaría algo de su historia, aunque el hecho de que este algo dormido ayuda a que suelte la sopa. Como siempre, espero lograr que funcionen bien juntos, primero ella lo necesita y luego es el. Ya sé que esta vez no hubo beso, pero para mí los abrazos son cosa muy personal y se acercan mucho a la intención de un beso. Me gustaría decir que Flynn si se hubiera atrevido a algo más "intenso" con la princesa, pero Eugene está cambiando y aunque traiga unas ganas ENORMES de alocarse en serio con Rapunzel, no lo va a hacer si ella no quiere… mucho menos si esta inconsciente. Jajaja nuestro muchacho se esta convirtiendo en un caballero._

_Ya había dicho que creo que Eugene no le gusta hablar de su pasado por qué a el mismo no le gusta su pasado y creo que se siente avergonzado (por eso el cambio de nombre y todos los escudos emocionales, por ejemplo, el sarcasmo) y por si tienen duda, creo que Eugene tiene unos 26 años. Hay que aceptar que el ya no se ve tan muchachito como Rapunzel y desde que vi la película pensé que eran mucho mayor que ella. No hay nada confirmado, pero la gente que trabajo en la película dice que lo calculaban en los veintitantos avanzados, así que según yo, tenia unos 15 o 16 cuando salió del orfanato y unos 18 cuando empieza a ser Flynn Rider._

_Algo mas, el cuento que menciona Eugene sobre un ladrón es en realidad el cuento de "__El ladrón fullero y su maestro" otro de los cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm._

_Tengo unos días libres, asi que espero poder ponerme a trabajar en los capítulos que siguen y actualizar pronto, como siempre gracias a todo por leer y a Ariz Taerio, Camila Fanel, kIrA-ChAn ItZeL-SaMa HoShI KoU, Estrella y a Altariel de Valinor por sus reviews._

_Un saludo para todos._


	14. Para entregar un regalo

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… y la película en DVD XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Lo que hay que hacer para entregar un regalo**

El banquete de navidad era esplendido. Faisán, estofado de cerdo, papas gratinadas y una inmensa mesa destinada exclusivamente para los postres. La mejor mesa del mundo, si le preguntaban a Eugene.

Se atiborro de comida y se atiborro de postres. Claro que gran parte del tiempo solo quería pasar desapercibido entre los invitados, por lo que se aseguraba de servirse cuando los demás se alejaban de la comida, pero al cabo de dos horas de repetir la operación varias veces, estaba más que satisfecho y se dedicaba a examinar al resto de los comensales, mientras mascaba un panecito de nombre francés muy curioso, solo por ocio.

Unas mujeres hablaban sobre vestidos extranjeros en los que les sería muy difícil entrar, tres generales de cabello gris se entretenían recordando viejas batallas y algunos tipos de aspecto estirado discutían de política… Rapunzel estaba con ellos.

Otro mordisco al panecillo.

No, definitivamente no le estaba ayudando a pensar. ¿Cómo sacarla de allí sin ofender a nadie en el proceso? Ser cortes significaba seguir en la fiesta, pero el no quería seguir en la fiesta. ¡Quería salir lo antes posible! Quería mostrarle lo que había hecho para ella durante la mañana. Pero la princesa en verdad parecía estar disfrutando de la conversación y, por mas ganas que tuviera de cargarla al hombro y salir volando del salón, no la iba a interrumpir cuando estaba divirtiéndose tanto. Incluso a costa de su salud mental.

Resoplo con fastidio y miro de nuevo alrededor. Los Reyes hablaban con unos duques y reían bastante animados.

No, tampoco iba a acercarse a ellos. De todas formas era probable que hablaran de cosas que solo los reyes y duques consideran gracioso… ¿De qué reirían?

Continúo con la inspección, nada interesante ni con que distraerse, estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas de encontrar a alguien con quien hablar cuando noto un par de ojos oscuros fijos en él. Cejas muy pobladas se contraían una contra la otra y un bigote se torcía de lado.

Eugene tragó tan fuerte el pan que un par de personas lo miraron extrañados por el ruido.

El capitán de la guardia lo fulminaba desde el extremo opuesto del salón. Vestía un traje azul muy diferente al uniforme militar con el que estaba acostumbrado a verlo y eso le daba mala espina.

Al cabo de un segundo, el capitán comenzó a caminar en su dirección y el muchacho retrocedió un par de pasos. No quería saber porque se le acercaba el militar. No quería estar cerca de él y, definitivamente, no quería hablar con él. Para su espanto, su espalda dio con la pared. No tenía para donde escapar y cuando volvió a mira al frente, el tipo estaba de pie delante de él con las manos en la espalda y el bigote más torcido que antes.

-Rider.- el hombre hablo con pausa y disgusto.

Eugene no abrió la boca, al contrario, decidió que era un excelente momento para darle otra mordida al pan. Aun había mucha gente que lo llamaba Flynn Rider y era probable que lo siguieran haciendo por mucho tiempo, lo que no le molestaba, era bastante famoso y lo sabía, en algunas ocasiones, hasta le gustaba. Pero el Capitán hacía sonar ese nombre como si fuera la palabra más sucia en el vocabulario existente.

No estaba dispuesto a caer en el juego del militar, no en navidad, había cosas mucho más interesantes en las que pensar. Como en lograr sacar a Rapunzel del lugar, así que relajo la postura y miro al hombre como si le interesara algo de lo pudiera decirle.

-Veo que te las arreglaste para entrar en la fiesta.- comento el militar, pero no sonaba realmente animado.

-Veo que usted también.- contesto Eugene dándole otro bocado al pan e intentado sonar despreocupado. –Pensé que lo despedirían o algo así.-

-No seas ridículo.- rio un poco. –Por veinte años he estado a las órdenes de los reyes y mi familia ha servido a la casa de Corona durante tres generaciones. No puedes esperar que un simple intercambio de golpes con alguien como tu me prive de la confianza del Rey.-

En realidad si lo esperaba, es mas, lo deseaba. Podía vivir el resto de su vida sin tener que tratar con aquel tipo. ¡Le había roto la nariz! Volvió a morder el pan y a mirar a otro lado. No le importaba si el militar hablaba de nuevo, simplemente no le pondría atención, pero tras unos momentos de incomodo silencio, el Capitán seguía sembrado como un maldito espantapájaros en el mismo lugar.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- esperaba que esa fuera una indirecta lo suficientemente clara como para que su interlocutor desapareciera, pero se sorprendió al ver que el hombre torcía mas el bigote, esta vez en la otra dirección.

-A decir verdad… es posible.- el militar apretó la mandíbula. -

-Mire, no tengo idea de que está hablando y realmente me importa muy po…-

-Me dijeron que te has quejado de la seguridad en algunos pasillos del castillo.-

El muchacho se quedo con la boca abierta. Era cierto, se había quejado de eso, pero eso había sido dos días atrás… y solo con Max. Maximus no podía hablar… ¿O si?

-Si.-contesto algo desconcertado. –Me parece que las rondas podrían ser mas eficientes durante la noche.-

-No me sorprende que andes merodeando en los pasillos de noche…-

-¡No merodeo!- contesto Eugene moderando su voz. Al Capitán no pareció importarle aquello y siguió hablando.

-Tú piensas como un ladrón…-

-Oiga. Esta así de cerca de acabar con mi paciencia.-

-Por una vez en tu vida Rider, escúchame, quiero que me digas como es que crees que podrían mejorarse las guardias. Cuando digo que piensas como un ladrón, es porque tu forma de ver las cosas puede ayudar a desarrollar algunas ideas que tengo para la seguridad del castillo. Eso incluye la seguridad de la princesa.-

-Pues tomando en cuenta que a ella ya se la robaron una vez, esa no es tan mala idea.-se rasco la barbilla. Las cejas del Capitán volvieron a juntarse.

"_Touché"_

-Entonces. ¿Vas a decirme o no?-

¿Este loco en verdad le estaba pidiendo ayuda? ¿¡A ÉL! El muchacho examino el panecillo por un minuto, luego miro al Capitán.

-¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?- iba a gozar esto.

El hombre rodo los ojos y lo miro con desdén.

-¿Por favor?-

Eugene sonrió.

-No tiene idea de la cantidad de trabajo que estoy a punto de ahorrarle.-

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, ambos seguían discutiendo acaloradamente la posición de algunos soldados, las rondas y rutas que deberían tomar. Los dos defendían sus puntos como si la vida se les fuera en eso.

-¡Eso es absurdo! ¿Para qué poner a un soldado en contra esquina? Se vería terriblemente mal.- el militar manoteaba al hablar.

-No se trata de cómo se vea, si no de lo que él vea, así puede vigilar dos pasillos al mismo tiempo y no lo sorprenden tan fácilmente.-

-Pero en la esquina esta resguardado.-

-Sí, pero tiene puntos muertos de visión.-

-¿Qué puntos muertos?-

-Los puntos por los que yo llego a la cocina… es decir, por donde alguien puede llegar a la cocina sin que lo vean.-

-¿Disculpen?-

Ambos hombres se detuvieron y miraron a la Princesa. Rapunzel parecía algo confundida de verlos juntos, platicando, sin intentar matarse el uno al otro.

-Majestad.- saludo el militar inclinando la cabeza. Cosa que la chica aprovecho para mirar al joven, señalar al Capitán con los ojos y articular un silencioso "¿Qué?". Eugene le contesto solo giñando un ojo y sonriendo con disimulo.

-Perdón Capitán, pero me gustaría robarle un rato al Señor Fitzherbert, si me lo permite.-

No parecía muy contento de terminar aquella conversación, aunque Eugene rebosaba de felicidad, el hombre no se opuso y se retiro de inmediato. El ex-ladrón amplio su sonrisa. Tomo la mano de la chica, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del salón, aprovechando que al parecer nadie los estaba viendo y ella se dejo llevar sin quejas.

-¿De que hablabas con el Capitán?-

-Quiere que le salve el trasero.- la chica lo miro confundida. –Es en sentido figurado Preciosa. Quiere que lo ayude, aun insisto que un caballo podría hacer mejor su trabajo.-

-¿Quiere que lo ayudes? ¿Y tu aceptaste?-

-Ajaaam. Extraño. ¿Verdad?- contesto mientras bajaban una escalera, luego levantó una ceja. -¿Señor Fitzherbert?-

-No puedo ir por allí diciéndote solo Eugene, la gente aun se asusta de que te tenga tanta confianza.- contesto Rapunzel como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Deberían de asustarse de otras cosas.- confeso llevándola hasta una puerta que conectaba con el patio empedrado. Dos abrigos colgaban de un perchero cercano.

-¿De qué?- pregunto con curiosidad mientras aceptaba el abrigo que él le entregaba.

-Pues… de cómo me las arreglo para robarte con tanta facilidad.- abrió la puerta para que ella pudiera salir. –Luego de que tu distrajeras al guardia, por supuesto. De a dónde vamos los dos solos sin que nadie nos vea.- cerro de tras de ellos una vez que ambos estaba fuera. –O de cómo es que logro que cierres los ojos.-

Ella lo miro con suspicacia.

-Por favor.- le lanzo su mejor sonrisa. Rapunzel meneo la cabeza en un gesto complicidad y cerró los ojos. Eugene se le acerco y le paso la mano por enfrente de la cara para confirmar que no hiciera trampa, luego puso su manos en los hombros de la Princesa y la guio hacia adelante. La detuvo a unos metros del árbol donde solían reunirse y se froto las manos con entusiasmo. -Ya puedes mirar.-

La chica abrió los ojos muy emocionada, pero luego de una breve inspección, su rostro rebelaba un enorme desconcierto.

-¿Qué es?-

-Es un columpio. No me digas que nunca has visto un columpio.- ella siguió observando sin cambiar su expresión. -¡Santo cielo!-

Eugene se sentó en el columpio y comenzó a moverse de atrás para adelante un poco, luego palmeo el espacio a su lado. Rapunzel se coloco junto a él y analizo el movimiento por un momento, al fin, algo pareció gustarle y sonrió con nostalgia.

-¡Yo hacía esto con mi cabello!-

-Exacto.- dijo él en tono triunfal. –No puedes correr con él y atarlo por todos lados, pero pensé que te gustaría y tiene espacio suficiente para los dos. Puedes usarlo cuando quieras. Lo que intento decir es algo así como…. Feliz Navidad.-

Ella le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante y lo abrazó.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti.-

Se dio la vuelta y busco dentro del abrigo, al encontrar lo que buscaba, tan rápido como una centella se lo enredo en el cuello.

-Una Bufanda.-

-Si.- contesto Rapunzel. –Es para que no te de tanto frio durante tus guardias y los guantes le hacen juego. ¿Ves?- extrajo unos guantes de lana gruesa que sin duda, al igual que la bufanda, habían sido tejidos por ella.

-¿Cómo haces para esconder estas cosas? Tienes que enseñarme.-

-Tú tienes tus secretos y yo los míos.-

Ella le acomodo un poco más la bufanda en el cuello. Cuando acabo, pareció decidirse y lo sujeto de la prenda para atraerlo hacia sí. Eugene sonrió mientras la besaba. Esta vez, él tenía ganas de llevar las riendas del beso y lo hizo lento, pausado y profundo, pero sobre todo largo. Muuuy largo. Rapunzel lo sujetaba firmemente de la bufando y pensó que en definitiva era un excelente regalo.

Se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos. Sus respiraciones se convertían en nubes de vapor que se elevaban al cielo.

-De esto es de lo que debería de asustarse la gente.- comento el muchacho con una sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno, pues que se asusten.-

Y volvieron a besarse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Creo que me adelante mucho con este capítulo navideño (casi más de un mes) pero ya ven que las cosas me van saliendo como se me ocurren y pues ni modo. Varias de ustedes me habían sugerido que Eugene podría usar su conocimiento en el mundo delictivo para hacer mejoras en el castillo y pues si… aunque ya había pensado algo, fue hasta que me dijeron que la idea se concreto en mi cabeza, así que gracias chicas. n_n_

_¿Por qué un columpio? Bueno, porque es algo relativamente fácil de hacer. Quería que Eugene le regalara algo hecho por el mismo y creo que él se puede dar cuenta que a veces Rapunzel extraña su cabello. Luego no sabía que podía darle ella a él, hasta que recordé que nuestra castaña protagonista sabe tejer y ¡Voila! Ella también presta atención y sabe que a Eugene no le gusta el frio. Así los dos se regalaron algo hecho específicamente para el otro. _

_Además, según las notas sobre la producción, mucha de la estética de la película está basada en __una pintura de J__ean-Honoré Fragonard llamada normalmente "El columpio", de hecho, si buscan la imagen de la pintura y luego algo de los dibujos conceptuales de Rapunzel, hay uno donde ella se está columpiando justo como la chica de la pintura. Es muy gracioso XD._

_No podrán quejarse, ahora tuvimos doble beso y si me lo preguntan, aun siguen muy entretenidos en el segundo intento (jojojo)._

_Ya me extendí muchísimo, así que mejor voy agradeciendo a __Camila Fanel, Ariz Taerio, Lollipoop, kIrA-ChAn ItZeL-SaMa HoShI KoU, Bernii, Altariel de Valinor, Estrella, shadowgirl416, Nikki-Grey y a Mlle. Janusa por sus comentarios y gracias a todos por leer mis loqueras. Espero leernos de nuevo muy pronto._

_P.D. El panecito de nombre francés curioso que está comiendo Eugene es un croissant, vulgarmente conocido en México como Cuernitos._


	15. Hay que poner atención

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… y la película en DVD XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hay que poner atención**

Entro con un gran estruendo y pateo un cubo de agua que se encontraba en su camino. Maximus levanto la cabeza de su comedero y miro algo molesto al humano por el alboroto, estaba comiendo y le gustaba tener algo de paz cuando lo hacía.

-¡Esto es absurdo!-

Max rodo los ojos. Por alguna extraña razón, al antiguo enemigo le gustaba expresar sus molestias delante de él. Normalmente estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, le parecía divertido oír todo lo que ese humano pensaba, pero justo ahora estaba comiendo y se sintió algo fastidiado de lidiar con eso, sin más, volvió a agachar la cabeza para tomar un poco de heno y mascarlo.

-No puedo creer que me haya pedido que me quedara. ¿Por qué? Se supone que estoy en su escolta.-

El humano comenzó a caminar en círculos. Precia estar muy molesto. Max resoplo entre los labios con paciencia.

-Tú lo sabías… sabías que me pediría eso y no me avisaste.-

El caballo le regreso una mirada de ironía.

-No me veas así, yo al menos te avise la semana pasada que te herrarían de nuevo, pero esto…- el humano exhalo derrotado y se dejo caer sobre una paca de heno. –Podría al menos haberme preguntado, no solo descartarme del plan sin hablarlo. Le pidió al Capitan que me sacara de su escolta. ¿Puedes creerlo?-

Claro que podía creerlo, Maximus había estado con su humano cuando la chica de ojos bonitos le solicito mover al antiguo enemigo de su escolta. Había que admitir que ella tenía buenas razones y una excelente forma de exponerlas.

-¿Pero por que lo hizo? ¿Por qué va a hablar sola con esa gente? Esos duques aun quieren que ella se case con su hijo, creen que el compromiso que arreglaron con los padres de Rapunzel sigue en pie y, aun así, ella quiere ir a platicar con ellos. Lo que es peor, quiere ir sin mi.-

El joven se paso las manos por la cara.

-¿Qué tal si algo pasa durante el viaje y yo no estoy con ella para protegerla? Aun es temporada de avalanchas y hay mucha nieve en los caminos. Es peligroso. ¿Qué tal si los duques se enfadan? ¿Qué tal si el duquecito resulta ser un loco secuestrador de alguna clase? ¿Qué tal si…? ¡Auuuuuch! ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué me muerdes?-

Max se había cansado de escuchar tanta queja, sobre todo, por que sabia cuales eran las razones de ojos bonitos y creía que ella tenia razón. Miro al humano y le relincho con toda la intención de darse a entender.

-¿Crees que Rapunzel tiene razón?-

Asintió.

-¡Pero soy su prometido! Debería de estar a su lado, esa es la idea básica, estar a su lado. Que ella cuente conmigo.-

Levanto una ceja.

-Sí, ya sé que ella me pidió que me quedara, pero no entiendo porque.-

Maximus no podía creer que tendría que explicarle esto. A veces los humanos eran tan ciegos. Se irguió y ladeo la cabeza, observando al humano directamente.

-¿Yo?- dijo el confundido. -¿Yo qué?-

Con las pezuñas empezó a golpear el suelo y movía la cabeza como si estuviera enojado. Hacia esos movimientos cuando le quitaban la avena.

-¡Claro que estoy molesto! Mi chica se va a visitar a un tipo con el que se supone estaba comprometida y me deja aquí.- el humano se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear de nuevo. –Si ese niño mimado hace un solo intento por acercase a ella sin pedirle permiso, yo mismo me encargare de quitarle todos los dientes, uno por uno y…-

El antiguo enemigo se detuvo y miro a Max, al fin parecía haber comprendido algo. Se paso una mano por el cabello.

-No quiere que me pelee con él.-

El caballo sonrió satisfecho.

-Pero no me voy a pelear con él, yo no hago esas cosas, yo…- Max levanto un ceja. –Ya sé que acabo de decir que le quitaría todos los dientes, pero se controlarme.-esta vez levanto las dos cejas. -¡Ay por favor! Solo me he peleado una vez y fue con el Capitán, así que estaba plenamente justificado, el resto del tiempo no ando por allí rompiéndole la cara a las personas.-

El joven humano hizo una pausa y volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello. Max sabia que hacia eso cuando se ponía nervioso o se sentía inseguro.

-¿En verdad tengo tan mala reputación que Rapunzel prefiere dejarme?-

Max sacudió la cabeza negando. Con uno de sus cascos golpeo el suelo una vez. El humano lo miro confundido.

-¿Uno?-

Perfecto, el antiguo enemigo sabía contar. Con movimientos calmados, Maximus se acerco al joven y lo empujo un poco hacia atrás, luego se paro delante como si intentara cubrirlo de algo.

-¿Me está protegiendo? Por eso no quiere que vaya, para que yo no meta la pata y me pase algo si hago alguna idiotez.-

El caballo relincho feliz. Regreso a su lugar y golpeo el suelo dos veces mas.

-¿Dos?-

El humano seguía sorprendiéndolo. Max se contoneo como yegua y pestañeo, luego se puso firme, dio unos pasos con la cabeza alzada y miro alrededor como su hubiera mucha gente. Hizo una inclinación y volvió a mirara a joven.

-Eheee…-

Su admiración por la inteligencia humana se acabo. No tenía otra forma de explicarse, así que repitió exactamente los mismos movimientos. Casi podía ver cómo le funcionaba el cerebro al antiguo enemigo por el esfuerzo.

-Rapunzel es la princesa y quiere… ¿Qué todos la saluden?-

Resoplo fastidiado.

-Espera, espera, ya entendí. Rapunzel quiere probarle a la gente del reino que puede resolver problemas por si misma.-

Maximus volvió a relinchar satisfecho, vaya que era difícil hablar con un humano.

-¡Podría haberme dicho eso! Sabe que tiene todo mi apoyo. Podría… podría…- cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. –Podría habérmelo dicho si yo no me hubiera largado sin dejarla terminar de hablar. ¡Soy un imbécil!-

Al fin algo en lo que el caballo estaba totalmente de acuerdo. El humano se apretó el tabique de la nariz y respiro profundamente.

-No puedo creer que hice eso. Ella intentaba hablar conmigo y yo deje que mi ego me controlara. Si, me sacó de la escolta. ¿Y qué? ¿Qué más da si me pide que me quede? Tengo que disculparme, tengo que…-

En las campanas del la torre del reloj sonaron las once.

-¡Tengo que alcanzarla antes de que se vaya!-

El antiguo enemigo se puso de pie y salió disparado por la puerta tan rápido como entro. A veces los humanos eran realmente raros.

Corrió por los patios y los pasillos como alma que lleva el diablo. La comitiva partiría a las tres y si no se apuraba no la alcanzaría.

Llego a una de las terrazas del patio principal justo en el momento en que Rapunzel entraba en la carroza y los demás jinetes se disponían a montar en sus caballos. No había tiempo para escaleras. Salto a la terraza inferior y luego al patio de piedra. Las plantas de los pies le ardieron por el impacto pero ya se preocuparía de eso después.

-¡Esperen!-

Volvió a correr, pero respiro aliviado cuando, tanto conductor como jinetes, se volvieron para mirarlo. La princesa asomo la cabeza por la ventana.

-Rider ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Tú no vienes en esta comisión.- dijo un teniente.

-Es Fitzherbert. Y no, no voy con ustedes, pero quisiera hablar con la princesa un segundo…- se detuvo junto al carruaje. Abrió la puerta y miro a Rapunzel. –Si ella quiere hablar conmigo.-

Ella lo miraba con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, intentaba poner cara de pocos amigos, pero algo en el fondo fallaba miserablemente. Se veía más bien dolida.

-¿Ahora si vas a escucharme?-dijo la princesa.

-Todo lo que quieras decirme.-

-¡Bien!- salió de la carroza sin aceptar la mano que él le deba para ayudarla a bajar. – ¿Porque te fuiste? Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar de hablar.-

-Sí, yo…-

-Necesitaba que me escuchares. No te imaginas lo presionada que estoy en este momento y quería pedirte un favor.-

-¿No podríamos hablar en otro lado…?- pregunto algo nervioso al ver como todos los guardias y la gente que pasaba los observaban.

-¡Todo el mundo espera mucho de mí!- siguió ella sin ponerle atención.

-Parece que no.-

-Y tengo miedo, como nunca en mi vida, tengo miedo. Esto no es un juego de ajedrez. Una partida se detiene, pero aquí afuera, si fallo será mayúsculo y quiero demostrarme que puedo arreglar situaciones de estado yo sola. Nunca hago nada sola y por una vez me gustaría intentarlo sin maestros, ni mis padres… incluso sin ti. No quiero ser grosera, pero hay demasiada gente a mi alrededor. ¡Puede ser asfixiante!-

-Rapunzel.-

-Todos están poniendo atención a lo que hago y como lo hago, jamás había sido el foco de la atención de tantas personas…-

-Rapunzel.-

-De hecho. ¡Nunca había estado con tantas personas!-

-Rapunzel.-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Discúlpame.-

Ella parpadeo un par de veces y relajo sus hombros. Eugene se acerco un paso y tomo su mano con delicadez, esperando que no rechazara el contacto. Esta vez la princesa no se aparto.

-Discúlpame si no te escuche. Creo que no tengo una escusa, ya me habías dicho que tienes miedo de echarlo a perder, pero confió en ti. Que no te quepa la menor duda. Si quieres ir sola, esta bien, solo dímelo. No le des rodeos… me confunden los rodeos.- le sonrió de lado.

-¿Te molesto que no te lo dijera de inmediato?-

-Si.- admitió apenado.

-Perdón. No quería tomar la decisión sin consultarte, pero creí que…-

-Está bien.- Rapunzel lo miro intrigada. –Eres la jefa… o al menos lo serás, y vas a tener que tomar decisiones sin importar lo que la gente piense. Incluso sin importar lo que yo piense. Solo… intenta avisarme cinco minutos antes a que a los demás… ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo.- ella le sonrió de regreso. Luego se detuvo y miro alrededor, volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez algo más que avergonzada y sonrojada. -¿Acabamos te hacer una escena?-

Eugene levanto la vista y miro a la gente que los observaba con expectativa. Se rio un poco y bajo la vista hasta la princesa.

-Si.-contesto en un susurro travieso. –Eso hicimos. ¿Quieres darles un gran final?-

Sin que le contestara, Rapunzel lo tomo de las mejillas y jalo de él para besarlo con fuerza. La sorpresa le duro poco y la abrazo para atraerla hacia sí, mientras que algunos de los aldeanos y sirvientes que los miraban prorrumpían en aplausos y vítores. El teniente se aclaro la garganta intentando llamarles la atención, pero a ninguno de los dos les importo y por el contrario, le pusieron más ímpetu.

-Majestad.- volvió a hablar el teniente. –Tenemos que partir o se hará tarde.-

Eso si logro que se detuvieran, aunque no hizo que se separaran uno del otro y se miraron a los ojos con intensidad. Rapunzel se mordió el labio.

-Tengo que irme.-

-Lo sé.-

-Tardare dos semanas.-

-Lo sé.-

-¿Cuidarías de Pascal por mí?-

- No lo sé.-

-Tal vez podamos volver en diez días.-

-Entonces la rana y yo te estaremos esperando aquí.-

-Me daré prisa.-

-¡Majestad!- llamo el teniente algo impaciente.

Ambos dieron un paso atrás sin dejar de mirarse y la princesa se dirigió al carruaje donde el reformado ladrón le ayudo a subir y cerró la puerta.

-Dale su merecido a esos duques.-

-No te preocupes. Les diré que alguien ya me robo el corazón.-

-Bien.- contesto satisfecho. -Debo admitir que tu novio es algo aprensivo pero creo que puedo retenerlo lo suficiente como para que puedas escapar. Ve con cuidado.-

Le dio un último beso corto para despedirse de ella. Demasiado cortó para sus gustos y observo a la comitiva alejarse. Se sorprendió un poco al notar que Maximus estaba parado junto a él.

-¿Qué quieres?-

El caballo lo miro en son de broma y le sonrió mientras movía las cejas.

-Solo cállate.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: PERDON! Me tarde muchísimo tiempo escribiendo esto, pero lo empecé a escribir y de pronto no me gusto lo que llevaba, así que lo volví a escribir y como estuve sumamente ocupada el tiempo se me vino encima hasta hoy. A partir de hoy estoy en francas vacaciones de menos hasta año nuevo, así que espero tener algunos días para poder avanzar con todo lo que ya se me acumulo en la cabeza._

_Bueno, nuestros muchachos se pelearon (o algo así)… tenían un rato queriendo que Eugene y Rapunzel discutieran, sobre todo porque se les empiezan a acumular las presiones y otras cosa y algo de falta de comunicación en momentos así es muy común. No quiero decir que sea bueno que se peleen (ni que lo harán otra vez en mi historia), pero es algo común, es decir ¿Quién no se ha peleado con su respectivo alguna vez? Yo lo hago normalmente en el auto, pero ese no es el punto… Lo que si puedo decir, es que las reconciliaciones son geniales XD_

_Ahora, si ellos discuten, me los imagino siendo discretos. Normalmente intentan pasar desapercibidos, pero con la presión se les olvido absolutamente todo. Sobre todo a Rapunzel. Es la primera vez que mezclo perspectivas narrativas en un capitulo y espero no haber generado confusión, pero la primera parte del capítulo me funcionó mejor narrada desde Max. No sé por qué._

_Fui una mala persona porque tampoco conteste sus hermosos reviews, pero juro que no encontraba tiempo para nada. Prometo que si alguien me manda algo lo contestare de inmediato esta vez. Como siempre gracias a __Black1Bee, CaFanel, adrilabelle, Criss, kIrA-ChAn ItZeL-SaMa HoShI KoU, Altariel de Valinor, Estrella, Mlle. Janusa, Lollipoop, Pedro y Zero por todos sus comentarios y gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia._

_Que tengan muy felices fiestas y nos estamos leyendo muy pronto._


	16. Bienvenidas y otras cosas menos placente

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… un peluche de Pascal y la película en DVD XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Bienvenidas y otras cosas menos placenteras**

Lo tipos del Patito Modosito no habían perdido la oportunidad de burlarse de su infortunio cuando fue a la taberna por unos tragos al final de la semana anterior.

-Suspiras como colegiala enamorada Rider.- había dicho el del garfio para explotar en carcajadas.

-¿Qué son dos semanas?- le había secundado el narizón.

Eugene sabía que tenían razón. Dos semanas. Dos semanas que ya casi terminaban. No quería que le recordaran que se comportaba como un bufón, así que no volvió a la taberna durante toda la semana. El inconveniente fue que no tenía mucho en que entretenerse después de eso.

Asistía a doble entrenamiento por qué no tenía nada mejor que hacer y si tenía tiempo libre se pasaba horas aburriéndose por los rincones solitarios del castillo. Lo peor de todo, se había quedado leyendo libros que la Reina le mandaba, varias noches. Y durante las tardes de los últimos tres días, se dedico a recorrer el patio de piedra, con la esperanza de que la comitiva de la princesa llegara. Nada.

Era deprimente… deprimente y, al mismo tiempo, emocionante.

Jamás en su vida se había tomado el tiempo de esperar a alguien y nunca en muchos años, se había permitido desear la llegada de una persona con tantas ganas. Puede que incluso sonara raro, pero extrañarla lo hacía feliz y saber que ella llegaría pronto lo hacía aun mas feliz. Esto era definitivamente nuevo para él. Nuevo y desconcertante.

-Ansioso.- dijo en voz alta. Pascal asomaba la cabeza por entre los botones de su casaca y entorno los ojos como si intentara entender.–Eso es, estas ansioso amiguito.-

El lagarto lo miro con ironía.

-Bueno, uno de los dos tiene que estar ansioso y ese no soy yo.-

Pascal giro los ojos y se metió de nuevo en el calor de la casaca. Eugene pudo sentir como el animalito se acomodaba en un bolsillo interior para protegerse del frio que empezaba a sentirse con más intensidad mientras el sol descendía, sin importar que el invierno estuviera llegando a su fin.

-Sí, puedes esconderte allí adentro, siempre y cuando no me hagas cosquillas. ¿Me oyes?-

Como respuesta, Pascal se acomodo mejor, para luego dejar de moverse.

El muchacho volvió a observar el atardecer, estar sentado sobre la arcada del patio principal le daba un excelente punto de observación del puente de acceso a la isla y sus alrededores, pero también lo exponía al viento y una briza helada lo estremeció. Se soplo en las manos para calentarse y las escondió de bajo de los brazos, abrazándose el pecho. Luego de unos minutos, el silencio comenzó a incomodarlo, prefería pensar que la Rana lo escuchaba.

Se sentía ridículo hablando con la lagartija, tan ridículo como cuando mantenía conversaciones con el caballo, pero si lo pensaba bien, no había mucha gente dispuesta a platicar con él. Tenía un par de compañeros entre los cabos de la guardia y el cocinero podía sentarse y hablar por horas mientras él cenaba en las cocinas durante la noche. Pero ninguno de ellos estaba aquí, así que…

-¿Pascal?- el reptil se tensó al escuchar su nombre, no era común que lo llamara por su nombre, siempre era "Rana". -¿Es la primera vez que te separas de Rapunzel?-

Hubo una especie de pausa y luego un movimiento de arriba a abajo dentro del bolsillo.

-¿Eso es un sí?- el movimiento se repitió. –Bien… supongo que ya somos dos.-

Volvió a soplar aire caliente en su mano derecha. Luego levanto la vista para comprobar que no hubiera nadie observando, seguro se vería como un loco subido en lo alto y hablándole al aire, pero el patio seguía desierto.

-Es extraño. ¿No crees? Un momento estas corriendo por el bosque, viviendo la gran vida y disfrutando y al siguiente… -suspiró pesadamente. –Al siguiente estas ahorrando dinero para pagar deudas, aburriéndote en turnos interminables y preguntándote como podías haber vivido sin ella hasta ahora.-

-Prrrichit.- chillo Pascal volviendo a moverse como si pusiera atención.

-Cierto.- comento el muchacho. –Tú no tienes deudas y si todo sale bien, dentro de poco, yo tampoco.-

-Squic.-

-Oye, aunque lo dudes, me he esforzado. En un mes habré pagado lo último de mi deuda y podre comprar algo para lo que estoy ahorrando.-

-¿Quichui?-

Eugene resoplo antes de contestar.

-Para ser un animal que no habla, haces demasiadas preguntas.-

Antes de que alguno de los dos siguiera con la extraña conversación, el muchacho capto un movimiento lejano de reojo. Se puso de pie para ver mejor y solo le bastó un segundo para reconocer la carroza que cruzaba el puente.

-¡Ya volvió!-dijo emocionado. –Estará aquí en 5 minutos.-

De inmediato se deslizó por el tejado hasta la columna de la arcada y aterrizo con agilidad en la Plaza de las Linternas. En cualquier momento, la carroza entraría por la puerta y él estaba listo y en su lugar, intentando parecer muy natural, cuando algo se movió dentro de su ropa. Eugene se estremeció y no fue de frio.

-Te dije que te quedaras quieta rana. Me haces cosquillas.- Pascal se quedo quieto, pero no por la petición, mas bien como si se le acabara de ocurrir una idea y comenzó a correr por el interior de la casaca del joven. -¡Oye, no! ¿Qué haces?-

Y en un segundo, el reformado ladrón reía a carcajadas intentando atrapar al escurridizo lagarto que se movía por el interior de su ropa, lo que le daba más cosquillas y lo dejaba indefenso al ataque. Sus intentos por sujetar al pequeño agresor fallaban vilmente y se desplomo en el suelo riendo con nerviosismo.

-¿Eugene?-

Rapunzel lo mirabas desde arriba muy preocupada. La carroza había llegado y él seguía girando por el suelo.

-¡Quítamelo por favor!- dijo con la respiración entrecortada por la risa. -¡Me está matando!-

-¿Quién?- pregunto ella expectante, mientras se arrodillaba junto a él para intentar ayudar.

-Tu rana.- volvió a retorcerse. -¡Pascal!-

El ataque se detuvo. El joven miro a la princesa respirando agitado y suplicando algo de ayuda con sus gestos. No parecía dispuesto a moverse para no indignar de nuevo al lagarto, por lo que ella se acerco y le abrió un par de botones de la casaca por donde, triunfante, Pascal apareció para trepar por la mano de Rapunzel hasta llegar a su hombro.

Él suspiro aliviado, extendiendo los brazos en el suelo y mirando a la chica castaña de reojo.

-Bienvenida. Como lo prometí… -respiro profundamente y se remojo los labios. Remarco el nombre del animalito al hablar. –Pascal… y yo te estábamos esperando.-

-Eso puedo ver.- Rapunzel se rio con ganas. -¿Tienes cosquillas?-

-¿Qué hombre no las tiene? ¡No! Ya no por favor.- pidió suplicante al ver que la princesa se le acercaba con negras intensiones. En automático pego los brazos a sus costados para intentar protegerse.

-Jamás haría eso.- le dijo apoyando las manos sobre su pecho.- O, al menos, no cuando te lo estas esperando.- cerro la distancia entre ellos y le dio un beso corto. -Por el momento me conformo con esto.-

Él le sonrió.

-Yo no.-

Sentirla sobre su pecho hacia que se le olvidara el mundo, iba a besarla de nuevo cuando de reojo pudo ver un par de botas de increíble calidad justo junto a ellos. Ambos jóvenes levantaron la vista muy despacio para observar el rosto del Rey de Corona que les regresaba la mirada con una ceja levantada. A su lado, la Reina, sonreía con disimulo.

-¡Papá, Mamá!- rápida como un relámpago, la princesa se puso en pie y abrazo a cada uno dando saltos.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto la mujer, abrazando a su hija con el mismo entusiasmo. -¿Qué paso con los duques y su hijo?-

-Fueron muy amables. Al principio no parecían muy felices, pero cuando les explique la situación y les pedí disculpas, parecieron satisfechos. Tengo todo un reporte por entregar.- comento Rapunzel hablando a su padre.

-No esperaba menos.-

Eugene se levanto con movimientos lentos y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Cuando la familia real hablaba se veían felices y ambos padres disfrutaban escuchando a su hija, no tenían ojos para nadie mas en el universo, así que prefería darles espacio.

-Prepararon un magnifico menú por tu regreso.- siguió la Reina, mientras se encaminaba a la puerta del palacio, llevando a Rapunzel del brazo. Ella lanzo un par de miradas aprensivas hacia el joven que se quedaba atrás. –Puedes contarnos todo mientras comemos.-

Escuchar aquello lo desanimo. Él quería pasar algo de tiempo con la princesa, la había extrañado como loco, pero no había forma de que comiera con la familia en el gran comedor. Sin contar la cena de Navidad y algún banquete ocasional, Eugene seguía comiendo en las cocinas.

-¿Fitzherbert?- el joven levanto la vista, para comprobar que el Rey Friedrich aun lo veía con la ceja arqueada. -¿No vienes? Según me parece Rapunzel tiene mucho que contarnos… a todos.-

Eugene se irguió tan recto como una regla.

-Si majestad, me encantaría.-

-Bien.- dijo el Rey dejando que, al fin, su ceja bajara. –Así podemos discutir sobre tus métodos de recepción.-

-Depende de a que llame usted "recepción" Señor, yo no la llamaría…- la ceja del Rey volvió a elevarse. Eugene se aclaro la voz. –Si, recepción es el término adecuado.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Feliz Año. Me encetaría darles una escusa por la tardanza, pero en esta ocasión, confieso que fue pura y simple decidía lo que me retrasó en esta actualización. En invierno me dan ganas de hibernar y jugar Age of Mythology todo el día. Duermo, juego y como, duermo, juego y como y no siempre en ese orden. Jajaja Además, creo que estaba haciendo algo de tiempo para poder ver el corto que se estrena con la Bella y la Bestia 3D (que ya es en unos días) y saber qué pasa con la boda (si quiere ver algo del corto, ya hay 44 segundos en You Tube, busquen "Tangled ever after The Rings")XD._

_No sé si en esta ocasión logre avanzar un poco la historia o de plano me salió un capitulo de relleno, pero ya quedo como quedo. Intento que el Rey sea un poco mas amable, como que ya se está haciendo a la idea de ver a Eugene por allí y creo que no había puesto a TODA la familia junta hasta ahora, así que me pareció buena idea. Eugene estaba ansioso, como se lo dijo a Pascal, pero no creo que sea de los que se deprimen… mucho, es solo que no tiene idea de que hacer, es la primera vez que tiene que esperar a Rapunzel y es algo que nunca había tenido que hacer. Por eso creo que prefiere estar solo a dejar que los de El Patito Modosito lo molesten._

_Eugene tiene cosquillas, bueno… ¿Qué hombre no? En serio, es muy fácil hacerles cosquillas a los hombres, yo también tengo, pero puedo dominar la situación fácilmente si ataco antes._

_¿Para qué está ahorrando nuestro protagonista? Ya veremos._

_En fin, solo resta agradecerles por su reviews que ya suman mas de 120 (que hermoso T_T) así que gracias a __CaFanel, Ariz Taerio, kIrA-ChAn ItZeL-SaMa HoShI KoU, Criiis, Estrella, Getsukei, Gakarosi (quien me mando review de todos los capítulos en media hora), Altariel de Valinor y a Andrea por sus comentarios. Créanme que los leo todos e intento mejorar gracias a sus opiniones. Si todo sale bien y puedo ver el corto esta semana, actualizare pronto o eso intentare._

_Un saludo._


	17. Mejor cierro la boca

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… un peluche de Pascal y la película en DVD XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Mejor cierro la boca**

El sol entraba por sobre sus parpados y le calentaba la cara. ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormido? Casi se incorpora, pero sintió la calidez de las piernas en las que se acomodaba su cabeza. Era domingo. Era de mañana. Su almohada era Rapunzel.

Nop. Definitivamente no quería levantarse.

Se reacomodo dispuesto a disfrutar de su, bien calculado, lugar en la banca del jardín.

-¿Estas despierto?- la voz de la chica sonó bajito, como si solo comprobara si el dormía.

-Mmm… Depende.- le contesto somnoliento.

-¿De qué?-

-De que necesites. Si hay un incendio, una inundación, una carreta desbocada o niños en peligro…- bostezo con fuerza.- Estoy dormido. Aunque si hubiera un gatito en un árbol… nop, seguiría dormido.-

-Necesito tu opinión.-

Eugene abrió un ojo. Rapunzel sostenía en sus manos una libreta de hojas blancas en la que había estado bocetando toda la semana. Conocía bien esa libreta.

-Entonces tienes toda mi atención.- se levanto y se froto la cara para despertar un poco mas.-Dime.-

-He estado pensando…-

-No de nuevo.-

-Si de nuevo.-hizo una pausa, sonrió y siguió. -¿Qué color te gustaría?-

-No lo sé. ¿Dorado? Nadie se va a fijara en mi de todas formas, me pondré lo que creas que va mejor con tu vestido. Si por mí fuera, no usaríamos nada.-

-Eugene, esto es en serio.- dijo ruborizándose un poco. El se le acercó y le hablo bajando la voz.

-Hablo en serio.- ella desvió la mirada sonrojándose mas y se rio nerviosa.

-Solo quiero que nuestras ropas combinen. Tenemos cuatro meses para planear todo y que salga bien.-

-Tenemos cuatro meses.- repitió el muchacho, mientras fingía estirarse y alcanzaba a la chica con un brazo atrayéndola hacia sí. Apoyo su frente en la mejilla de la muchacha, acariciando su rostro con la punta de su nariz y sus labios, en un esfuerzo por hacer que ella le pusiera más atención. –No quiero esperar cuatro meses. ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar cuatro meses?-

-Porque mis padres quieren tiempo para organizar y se supone que eso deberíamos estar haciendo.- la muchacha sonreía intentando mantenerse serena y no caer en su juego. - Ahora… ¿Dijiste dorado?-

-O morado. No recuerdo.- ella lo miro entre cerrando los ojos. El se rió. –Dorado.-

De inmediato, Rapunzel volvió a su libreta y siguió bocetando y escribiendo a la velocidad del trueno. Eugene la contemplo un segundo, sabía que no iba a poder distraerla del endemoniado cuadernillo y se dio por vencido, reacomodándose en el regazo de la princesa.

-¿Eugene?- la chica no levanto la mirada del papel. Allí estaba el tono de voz de _ESAS_ preguntas otra vez.- ¿Alguna vez has estado en una boda?-

-Un par de veces.- hizo una pausa al notar a la princesa algo desconcertada. -¡JA! ¡No, no eran mías! Solo ayudaba a los frailes.-

La princesa pareció satisfecha con la explicación y volvió a dibujar en el papel, pero luego de unos trazos, se detuvo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo son? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Pues, realmente, no mucho. El sacerdote habla y habla, se toma vino, se intercambian un montón de cosas. Bla, bla, bla. "¿Lo prometes?" "Si" "¿Lo prometes tu?" "También" Mas bla, bla, bla y es todo.-

Se sentía muy satisfecho con su explicación, pero al mirar a su prometida de reojo, se contuvo de seguir hablando sin darle importancia a lo que decía. A veces era fácil olvidar que ella podía tomarse sus explicaciones de forma literal, MUY literal, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando tomo la libreta de las manos de la chica para comprobar que acababa de escribir "Bla, bla, bla" remarcándolo con unas líneas por debajo.

Claro que no le iba a recitar la ceremonia completa, en realidad creía que el "Bla, bla, bla" servía de momento, pero seria bueno darle detalles de otras cosas.

-Hay padrinos y testigos, muchos invitados y tradiciones raras. Seguro que eso te gustara.-

-¿Tradiciones? ¿Cómo cual?- pregunto ansiosa, mientras recuperaba su libreta.

-Pues… necesitas conseguir algunas cosas, para la buena suerte y todo eso…-

-¿Cómo una misión?-

Eugene no pudo evitar una carcajada.

-Más o menos. Necesitas algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul.- la chica apuntaba de nuevo sin despegar el lápiz del papel.

-Mamá dice que debemos usar los anillos de la bisabuela, esos pueden ser lo viejo. Pascal podría ser lo azul, puede ser de cualquier color después de todo, pero él es solo uno y nosotros somos dos…-

-No te preocupes por mí, quien tiene que usar todo eso eres solo tú, yo me encargare de llevarte en brazos luego de la fiesta.- se metió los brazos debajo de la cabeza a modo de almohada.

-¿Para qué?-

-Quien sabe. Es otra tradición para la buena suerte.-

Ella volvió a la libreta y apunto un par de cosas mas en otra hoja, luego volvió a la página anterior.

-Bueno, en cuanto a lo prestado, tal vez podría pedir unos zapatos o…-

-¡LOS ZAPATOS NO!-

El muchacho se levanto de un salto e hizo que Rapunzel retrocediera usando la libreta como escudo delante de su cara, luego ella lo miro asustada por sobre las hojas. Eugene se paso la mano por el cuello. Con el silencio del reformado ladrón, la expresión de confusión se hizo mas marcada en los gestos de la princesa.

-¿Por… Porque no?-

¡¿Qué porque? ¿No había sido bastante obvio? Llevaba meses ahorrando la mitad de su dinero, para poder regalarle algo a Rapunzel, algo nuevo para ser mas especifico. Sus planes casi se habían ido a la basura cuando la Reina había insistido en que usaran los anillos de la familia.

Anillos descartados.

Rapunzel se encargaría del vestido y, en todo caso, pagarlo hubiera estado mas allá de sus posibilidades.

Vestido descartado.

Dos días atrás había tenido la gran idea. Los zapatos. La princesa jamás pensaría en esos, incluso era probable que ella diseñara todo el conjunto sin ningún calzado, así que Eugene se encargaría de comprarle unos zapatos una vez que el vestido estuviera definido. Conocía a un excelente zapatero que podría hacer unas zapatillas hermosas, que combinaran y que, por sobre todo, fueran cómodas. Rapunzel aun odiaba los zapatos y seguramente preferiría algo sencillo que le permitiera caminar con seguridad.

Pero no quería decirle todo eso, arruinaría por completo la sorpresa y se había esforzado mucho para terminar hundiéndose en un vaso de agua. Aun peor, en SU propio vaso de agua.

"_¡Miente! Miente ahora y discúlpate con ella después, cuando le entregues los zapatos mas hermosos del reino."_

-Bueno, porque…-_"Porque eres un imbécil, Fitzherbert, dile que por eso."_ se repetía mientras el cerebro le funcionaba a todo vapor. –Porque, porque sería mejor que pidieras prestada otra cosa… algo como… como… ¡El ramo! Si, el ramo, en eso no has pensado y no he visto que tengas nada sobre el ramo en tus apuntes. O el velo, puedes pedir prestada la tela y luego regresarla para que se vuelva a usar. ¿Quieres un velo largo, no?-

La chica lo escucho aun algo desconcertada y por un segundo, Eugene creyó ver que esos ojos verdes habían descifrado lo que él intentaba ocultar. Estaba seguro de que ella había puesto mucha atención y que no se había tragado ni una sola de las palabras absurdas que acababa de decirle, pero Rapunzel le dedico una mira rápida a la libreta, levanto la vista hasta él un instante y volvió a mirar la libreta, paso unas cuantas hojas y sonrió con calidez.

-Es cierto.- dijo al fin. –Podría regresar la tela del velo, después de todo, sería muy engorroso guardar algo así.-

Eugene casi suspiró aliviado. "No lo eches a perder de nuevo animal"

-¿Y que otras cosas tienes apuntadas en esa libreta?- pregunto intentando desviar el tema y tomando de nuevo el cuadernillo para echarle un ojo.

-Todo lo que se me ha ocurrido.-

-Sí, eso veo. Flores, linternas, palomas. La forma del pastel.- hizo una pausa y la miro levantando una ceja. – ¿Maximus y Pascal? Estas segura de confiarle algo a esos dos.-

-Claro.- contesto con determinación.

El joven miro al jardín donde Pascal seguía el movimiento de unas mariposas con los ojos entornados en diferentes direcciones, mientras Max se agachaba para oler unas flores y resoplaba por el polen.

-Bueno.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Si eso quieres.-

Le regreso la libreta a Rapunzel y volvió a recostarse en la banca con su cabeza en las piernas de ella. Era mejor si solo cerraba la boca para no volver a meter la pata, ya admiraría después todas las decisiones que ella hiciera, seguramente todo se vería espectacular. Abrió los ojos una vez mas y noto que la chica sonreía mientras apuntaba de nuevo.

-¿De qué te ríes Preciosa?- la miro con curiosidad.

-Oh, de nada, solo recordé algo gracioso.-

¡Qué mala era mintiendo! Estuvo a punto de hablar de nuevo. Tenía la sensación de que ella definitivamente sabia lo de la sorpresa… aunque también podría solo estárselo imaginando. Realmente no quería confirmar lo idiota que era y si ella seguía el juego, él aun podría regalarle los zapatos. Decidió que simplemente era preferible guardar silencio y volver a dormir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Hola. Espero que todos hayan visto ya el corto, sino en el cine, de menos en You tuve porque yo ya les dije algunas cosas de la boda. ¡Lo ame! Y por eso este capitulo y los dos próximos son pre-corto, aviso que no pondré la boda porque para esto esta el corto (asi que véanlo!). Este es el capitulo 17 y francamente JAMAS pensé que llegaría a escribir algo tan largo, tenia cosas planeadas pero otras han ido apareciendo y creo que mi historia ya se adueño de mi cerebro y mi vida. Solo espero que ustedes sigan disfrutándolo, que yo seguiré escribiendo hasta donde tengo planeado y para eso aun le cuelga (o le falta)._

_Si, Rapunzel se dio cuenta, pero también se dio cuenta de que Eugene quiere sorprenderla y le gusta, por eso no dirá nada. Tengo la idea de que entre los dos, en estos momentos, hay mucha "tensión" y espero poder transmitirla. No solo me refiero a estrés, sino a el OTRO tipo de "tensión"… ustedes entienden, espero. Organizar una boda es un relajo, en mi caso, termine haciendo lo que todo el mundo quiso… menos lo que yo quise, (jajaja en serio) pero Rapunzel tiene carta abierta y solo va a consultar sus ideas con la Reina, es probable que su mamá magnifique las cosas un poco mas para hacerlas a escale Real XD. Eugene guarda la mitad de su dinero porque realmente no gasta mucho viviendo en el castillo._

_Bueno, ojala les haya gustado, he de ser franca me gusto escribir este capítulo. Ando a las carreras así que me apuro. Gracias a __adrilabelle, Pedro, Zero, Ariz Taerio, Getsukei, kIrA-ChAn ItZeL-SaMa HoShI KoU, Andrea, CaFanel, Solei Dantes, Hinata Jagerjaques, Nefertari Queen, Altariel de Valinor, chibimariana y Hikari Witch por sus hermosos reviews y su comentarios, y a todos, gracias por leer._


	18. Algo que no necesitaba saber

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… un peluche de Pascal y la película en DVD XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Algo que no necesitaba saber**

"_Una vez más, solo una vez más y es todo"_ seguía repitiéndolo una y otra vez, pero de pie en el recibidor de Lord Geoffrey, la frase que lo había animado toda la semana y que lo había llevado hasta esa habitación, simplemente ya no sonaba tan alentadora.

Era el último noble con el que tenía que disculparse. El último peldaño en su esfuerzo por congraciarse con las leyes de Corona, con la gente del reino y, por sobre todo, con los reyes. Estaba tan cerca de terminar con esas tareas, que casi podía saborear el triunfo, pero también sentía el sabor de algo más en la boca. Disgusto.

Las cinco veces anteriores no habían sido fáciles y estaba seguro de que esta no iba a ser diferente. Disculparse con los terratenientes estaba siendo una tarea para su paciencia en letras mayúsculas. No porque pedir disculpas hiriera su ego, sino porque la soberbia que demostraban esos hombres cada vez que él se presentaba ante ellos, casi lo hacía vomitar. Los terratenientes sonreían con suficiencia o lo miraban con repugnancia, le gritaban, lo ofendía y él se quedaba en silencio sin contestar nada. Jamás les contestaría. Podía demostrara que era mucho mejor persona que aquello tipos, que sin duda, le pondrían el pie en el cuello a un hombre tumbado en el suelo si tuvieran la posibilidad.

Solo una vez mas y tendría en la mano los pelos del Diablo para demostrar quién era él y porque se merecía a Rapunzel. Incluso, si se daba prisa, podría llegar a tiempo para ensayar una vez más el vals y verla sonreír por lo mucho que había estado practicando.

-Lord Geoffrey lo espera.- el mayordomo apareció por una puerta y le indicó que pasara.

Eugene respiro profundamente y entro al despacho donde un hombre se sentaba tras un escritorio de madera. Hundía la cara en papeles, mientras que con la mano derecha sostenía una pipa a la que le daba tremendas caladas. En otras circunstancias Eugene sonreiría, se veía como una de las calderas vieja que encendían en el Patito Modosito en invierno.

-Mi Lord.- anuncio el mayordomo. –El señor Fitzherbert. Del palacio.-

-Si, gracias George.-

Acto seguido, el mayordomo salió de la habitación, el muchacho le lanzo un última mirada a la puerta por donde se había ido el empleado. Era bueno saber dónde estaba la salida.

Hubo un minuto entero en que el Lord siguió fumando y ensimismado en sus deberes, hasta que dejo de lado los papeles y levanto la vista para contemplar al visitante. Otro minuto de silencio.

-Tu.- dijo secamente el hombre mientras apretaba la pipa con los dientes.

Eugene tragó sonoramente. Casi no lograba recordar a este terrateniente, pero ¿quién podía culparlo? Habían pasado ocho años y en aquel entonces, entre golpes y empujones, apenas le había lanzado una mirada. Pero lejos, atrás de las canas en el cabello color caoba y en la barba estaba sin dudas el hombre que había amenazado con colgarlo del árbol mas secano.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos y se saco la pipa de la boca.

-Tu.- repitió. -¿Del castillo?-

-Señor.- Eugene intento tomar las cosas con calma antes de que el terrateniente le lanzara el tintero a la cara. –Soy Eugene Fitz…-

-Eres Flynn Rider.- le atajo el hombre. –El bribón que nos robo en el bosque y que le rompió la nariz a mi primo Konrad. –

-Yo… yo lo lamento mucho señor.-

-No, no lo lamentas.- se puso en pie y dejo la pipa sobre un cenicero en el escritorio. –Si no hubieras hecho eso, te habríamos ahorcado de inmediato. Tuviste suerte. Aun tienes suerte. Había escuchado algo sobre ti y la princesa, rumores de la gente que no quería creer, pero parece que Friederich y su esposa son mas estúpidos de lo que pensé. Te dejaron vivir.-

El muchacho apretó los dientes. No le gustaba el modo con el que este sujeto se refería a la familia real.

-Habla de una vez. ¿Por qué estás aquí?- el terrateniente le dio la espalda y movió unos leños de la chimenea con un atizador.

-Vengo a disculparme. Lamento todos los inconvenientes que le provoqué y le pido me disculpe con su primo.- ya estaba, lo había dicho y no iba a ahondar más en el tema. Simple y llano.

-¡Disculparte!- el hombre le lanzo una mirada centellante por sobre el hombro. –Konrad se veía igual que tú en esos ridículos carteles de recompensa que solía haber por todos lados, sin mencionar que te llevaste en mi morral el salarió de un mes de mis sirvientes.-

-Lo sé.- contesto y saco de su cinturón una bolsita con monedas de oro que deposito sobre el escritorio. –El dinero está allí, con intereses, puede reponérselo a quien guste o usarlo usted. No es mi asunto.-

El Lord volvió a mirar a la chimenea.

-¿Sabes? Mi primo solía estar orgulloso de su nariz, decía que era "rasgo de familia". Lo quería como a un hermano y, aunque me gustaría decirle que el mal nacido que le fastidio la cara le pide perdón, no puedo. Murió hace cuatro años.- se volvió para mirar al joven sosteniendo el atizador como si fuera una espada. –Tienes mucha suerte. Si no vinieras del palacio usaría esto para reorganizarte los rasgos.-

-Entonces no abusare más de su hospitalidad.- Eugene hizo una leve inclinación y se giro para salir del lugar de inmediato.

-Muchacho.- llamo Geoffrey antes de que el joven cerrara la puerta. –Si alguna vez encuentras uno de esos carteles de recompensa con tu cara, puedes disculparte con Konrad frente a frente. Eres su viva imagen.-

Salió y no bien dio tres paso cuando algo muy parecido al pánico le recorrió la espina. Era como la sensación que tienes al bajar una escalera y descubrir, por un horripílate segundo, que el escalón no está donde creías. Algo que se disipa al instante cuando pisas con firmeza el escalón inferior.

Pero Eugene no encontraba el escalón.

Una parte de él quiso regresar y hablar con Lord Geoffrey, a pesar de su atizador, y otra, la que lo domino, lo obligo a acelerar el paso y salir corriendo de aquella casa. Montó en Max y de inmediato ambos corrían de regreso a Corona, un camino que a paso normal llevaría una media hora, les tomo solo 10 minutos. Desmonto en las caballerizas y le dio agua y manzanas al caballo.

Quería ocuparse en algo, distraerse y no dejar que palabras como "rasgo de familia" y "viva imagen" se le repitieran en la cabeza una y otra vez. Todo eso tenía que ser una mala broma, una mala broma y nada más, el intento de un viejo loco por fastidiarle el día. Ese hombre debía de estar mintiendo solo para molestar a Flynn Rider, no era gran cosa, pero…

Tomó un cepillo y comenzó a limpiar el lomo de Maximus. Le dio un par de cepilladas y no pudo continuar, dejo que el cepillo se le escapara de entre los dedos y salió del establo. Max intento seguirlo.

-¡No! Déjame solo.- y se alejo caminando.

No quería a nadie cerca, no quería ver a nadie, ni escuchar las conversaciones de la gente, ni los pregones de los vendedores o las órdenes de los militares haciendo guardia. Llego a un costado del castillo y se encaramo por los pilares hasta subir a su lugar favorito sobre el techo del gran salón. Allí podía estar solo, podía pensar, podía maldecir a los cuatro vientos por no poder recordar al tal Konrad.

Intento hacer memoria por horas. Recordaba a Lord Geoffrey y George, el mayordomo, riendo de la golpiza que le daban al pobre Eugene, recordaba al enorme hombre con cara de oso que propinaba los golpes y recordaba al asistente que había propuesto ahorcara al infeliz ladrón. Al único que no recordaba era a Konrad, el que lo sujetaba por la espalda y que se reía más alto que todos. ¿Cómo recordarlo? No estaba seguro de haberle visto siquiera la cara.

Se llamo idiota cien veces. ¿Por qué diablos le importaba eso? ¿Qué ganaría Geoffrey con insinuarle que era la "viva imagen" de su primo muerto? Tal vez alguna clase de extraña satisfacción, era posible que el viejo se estuviera riendo a carcajadas justo ahora en su maldito despacho. No hay que ser un genio para saber que cualquier niño que hubiera crecido en el orfanatorio se arrancaría un brazo con tal de conocer a sus padres.

Eugene no quería saber quiénes eran sus padres, ellos nunca habían querido conocerlo a él. Como todos, se había cansado de preguntarle a los frailes quien lo había llevado allí, bajo qué circunstancias y, por sobre todo, por qué. ¿Por qué?

Ahora era feliz, tenía todo casi al alcance de sus dedos, había dejado de preocuparse de fantasías de niños y de "por ques" desde hacía años. Pero aquí estaba de nuevo esa vieja soledad que le atenazaba el corazón a los diez años durante una tormenta eléctrica, que lo asfixiaba en invierno a los diecisiete y que se burlaba de él y de su autosuficiencia con veintitantos.

-Eugene.- la voz de Rapunzel lo llamo con suavidad, como si presintiera que algo mas fuerte o rudo podría romperlo en mil pedazos.

Él solo giro un poco la cabeza para poder verla a sus espaldas.

-Hola.- dijo sin nada de entusiasmo y volvió a mirar al horizonte.

-¿Qué pasa? Hace rato que Max esta en las caballerizas. ¿Algo salió mal con el terrateniente?-

No encontraba su propia voz así que negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres hablar?-

No contesto.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-

Escuchar aquello lo lleno de pánico, cerró los ojos y negó rápidamente. Quería estar solo, si, pero no sin ella.

Hubo un largo silencio, tan largo, que por un momento pensó que Rapunzel en verdad se había ido, pero antes de que se girara para comprobar sintió sus delicados dedos recorriendo su antebrazo y acariciando sus nudillos. Por más que apretaba los puños, aquel tacto, siempre lograba relajar la fuerza. La chica coló sus dedos entre los de él y lo sujetó con firmeza.

-¿Sabes que hizo Pascal hoy?-

Esta vez, la princesa logro que la mirara a los ojos. Eugene negó de nuevo.

-Asustó a mi maestro de etiqueta.- confeso sonriendo tímidamente, era obvio que quería levantarle el ánimo. –Le salto al hombro mientras perseguía una mosca y Mortimer casi muere de la impresión.-

El chico sonrió un poco.

-¿Sabes que hice yo?- habló de nuevo ella. Él volvió a negar. –Me escape de la clase fingiendo que lo perseguía para regañarlo.-

-Soy una mala influencia.- dijo el joven al fin. -¿Sabes que hice yo?-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto al tiempo que le estrechaba más la mano.

No, definitivamente no iba a contarle, no valía la pena. Pero agradecía al Sol y a todas las estrellas de que a ella le importara.

-Me desperté temprano y ensaye el baile por dos horas.- comento haciendo un gesto de desagrado. –Creo que esos valses vieneses no son mi estilo favorito.-

-Pero te ves muy bien bailándolos.-

-Igual que tu.-

Ambos sonrieron. La soledad desaparecía cada que ella le regalaba una sonrisa.

La princesa se paso el brazo del muchacho por los hombros y se le acercó más, intentando reconfortarlo. Luego de una pausa, tomo algo de valor y pregunto con claro interés.

-¿No hiciste nada más hoy?-

-Nop. Nada realmente interesante.- contesto torciendo la boca.

-Bien.- asintió Rapunzel y por supuesto que no se lo estaba creyendo, pero no iba a insistir. –Sabes que estoy aquí.-

-Lo sé.- dijo él al tiempo que la abrazaba. –No necesito a nadie más.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Juro por Dios que no sé de donde me salió este capítulo… aunque en general me gusta el resultado. El otro día recordé que ya tenía mucho tiempo desde que menciones las tareas que le asignaron los reyes a Eugene y no había puesto nada mas, así que empecé a escribirlo con una idea muy diferente de lo que quería, pero a medio escritura me di cuenta de que simplemente no iba a ser como esperaba y me deje llevar._

_¿El papá de Eugene? ¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAN! No se, realmente no quería ahondar mucho en eso, pues es pura loquera mía y una parte de mi piensa que el viejo solo está molestando a Eugene, pero la otra piensa que es probable y factible, pues a los hijos no deseados simplemente se les abandonaba (y lamentablemente, tan cierto ayer como hoy). Creo que, a fin de cuentas, no importa de donde venga Eugene si no que sea feliz._

_Espero que esta sea la última vez que nuestro muchacho se deprima por alguna inseguridad._

_Bien, creo que de momento es todo lo que tengo para decir, solo espero que les guste y, como siempre, les agradezco por leer y por sus hermosos reviews a __kIrA-ChAn ItZeL-SaMa HoShI KoU, Solei Dantes, Thegirlwithoutname, Zero, Altariel de Valinor, Hinata Jagerjaques, catty712, chibimariana y a Nikki-Grey. Perdón si ahora no conteste los reviews, pero estaba ocupada y se me paso (soy una mala persona T_T)._

_Nos vemos muy pronto, pues el capitulo que sigue ya lo tengo escrito y realmente me encataria que lo lean pronto. Un saludo a todos._


	19. Mucho más de lo que me esperaba

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… un peluche de Pascal y la película en DVD XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Mucho más de lo que me esperaba**

¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Solo era echar un vistazo. Nada del otro mundo. No era que se fuera a convertir en piedra o algo así… o al menos estaba seguro de que no se convertiría en piedra. Daria un rápido vistazo y todo estaría bien. La curiosidad lo estaba matando.

De todas formas. ¿Quién había inventado esta tonta tradición de que el novio no podía ver a la novia antes de la boda? Era ridículo.

Faltaban dos horas para la ceremonia. Aun tenía tiempo.

Obviamente, los reyes estaban echando la casa por la ventana y habían invitado a muchísimas personas, embajadores e, incluso, otros reyes. Eugene se sentía algo amedrentado entre tanta gente elegante y desconocida. No faltaba la mirada indiscreta por sobre el hombro o los cuchicheos, pero ya estaba algo acostumbrado y no le daba mayor importancia a eso. Ahora, lo que realmente le interesaba era encontrar a Rapunzel.

El se había mantenido a raya de todos los preparativos, no por gusto, si no porque cada que se acercaba a algún salón donde estuvieran probando platillos o la costurera estuviera midiendo a la princesa, la Reina Sophie aparecía de la nada y lo alejaba dándole empujoncitos en la dirección contraria y diciendo _"Tú no puedes ver"_.

Y no era solo la Reina, no, le daba la impresión de que de alguna forma todas las mujeres del castillo habían adquirido un rango superior y que el se había convertido en una especie de soldado rasó. Ninguna perdía la oportunidad de largarlo graciosamente de cualquier habitación en donde hubiera mas de 2 mujeres, sobre todo, si Rapunzel era una de ellas. Incluso tuvo que usar toda su habilidad para esquivar un par de cojines lanzados por una señora regordeta que acompañaba a la Reina a todos lados.

Su prometida solo podía animarlo recordándole que faltaba poco mientras le sonreía con simpatía.

Pero hoy era el gran día. Toda la atención estaba puesta en otras cosas. La comida. Los invitados. El entretenimiento. ¡La novia!

El novio era lo último de la lista, así que para el mediodía, con todo y que el ya estaba vestido de gala, se escabullo del salón principal y se dirigió a las estancias traseras.

Una habitación había sido dispuesta para que Rapunzel pudiera vestirse y no había ninguna mujer en los alrededores.

"¡Perfecto!"

Se acerco a la entrada con cuidado, dando un último vistazo y entró… pero se regreso sobre sí mismo, dando pasos hacia atrás. El Rey estaba parado delante de Eugene y salía de la habitación mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el monarca. –Tú no puedes ver.-

Eugene parpadeo dos veces y no pudo contener unas carcajadas.

-No, no puedo y creo que no podre. Tendré que conformarme unas horas más.-

El Rey Friedrich observo al joven y sonrió.

-Creo que tienes algo de tiempo libre muchacho. Ven conmigo.-

Siguió al hombre hasta que este se detuvo en el balcón que dominaba el patio empedrado del castillo, el mismo lugar donde un año atrás, los reyes de Corona habían recibido a su hija perdida.

-¿Nervioso?-pregunto el Rey sin mirarlo.

-Más bien ansioso.- se paso la mano por el cabello. –Quiero que todo esto se termine y que yo pueda ver a Rapunzel… perdón, a la princesa, sin que nadie me arroje cosas a la cabeza.-

-Si te sirve de consuelo, a mi me paso lo mismo, pero yo no era tan ágil como tú y la mamá de Sophie tenía muy buena puntería. Mira.-

El Rey se quito la corona y señalo una cicatriz en su cabeza.

-Un jarrón, si me preguntas, muy bien lanzado por la madre de mi esposa.-

Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo, luego observaron la vista de la ciudad en silencio por unos minutos.

-¿Sabes que cosa es esto?- dijo al cabo de un rato el Rey, mientras desenvainaba la espada que llevaba a la cintura. Tendió la empuñadura para que el muchacho la tomara.

Eugene contemplo por un segundo el labrado de la hoja y el trabajo de joyas que adornaba con un sol el pomo.

-Es un espadón, de unos 150 años de antigüedad, forjada a fuego lento, con mezcla de oro y plata en la empuñadura. Estas de aquí son amatistas moradas y amarillas.- midió el peso de la espada. –Muy bien balanceada, algo pesada para alguien de estatura baja, pero me parece que no se ha usado en batalla.-

-Muy impresionante.- comento el Rey con franqueza. –Me dijiste de que está hecha y con qué, pero no que es.-

El muchacho guardo silencio, le había dicho al Rey que era un espadón, pero aparentemente el monarca no se refería a eso.

-No lo sé Señor.-

-Esta espada es una reliquia familiar, mi tatarabuelo se la dio a su hijo el día de su boda, representa todo lo que el heredero de Corona debe ser. Mi padre me la dio a mí el día de mi boda y, por más que quisiera dársela a Rapunzel, creo que ella jamás la aceptaría.- inclinó la cabeza. –Además, se defiende mucho mejor con un sartén, según me han dicho.-

-Es una pena. Es magnífica.-

Eugene ofreció el mango de la espada de regreso al Rey, pero este se limito a observar el arma por un segundo.

-Me parece que no estoy siendo suficientemente claro. La espada es tuya.-

El joven boqueo como pez fuera del agua.

-Pero… pero… Señor. No me puede dar esto a mi.-

-Claro que puedo. ¿Por qué no podría?-

-Es demasiado valioso como para que me la de. No tengo sangre real o un rango militar como para que pueda portar esta espada. Solo… soy yo, Eugene Fitzherbert. No puedo aceptarla.-

Volvió a tender la empuñadura, pero el Rey lo detuvo a medio movimiento y se desato el cinturón en el que llevaba la vaina.

-Así es Eugene, no eres de sangre real, ni tienes ningún rango. He considerado un par de veces que me regresaste lo más preciado que tengo, solo para robármelo de nuevo, pero también me has demostrado tener el valor para defenderlo y protegerlo.- el Rey se acercó y, tomando la espada, la guardo en su funda para colocarla de nuevo en las manos del joven, sin dejar que este pudiera contradecirlo. -Esta espada no tiene ningún valor o uso, es solo una adorno muy bonito, pero como te dije; representa todo lo que el heredero de Corono debe ser. Te la doy porque creo que te la has ganado a pulso.-

Al terminar puso ambas manos en los hombros del muchacho.

Eugene estaba seguro de que se había encogido al tamaño de un niño de diez años. No podía levantar la vista de sus pies y estos se veían demasiado cerca.

-Lo harás bien muchacho. Si llegaste hasta este día, a pesar de todos los obstáculos que te puse, puedes hacer lo que sea.-

No fue hasta que escucho esas palabras, que encontró algo de valor para mirar al Rey. El hombre se veía muy satisfecho y le sonreía con sinceridad.

-No sé cómo darle las gracias.-

-No Eugene, gracias a ti por hacerla feliz… - hizo una pausa, entre cerró los ojos y puso más fuerza en su agarre. -Mas te vale que la hagas feliz. ¿Entiendes?- el Rey enarco una ceja con severidad. Eugene asintió rápidamente. Hubo un silencio y los dos rieron al unísono. El monarca volvió a hablar. –Sera mejor que vuelvas o pensaran que te fugaste.-

El muchacho asintió aun algo inseguro, observo la espada de nuevo, no combinaba en NADA con su ropa y, seguramente, Rapunzel pensaría lo mismo. Tendría que guardarla unas horas en algún lugar para luego enseñársela.

-Y algo mas.- dijo el Rey mientras se alejaba. –Créeme que cuando veas a mi hija en la catedral, sabrás porque la espera vale la pena.-

-No lo dudo.- contesto sonriendo. Luego hablo para si mismo. –Pero sigo sin entender esa tonta tradición.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Me gusto este capítulo. ¿Ya ven que el Rey no es malo? Solo un poco sobreprotector, pero es buena gente y se preocupa por su hija. Francamente pienso en un amigo y su suegro cuando escribo de estos dos, el señor siempre le habla golpeado a mi amigo (por decir lo menos) pero todo es dentro de una especie de broma enorme que siempre le esta haciendo a mi amigo por "llevarse a su hija". Hay papás así y realmente me imagino que el Rey ha llegado a estimar mucho a su nuevo yerno… aunque no creo que se lo diga directamente muy seguido y menos con público._

_Quería poner un poco de la "pre-boda" y me gusto. Me acorde de la cara que pone Eugene (y el viejito borracho) cuando Rapunzel entra a la iglesia y quise aprovechar eso un poco. Obviamente el no ha visto el vestido ya puesto hasta ese momento, pero algo me dice que intento verlo. Debo admitir que el corto me gusto, pero realmente esperaba un poco más sobre Rapunzel y Eugene y no tanto de Pascal y Max. Ojala los de Disney se animen a sacar más de ellos dos._

_No se cuando vaya actualizar, porque ahora ya me alcance a mi misma y ya no tengo mucho mas planeado o lo que tengo planeado, no está escrito. Voy a intentar sorprenderlos un poco con el próximo capítulo, por lo que no diré nada mas, pero de momento, les agradezco por leer hasta aquí y por sus maravillosos reviews a __Altariel de Valinor, Zero, Solei Dantes, chibimariana, Getsukei, kurofukai y a Estrella. Como siempre, sus opiniones son mi combustible._

_Un saludo._


	20. Magnifica forma de despertar

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… un peluche de Pascal y la película en DVD XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Magnifica forma de despertar**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Algo de luz entraba por entre las gruesas cortinas que detenían a la mañana detrás de las ventanas. Tenía hambre, sed y algo de resaca, pero solo debía estrechar a la chica en sus brazos, inspirar su delicioso aroma y acurrucarse junto a su cuerpo, para que el mundo dejara de tener importancia de nuevo.

Rapunzel aun dormía. La cuerva de su hombro desnudo le impedía ver el resto de la habitación, pero Eugene notó que faltaba el reloj de mesa que había visto la noche anterior sobre la repisa de la chimenea, se impulso en un codo y descubrió al armatoste despedazado en el suelo junto a sus pantalones.

"_¡Mier…! Oh bueno, qué más da."_

Se dejo caer de nuevo junto a su esposa. ¡Qué bien sonaba! Casi ronroneaba al pensarlo. Volvió a ocultar la cara de tras del hombro de Rapunzel y esta se movió en sueños. ¡Como quería despertarla! Besar despacio cada centímetro de su piel hasta obligarla a abrir esos ojos verdes que centelleaban de felicidad el día anterior.

Pero no lo haría. Se veía hermosa dormida y destruir aquella imagen seria un verdadero crimen, aunque con trabajo lograba ver la mejilla de la chica y al intentar levantarse un poco mas para poder observar mejor, su movimiento hizo que ella se enroscara sobre la almohada, hundiendo buena parte de su cara en la tela y cubriendo su hombro con las sabanas. Eugene se sintió ofendido. Ahora apenas podía verla. ¡Eso no era justo!

Su estomago gruño sonoramente. Casi había olvidado que tenía hambre, aunque si lo pensaba bien, había comido y tomado mucho el día anterior, intento hacer memoria de cómo habían recuperado el pastel, pero sus recuerdos no llegaba a esa zona. Pensar en el pastel solo hizo que la panza le sonara de nuevo. No quería levantarse pero no le iba a quedar otra opción.

Lanzó una última mirada a Rapunzel, en busca de algún pretexto para evitar moverse, pero ella seguía perdida en sus sueños, apretando con fuerza la almohada y aflojándola a momentos. Se veía hermosa pero si no comía algo los quejidos de sus tripas seguro la despertarían y eso, de nuevo, sería un crimen.

Se puso en pie y con el mayor cuidado, tomo sus pantalones y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Ya en el pasillo se desperezó.

El chalet que se había asignado para que la feliz pareja pasara su luna de miel lejos del reino era encantador, aunque Eugene se sentía satisfecho con el simple hecho de que los dejaran solos un par de semanas. Se encaminó hacia la cocina, sabia defenderse bastante bien y estaba con ánimos de intentar preparar algo para sorprender a la princesa. Un desayuno básico, nada muy elaborado, pero tan vasto que no encontrarían razón para salir de la habitación en todo el día. Esa idea era excelente.

Entró bostezando a la cocina que, según habían, dicho tendría todo lo que necesitaran y casi se traga su lengua por la sorpresa. Un chico y un hombre lo miraban con la misma expresión de confusión que seguramente él tenía en la cara.

-Buenos días.- dijo el hombre levantando una ceja.

-Bue… Buenos… -Eugene no lograba articular el saludo por lo que decidió ir al grano. –Perdón. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-Soy Hanz y este es mi hijo, también Hanz, nos encargamos de cuidar el chalet y tenerlo en orden. Vivimos atrás.- dijo señalando con el pulgar hacia la puerta trasera.

Eugene se inclino a la derecha y pudo ver una pequeña casita de aspecto campirano. La chimenea echaba humo y una cabra mordisqueaba el pasto delante de la puerta.

-Muy lindo.- comento sinceramente. -¿Y qué hacen aquí? Es decir, creí que no habría nadie…-

-El Rey nos encomendó servirles en lo que fuera que necesitaran. No han salido en toda la mañana, así que me imagine que tendrían hambre y estábamos por prepararles el desayuno Alteza.-

-No tiene que preocuparse por… ¿Cómo me dijo?- se interrumpió a sí mismo y miro al hombre cerrando los ojos, como si le hablara en un idioma que no alcanza a comprender, una lengua muerta o algo así. El hombre parpadeo un par de veces, miro a su hijo y volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué íbamos a hacerles el desayuno…?

-No, luego de eso.-

-¿Alteza?-

Eugene soltó una franca carcajada.

-Oiga, no tiene que decirme así. Ni siquiera tiene que hablarme de "usted" si no quiere. Soy simplemente Eugene. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Pero… pero es príncipe, está casado con la princesa…- intervino el joven Hanz.

-Amigo, no soy príncipe, solo un idiota con una excelente estrella. Ahora, si me enseñas a prender la estufa, pueden irse y descansar todo el día… o mejor toda la semana. Yo me encargo de lo demás.-

Padre e hijo intercambiaron una mirara de confusión, se encogieron de hombros y le mostraron a Eugene como encender el fuego y de donde tomar la madera. Media hora después, el joven regresaba a la habitación cargando una bandeja muy bien surtida con omelettes, papas en rodajas y panques acompañados de un tarro de mermelada de fresa que encontró en una alacena. Se las arreglo para abrir la puerta sin bajar la bandeja y sonrió al notar que Rapunzel al fin despertaba.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto ella con voz adormilada.

Eugene contuvo una risa, el cabello de Rapunzel estaba levantado en direcciones en las que, normalmente, no se levantaba. Se veía adorable.

-Fui a conseguir algunas viandas.-

-¿Viandas? Es comida como para un pelotón.- ella se incorporo un poco, aun cubierta por las sabanas.

-Esperaba que me ayudaras.-la miro con seriedad al tiempo que bajaba la bandeja al suelo junto a la cama.

-Me comería un caballo.- Rapunzel se detuvo en medio movimiento de levantarse y se sonrojo al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior. -¿Podrías… pasarme algo con que cubrirme?-

Eugene ladeo la cabeza con gesto bobo.

-Si podría, pero realmente no quiero.-

La muchacha lo miro consternada, luego bajo la vista un segundo y volvió a mirarlo con una mueca que el joven no esperaba ver jamás en alguien además de él mismo y, por supuesto, menos en Rapunzel. Ella levantaba los labios y entrecerraba los ojos al tiempo que inclinaba las cejas.

-Anda.- dijo apretando la boca.

Eugene sonrió sorprendido, recordaba muy bien la primera vez que usó su mejor arma contra ella en una solitaria y oscura torre, sin surtir mayor efecto. Lo había intentado en otras ocasiones, pero por alguna razón, la princesa siempre había sido inmune. Y ahora, la estaba usando en su contra de la forma más ruin, pues a diferencia de Rapunzel, el antiguo ladrón solo tenía que echar una mirada, ahogar una risita y cumpliría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera de esa forma.

-Déjame decirte que hago esto de muy mala gana.- se acerco al montón de ropa que estaba en una esquina y sonrió para sí mismo. –Pero si vas a insistir en… cubrirte de la vista de tu amoroso y bien dispuesto esposo, al menos usa algo que yo escoja.-

Regreso con pasos lentos y le entrego la prenda.

-¿Tu camisa?- pregunto bastante extrañada. –Me quedara enorme.-

-Ajaaammm.-

Rapunzel la examinó por un momento y se la puso luego de encogerse de hombros. Eugene la observaba embelesado.

-Me pareció escuchar voces mientras estabas en la cocina.-comento con curiosidad cerrando los últimos botones y sentándose sobre las sabanas, al tiempo que alcanzaba el tarro de mermelada. Él dio un respingo para volver a la realidad.

-Sí, el hombre que cuida la propiedad y su hijo estaban allí. Les dije no se molestaran en entrar a la casa los próximos días, somos niños grandes que pueden jugar con cerrillos sin quemarse y por cierto, ya sé como prender la estufa. –continuó sentándose en el colchón junto a ella. -No. Suficiente trabajo nos costó dejar a Pascal y a Max en casa como para tener público lugareño.-

-¿Sabes que cuando mis abuelos se casaron había un comité encargado de testificar que… se consumara la unión?- la chica intento abrir el tarro, pero la tapa estaba pegada.

-¡Qué horror! Gracias a Dios que vivimos en tiempos modernos, porque no planeo compartirte con nadie.-

Hubo un silencio. Eugene observaba a Rapunzel mientras ella se esforzaba en abrir la mérmela sin mayor avance. Era una delicia verla usar su camisa, se congratulo a sí mismo por quinta vez por tan buena idea. La chica levanto la vista y, luego de intercambiar miradas entre él y el frasco, se lo tendió con una sencilla sonrisa, pero llena de entusiasmo y franqueza. El joven lo recibió, forzó la tapa y lo regreso con igual gesto.

-No sé que es peor.- comento al tiempo que tomaba dos panes, se quedaba con uno y entregaba el otro a la castaña. –Tú siendo seductora a propósito o sin querer.-

-¿Seductora?-

Allí estaba otra vez. El tono en el que hacia _ESAS_ preguntas. En ocasiones Eugene se preguntaba si alguna vez se acabarían _ESAS_ preguntas, no era que le molestara contestar, pero le preocupaba ser el encargado de responder cosas serias y meter la pata de alguna manera irreparable. Él no era maestro en física, química o matemáticas. ¿Pero en esto? De esto sí que sabía, no podía decir que era un experto, porque con Rapunzel todo era siempre nuevo e insólito, sin ningún punto de comparación o referencia. Pero sí, conocía una cosa o dos… o tal vez tres o cincuenta, aunque también sabía que con ella no se llegaba a ningún lado si no era igual de franco que sus sonrisas, además era el pretexto perfecto para dar una demostración y no una explicación.

Muy despacio, se acerco a ella y deslizo su mano por el delicado cuello de la princesa para atraerla hacia sí y besarla. Con pausa y constancia se movió hasta lograr que soltara el pan con mermelada y se apoyara contra las almohadas, con él aun presionando contra sus labios y su cuerpo. Todo era mucho mejor que un sueño, porque era realidad, así que las carisias podían durar todo lo que ellos quisieran. Ir y venir en todas direcciones, desde sus hombros hasta sus largas piernas y continuar por… ¡Maldito aire! ¡Malditos pulmones que necesitaban aire! ¡Bendita Rapunzel!

Al fin, otorgo un respiro y la miro a los ojos. Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

-¡Ohooo! Eso.- dijo con un chispazo de comprensión brillando en su cara. -¿Pero el desayuno?-

-No se irá a ningún lado.-

-Bien.-

Y eso dio fin a la conversación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Yo sé que no tengo perdón, que abandone mi historia por casi un año y que no me merezco ni sus reviews, pero tengo una excelente escusa. Resulta que deje de actualizar "Tan cerca…" (y cualquier otra historia hasta hace unos días) hace casi doce meses porque en aquellos días empecé a sentirme muy cansada y no podía desvelarme o despertarme temprano para escribir. Unos días después, con estudio y toda la cosa, comprobé mis sospechas y la cosa es que ahora soy mamá. ¡Fue un cambio muy drástico! De ser solo 2 personas que hacían y tornaban a su antojo, ahora mi marido y yo dependemos del tiempo de alguien más, que a su vez depende de ti. Y es apenas hasta ahora que empiezo a retomar esto de escribir fics, más que nada porque no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas y porque ya le agarre el ritmo a Beca (mi princesita). Quiero seguir con esta historia al menos un poco mas, no se cada cuando voy a actualizar, pero prometo que lo hare. Si ustedes están leyendo esto, como siempre, se los agradezco infinitamente._

_Ahora, dejemos lo personal de lado y vayamos al grano. Creo que soy PESIMA escribiendo escenas "intensas" no sé, me siento como robot sin aceite y, aunque me encantaría entrar en más detalle, no puedo. Así que disculpen si los deje "vestidos y alborotados" pero hasta allí puedo llegar (¡Sí! Me muerdo el reboso ¿Y qué?). Quería mostrar que Eugene se saca de onda cuando le dicen "alteza" y creo que nunca le va a gustar. Si, le gusta presumir, pero es bastante practico y eso de que te digan títulos me parece que no le va. También creo que de menos sabe hacer huevos revueltos, digo, no puedes llegar a su edad sin nadie que te cocine y vivir de aire. No será un cocinero consumado como Rapunzel, pero algo a de poder hacer (yo por ejemplo, soy una piedra en la cocina, sirvo mas para atrancar la puerta. Mi marido es quien cocina XP)._

_¡Tiempo solos! Por fin. Y ya urgía caray. ¿Para qué otra cosa iban a usar el tiempo libre ellos dos solos?_

_No sé que mas decir, solo espero que les guste y si se dan el tiempo de leer o dejarme un review, mil gracias._

_Saludos._


	21. ¿Quién lo diría?

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… tres peluches de Pascal y la película en DVD/Bluray XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¿Quién lo diría?**

Se rasco la barbilla con dos dedos al tiempo que examinaba el papel delante de él. Leyó por cuarta vez y, decidido, tomo la pluma del tintero, tacho los últimos dos renglones y volvió a escribir con velocidad, esta vez, se sintió mas satisfecho con la oración y dejó la pluma para examinar el papel de nuevo. Era un proceso que había repetido toda la mañana. Escribir, leer, corregir. Escribir, leer, corregir. Escribir, escribir, corregir. Corregir, corregir, corregir. Estaba totalmente inmerso en la labor y, para su sorpresa, era algo que realmente le gustaba.

Escribió otro párrafo antes de detenerse de nuevo y entrecerrar los ojos, tomo el libro que tenía a su izquierda, de hojas amarillas y tapa gastada, para consultar. "_Leyes de Corona"_ Un regalo que la Reina le había hecho un par de meses atrás.

-¿Qué haces?-

Levanto la vista muy despacio y descubrió a Rapunzel de pie, en la puerta del pequeño estudio, observándolo con gesto divertido.

-Estoy… trabajando.-

Si, estaba trabajando. No había otro término para aquello. Así de simple y tedioso como podía sonar. Estaba trabajando.

-¿En qué?- la princesa dio unos pasos hasta recargar las palmas de las manos en la madera del escritorio y observo todo con curiosidad.

-En algunos estatutos que tu madre me pidió revisar, pero no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien. Hasta ahora solo había transcrito papeles y pasado en limpio edictos. Esto es diferente. Lo tengo que escribir yo mismo.-

Eugene volvió a mirar los papeles y a rascarse la barbilla. Hubo una pausa.

-¿Es decir que trajiste tarea a nuestra luna de miel?-

Él despego los ojos de las hojas sin mover ningún otro musculo y los ojos de Rapunzel hicieron lo mismo. No estaba muy seguro de cómo interpretar aquello.

-¿Si?-dijo inseguro.

Ella dejo escapar una risita.

-Yo también.- comento en tono aliviado. –Papá me pidió ayuda con unos balances contables. No es muy bueno con eso y no quiere que le diga a Mamá.-

-¿Los vas a hacer ahora?- pregunto

-Los termine ayer, antes de que despertaras.-

-Eso explica muchas cosas.- contesto haciendo memoria de la mañana anterior cuando despertó tarde y solo en la habitación.

-¿Te falta mucho?- pregunto la chica ladeando la cabeza.

-No estoy ni cerca de la mitad.- contesto arrastrando las palabras y estirando los brazos a los costados para luego apoyar las manos de tras de la nuca.

-¿Entonces… no hay forma de que demos un paseo por el pueblo?-

Considero aquello por un momento.

El pueblito cercano quedaba a medio hora caminando, no era muy grande y la población con trabajo debería de llegar a mil personas.

¿Dejar de trabajar para salir a estirar las piernas con Rapunzel en una hermosa mañana? ¿Abandonar sus pocas obligaciones y terminar todo otro día, probablemente con el tiempo encima? ¿En verdad podía ser tan irresponsable?

-¿Qué estamos esperando?-

Un poco más de media hora después, ambos deambulaban por la plaza principal, Rapunzel se colgaba del brazo de Eugene y este solo se dejaba llevar. Al parecer el pueblo festejaba a su patrono y había algunos puestos de comida, pero lo que más le había llamado la atención a la chica era un carromato de gitanos que leían el futuro en la palma de tu mano y vendían amuletos para la buena suerte.

-¿Compramos este?- decía la princesa admirando un cristal azul que centellaba con la luz del sol mientras giraba colgado de un cordón.

-Compra el que quieras, yo ya no necesito mas buena suerte.-

Ella extendió la mano como si esperara recibir un dulce y Eugene le entrego algo de dinero que llevaba en el monedero del cinturón. Habían llegado al acuerdo de que él llevaría el dinero, la princesa solía distraerse y perderle el rastro de las monedas. Él solo lo llevaba y cada vez que se necesitaba, lo entregaba gustoso, a fin de cuentas no era su dinero. Luego de eso, Rapunzel caminaba muy satisfecha con el hecho de que la piedra combinara con su vestido.

-¿Qué es eso?-

Eugene también había visto a las cincuenta personas que se agolpaban alrededor de un anciano que hablaba a voces y se apoyaba sobre un cajón. Antes de que siquiera contestara, la chica habia corrido a ver de que se trataba y él la alcanzo sin prisa, estaba seguro de que esto ya lo había visto. Estiro el cuello para poder ver por sobre la multitud.

-…Caballero, esta vez casi lo logra, vamos no tenga miedo. Solo tiene que poner otra moneda en la mesa y podría recuperar su dinero.-

El aludido, un hombre de aspecto desgarbado, puso otra moneda que desapareció casi al instante luego que el anciano moviera rápidamente tres pequeñas tasitas con una piedra debajo de una de ellas y el apostador fallara miserablemente en adivinar.

-¡Vamos, vamos! Estoy seguro que si alguien mas lo intenta lograra ganarme, no soy tan rápido. Aquí hay tres monedas. ¿Quién las quiere?-

El antiguo ladrón no pudo evitar levantar una ceja. Esto rayaba en algo más allá de lo familiar. Rapunzel se le acerco sonriendo.

-Quiero intentar. ¿Me das una moneda?-

Frunció el seño y apretó la mandíbula. Era su dinero, así que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, aunque la situación le daba mala espina. Sin replicar nada, le entrego una moneda y esperaba que Rapunzel solo lo intentara una vez, pero por el quinto intento Eugene no estaba sorprendido ni un poco de que la princesa siguiera jugando, era incansable y se estaba divirtiendo. Podría continuar así para siempre.

-¿Pero no hay forma de recuperar nuestro dinero?- pregunto ella en tono derrotado luego del sexto intento.

-Claro que la hay.- contesto el anciano con una radiante sonrisa. –Solo tiene que apostar otra moneda.-

Aquella última frase detono una marejada de recuerdos y lo puso alerta del entorno. ¡Claro! Era tan obvio que casi se sintió personalmente insultado al notar el leve movimiento a sus espaldas y que se aproximaba a su cinturón. En un solo movimiento, tan rápido como sus reflejos se lo permitían, aprisiono una muñeca con fuerza. Giro la cabeza muy despacio para toparse con un muchachillo que le regresaba una mirada llena de pánico.

¡Estaba intentando robarlo… a ÉL! Lo poco que aun quedaba de Flynn Rider se retorcía en el fondo de su orgullo.

Eugene sujeto mejor la muñeca del chico y se acerco para susurrarle.

-Si no haces una escena y me sigues no tendrás problemas.-

No espero ninguna respuesta y se echo a caminar por entre las personas hasta llegar con el anciano y tomarlo por el brazo.

-¿Pero qué…?- dijo este en tono airado pero se quedo congelado al notar que Eugene también sujetaba al muchacho.

-Vamos abuelo, es hora de ir a merendar.-

-¡HEY! ¿Qué hay con nuestro dinero?- grito una voz en la multitud.

-Hoy todos aprendimos una valiosa lección y es que no debemos apostar.-

Varios sonaron muy molestos y otros parecían dispuestos a golpear al joven, pero él se dio la vuelta alejándose de la multitud, arrastrando al anciano y al muchachito detrás, antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar.

Rapunzel lo observo alejarse completamente consternada, dio un respingo al escuchar la molestia de las personas a sus espaldas y se disculpo con varios logrando que se calmaran lo suficiente como para que ella se sintiera confiada de que no lincharían a su esposo. Después se acerco a la boca del callejón donde el trió discutía.

-…Yo no…- intento excusar el muchacho que aparentaba ser un par de años más joven que la princesa, aunque su argumento fue cortado de tajo por Eugene.

-Te atrape con la mano en mi monedero chico, así que mejor cierra la boca. ¡Y usted!- se giro apuntando con el dedo al pecho del anciano. –Es un sinvergüenza, hacer que un chico robe mientras usted engaña y distrae a la gente.-

-No sabes de qué estás hablando hijo.-

-¡Oh, claro que lo sé!-

-No, no lo sabes y si yo fuera tú, me llevaría a mi linda novia a pasear en vez de estar inmiscuyéndome en los asuntos de los demás.-

El anciano intento alejarse pero Eugene le cerró el paso extendiendo el brazo hasta la pared. El viejo y el joven cruzaron miradas con un destello de impaciencia. Rapunzel temió que algo muy malo pasara pero se sorprendió al ver que el gesto de molestia del joven se rompía en una sonrisa irónica.

-¿En verdad no me reconoces viejo embustero?-

Hubo una pausa y la princesa intercambio miradas entre ambos hombres, hasta que el anciano entrecerró los ojos con incredulidad reflejada en ellos.

-¿Eugene? ¿Eugene Fitzherbert?-

El aludido dejo que su sonrisa creciera.

-No has cambiado nada.- le tendió la mano.

-Y tu no te pareces en nada al chico flacucho al que le enseñe todos mis trucos.-dijo dándole palmadas al tiempo que contestaba el saludo sacudiendo la mano del muchacho.

-No todos seguramente. Yo tengo los míos.-

-Tú eras el de los carteles de recompensa, con razón te me hacías familiar, pero mi vista ya no es la mejor. Me estoy haciendo viejo.-

-Siempre has sido viejo.- el joven tendió una mano a la princesa y la acerco abrazándola por la cintura. –Rapunzel, el es Rudy, un viejo amigo. Rudy, Rapunzel, es mi esposa.-

-Vaya que sabes escoger muchacho.- dijo con una inclinación.

-Un placer Señor.-

-Solo Rudy está bien preciosa.-la princesa sonrió ante el apodo que Eugene usaba con ella siempre y el hombre se inclino un poco hacia ella. –Tengo un montón de historias vergonzosas que podría contarte sobre tu esposo. Unas más que otras, recuerdo aquella vez cuando lo pescaron espiando en la caravana de rumanas…-

-…Y esa historia puede quedarse para otro día.- Eugene forzó una sonrisa al tiempo que se rascaba el mentón, luego lanzo una mirada a la plaza y se acerco a su antiguo maestro.

-Creo que no podrás seguir trabajar en este pueblo, lo siento, pero el chico hace más ruido que una estampida de caballos y preferí detenerlo yo a que lo atraparan con las manos en la masa..- señaló al jovencito que casi ni se había movido durante toda la conversación. Parecía algo perdido.

-Sí, Peter no es muy sutil, pero es rápido.-

-Rudy. ¿Necita algo?- Eugene cerro la distancia y pareció medir sus palabras un momento. -Es decir, tal vez ya sea hora de retirarte, yo podría…-

El viejo lo detuvo con una risotada.

-Ya soy muy viejo para cambiar, me voy a morir haciendo estoy y no lo querría de otra forma.- le dio unas fuertes palmadas a Eugene. –Gracias chico, pero sabes tan bien que como yo que ya no tengo vuelta atrás.-

Por un momento Eugene quiso seguir insistiendo pero se mordió los labios y asintió rápidamente.

-Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda para lo que sea, búscame, no lo dudes. De no ser por ti, yo…-

El viejo le sonrió al tiempo que le apretaba el hombro en forma cariñosa.

-Nada de sentimentalismos, sabes que no funciona en este negocio, pero me alegro que tu pudieras enderezarte.

El joven se quedo viendo el suelo por un segundo muy largo y aspiro rápido, al tiempo que asentía.

-De todas formas búscame, lo que sea…- tedio la mano al anciano y este la estrecho.

-Gracias chico.- le sonrió con gratitud, luego llamo de golpe. –¡Peter, vámonos!-

El muchachito dio un respingo y se apresuró a tomar las cosas de Rudy para seguirlo calle abajo. Rapunzel miro de reojo a Eugene.

-¿Todo bien?-

Él asintió rápidamente y apretó los labios.

-Rudy es un gran tipo, me recogió de las calles y me enseñó mucho, es casi como un... como un... Tú sabes.- Si, Rapunzel sabía. Él joven sonrió con melancolía. -Siempre andaba por allí, timando a la gente mientras uno o dos chicos les limpiábamos los bolsillos. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, puede que no suene bien, pero en mi mundo y en ese momento era simplemente genial.- hizo una pequeña pausa y luego miró a la chica. -Yo se que debe sonar absurdo decir que es una gran persona, pero lo es, no lo juzgues mal. Es... es difícil de explicar.- Se rasco la cabeza.

Ella sonrió con comprensión.

-Es tu amigo, no tengo que juzgarlo, al contrario, le agradezco que te haya ayudado.-

Observaron al viejo alejarse y Eugene volvió a respirar profundo.

-¿Crees que me enderece?- la princesa medito un momento y sonrió.

-Eres más alto que yo, así que supongo...- el joven soltó una carcajada. -¿Qué? Sí eres más alto que yo.-

-Sí, lo sé. Es una excelente respuesta.- pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica y le dio un beso en la frente. -Vamos, aún hay cosas que ver y tengo volver a trabajar.-

-¿Sólo a trabajar?-

-Bueno.- le susurró al oído. -Puede ser que hagamos otras cosas. Tal vez antes, durante o después, eso depende de ti.-

Rapunzel sonrió.

-Te dije que el amuleto si da suerte.-

-Y te digo que a mí ya no me hace falta más suerte.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Ok, me rindo, no puedo escribir en la PC al ritmo que llevaba antes por lo que opte por otra salida. Estoy utilizando mi teléfono celular para escribir en los ratos en los que tengo tiempo libre, ya es un avance, pero definitivamente no me siento tan cómoda como estar aquí sentada frente a mi teclado. Me tardo apuntando, pero lo importante es que puedo escribir. _

_Este capitulo es extraño, no estoy segura de que la historia avanzó, pero les voy a contar que hace como un mes fui a una feria de libros que se hace en el Auditorio Nacional (Mexico, DF) y cuando iba de regreso para el Metro (subterráneo o como gusten llamarlo) me topé con un montón de gente que rodeaba a un señor que explicaba como apostar y agitaba un puño de billetes. Yo soy ingenua (de pronto compro boletos de lotería) pero cuando una chica le pregunto "¿Como recuperamos nuestro dinero?" simplemente no pude evitarlo, mi ceja se fue para arriba y me reí por dentro, luego pestañe y tuve que escribir este capítulo._

_Bien, quería presentar a alguien que conociere a Eugene de joven y aproveche para que fuera alguna figura que él estimara. Realmente no se que mas decir, solo que nuestros chicos siguen de luna de miel y, pues… están en eso. Jojojo Nuestro muchacho aun es un poco inseguro de pronto (pero quien no lo es?) aunque creo que el hecho de que se este esforzando en un trabajo "aburrido" de muestra que ya toma las cosas en serio y que si se enderezo._

_Como siempre, si ya llegaron hasta aquí, se los agradezco enormemente. Tiene un rato que no contesto todos los reviews que me mandan, pero créanme que los leo todos. En todo caso gracias a: Ariz Taerio, Lobas, Solei Dantes, KABY22, Ziael, Criis, Altariel de Valinor, Getsukei, catty712, Rhaella Valysar, breathingforsomething, andreri, Zero, birthy, Bruna, Karmyne, Miss Traductor, Kuromi-Shinigami, chibimariana, azuki taisho, Kikky, AnnAndre92, sofí, Guest, Me-Me, AnaMa9507 y Florana por sus bellos comentarios. Asi que gracias y espero actualizar pronto._


	22. Una de esas cosas que pasa sin querer

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… tres peluches de Pascal y la película en DVD/Bluray XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Una de esas cosas que pasa sin querer.**

Eran pocas y excepcionalmente raras las veces en que la marea era suficientemente baja como para permitir caminar por el fondo de la laguna hasta la isla de Corona y, por supuesto, que Rapunzel no se iba a perder la oportunidad de hacerlo así que en lugar de llegar hasta el puente de piedra, ahora caminaban descalzos por el suelo marino intentando cortar camino. Era una vista extraña, como sacada de un libro de geografía, con arena y barro por todos lados, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y pequeños cangrejos correteando de vuelta a sus escondites. Eugene dejó de examinar a un cangrejo azul excepcionalmente grande y prestó atención de nuevo a la princesa.

Traía el vestido, que en algún momento había sido amarillo paja, lleno de lodo café y negro casi hasta la cintura. Pero lo que en verdad le preocupaba era la forma en que cojeaba mientras caminaba a su lado.

-¿Quieres que te cargue?-

-No, puedo caminar.-

El joven no estaba convencido, se veía que a Rapunzel le dolía cada vez que apoyaba el pie derecho.  
>A medio camino entre tierra firme y la isla, el pie se le había deslizando dentro de un estanque cubierto por agua. Sin contar el estado del vestido, no había sido muy aparatoso, pero de alguna forma ella se había lastimado y Eugene temía que se hubiera torcido el tobillo o algo peor.<p>

Aún faltaba un buen trecho para llegar a la orilla y ya ni hablar de subir por las calles de la ciudad hasta el castillo. Más adelante había unas rocas y resultó lógico que la princesa se sentará en una de ellas para descansar. Eugene la miraba preocupado. Apretó los labios antes de volver a insistir.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres que te lleve?-

-No.- contestó con voz estrangulada. -Estas cargando nuestras cosas y pesan.-

El joven comprobó el peso del saco que cargaba al hombre.

-No es tanto...-

-No Eugene.-

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Él se quedó de pie junto a la princesa observándola por un minuto. Al final, bajó el saco al lodo y se incoó delante de ella.

-¿Que haces?- le pregunto al tiempo que le tomaba el tobillo.

-Te reviso.-

-Pero no...-

-¡Sólo compruebo que no haya nada roto!-

Otro silencio incómodo, pero Eugene respiro profundamente y volcó su atención al pie de la chica, intentaba ser delicado para no lastimarla más y no le importó que en el proceso se le llenarán las manos de lodo. Rapunzel se estremeció cuando él tocó una zona por su talón, al mirarla, apretaba los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Te duele?- ella asintió rápido. -¿En una escala del uno al diez?-

-Trece, tal vez catorce.-

-Bueno, creo que no vas a poder seguir caminando.-

Eugene aún revisaba el tobillo de la princesa y se le encogió el corazón cuando ella ahogó un sollozo, la miró a la cara y unas lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas. Le dolía mucho.

-Bien.- dijo inclinándose junto a ella. -Sube a mi espalda.-  
>Aún con lágrimas en los ojos Rapunzel lo observó confundida.<p>

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Que nunca...?- se mordió el labio. Por supuesto que jamás la habían llevado en la espalda, que miserable infancia y que idiota pregunta, se limitó a inclinarse un poco más. -Sólo, sólo pon tus manos alrededor de mi cuello y avísame si te lastimo cuando te sujete.-

Ella se movió despacio y siguió las instrucciones, el joven sujetó sus piernas debajo de sus brazos. Con cuidado se puso en pie y reacomodo el equilibrio de la carga antes de dar un paso de prueba. Se hundió más de lo que esperaba y aunque era manejable, la marcha sería más lenta y pesada. Sólo le restaba esperar que a la marea aún le tomara un rato en volver a su altura normal.

-¿Estas cómoda allá arriba?-

La princesa asintió sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Lo siento. Todo esto es mi culpa.-

Eugene resoplo restándole importancia.

-No pasa nada. Yo también quería caminar por aquí, nunca lo había hecho.- mentira, pero intentaba levantarle el ánimo a la chica, así que una mentirita se justificaba.

-Soy una tonta.- se reprendió sin prestar atención. -Sólo a mi se me ocurre caminar por el fondo del mar en lugar de llegar hasta el puente como la gente normal.-

-Lo normal es aburrido.-

-Lo es, pero no duele tanto. ¿Crees que me fracturé algo?- el joven hizo una pausa antes de hablar.  
>-Tal vez.-<p>

Rapunzel ahogó una queja contra su hombro. El joven no dijo nada más hasta que escucho el sonido amortiguado de una tonada más que familiar. La canción de la flor zumbaba en los labios de la chica, pero no hubo ningún brillo ni nada mágico pasó y ambos sabían que nada sucedería, aún así, ella cantaba. Cuando hizo una pausa él pregunto.

-¿Te duele más?-

Rapunzel negó con la cabeza.

-Estaba pensando.-

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó en tono juguetón.

-Sí, otra vez.- contestó, sin duda, sonriendo un poco. -No recuerdo haberme lastimado así, creo que lo más serio que me había pasado hasta ahora es cortarme con un cuchillo en la cocina. Sólo tenía que cantar para curarme y no tengo ningún cicatriz.-

-Yo tengo más de las que me gustaría aceptar.-

-Como las de tu espalda.- él asintió en silencio. -¿Que te pasó?-

Dudó un momento antes de contestar.

-Me azotaron.- no quería entrar en muchos detalles. Era una de las contadas anécdotas que lo hacían sentirse avergonzado. Rapunzel pareció entenderlo así y no insistió en preguntar, aunque no abandonó el tema.

-¿Y la de tu pantorrilla?- Él sonrió, contento de cambiar de historia, esa anécdota le parecía más ligera.

-Esa me enseñó a correr más rápido.- hizo un sonido de silbido, seguido de un chasquido.-Me dieron con una flecha, créeme, arde.-

-¿Y te atraparon?-

-No. Aún podía correr o algo así, pero arde.-

Hicieron una pausa mientras Eugene atravesaba una zona especialmente fangosa en la que le costaba más trabajo sacar los pies del lodo. Aquello le dio tiempo de hacer un rápido repaso mental de las marcas que tenía en la piel.

Tenía una cicatriz en el dedo anular izquierdo, varias en los ante brazos y una que jamás alcanzaba a verse en la parte posterior del cráneo. También tenía dos lugares en los que nada se veía a simple vista pero Eugene sabía sin chistar que en su mano derecha faltaba una línea en su palma y que en el costado derecho había una zona que hormigueaba un buen rato cuando Rapunzel extendía una caricia. Ningún de los dos entendía el significado de esto último, pero al reformado ladrón le agradaba bastante la sensación y lo que conllevaba.

-¿En la cabeza...?- preguntó la princesa cuando retomaron el ritmo en el paso.

-Me rompieron una botella.-

-¿Por qué?- su voz sonó algo alarmada. Él gruño intentando hacer memoria.

-No lo recuerdo todo. Estaba apostando y creo que me negué a pagar cuando perdí una mano, lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar un rato después con el sabor del suelo en la lengua.-

La mano de Rapunzel viajó de su hombro a su cabeza, haciéndolo perder el balance por un segundo, sus dedos revisaron entre el castaño cabello del joven hasta dar con el lugar de interés.

-¿Te dolió?-

-Sí, varios días, nunca volví a apostar. No puedo negar que esa lección fue dura.-

Ella guardó silencio un minuto antes de volver hablar.

-¿Aprendes? ¿Con las cicatrices aprendes?-

-¿Qué?-

-Dijiste que es una lección.-

-Bueno es como yo lo veo. Es la forma en que la piel registra las cosas estúpidas que me han pasado. Depende de cada quien si entiende la lección o la repite.-

-¿Cómo aprender sin cicatrices?-

Eugene se rió.

-Esta conversación se volvió algo filosófica. ¿No crees?- hizo una pausa y continuó con firmeza.- De todas formas eres más lista que yo.-

-Pero es como si no tuviera nada interesante que contar, nada de que enorgullecerme o recordar.-

-No es cierto. Dime, ¿volviste a jugar bajo la lluvia?-

-No.-

-Tampoco has caminado descalza en la nieve. ¿Verdad?-

-Cierto.-

-¿Y piensas caminar a la isla durante la marea baja otra vez?-

-Definitivamente no.-

-Ves, si eres más lista que yo, no necesitas recordatorios para saber qué cosas no volver a hacer.-  
>Estaban ya muy cerca de la orilla, incluso había un viejo bote de remos, destartalado y cayéndose a pedazos, a unos pasos a la izquierda.<p>

-Sólo prométeme algo.- habló de nuevo el joven con la respiración entre cortada por el esfuerzo.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que no dejarás de intentar todo lo que se te ocurra. Me gusta que lo hagas. Me gusta estar contigo cuando lo haces. Es...-

El joven se detuvo de golpe y Rapunzel sintió como un temblor le recorría el cuerpo. Lo miró a la cara, él tenía una mueca de dolor e intentaba controlar su respiración.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Eugene gruño una palabra que ella sólo había escuchado decir a los visitantes en El Patito Modosito cuando se peleaban unos con otros.

-¿Eugene?-

-Rapunzel.- contestó el joven con la mandíbula apretada. -Escucha, te voy a bajar, intenta no apoyar tu peso en el pie. ¿De acuerdo?-

Casi no esperó a que ella contestara y la Princesa se deslizó hasta el suelo con cuidado de no presionar su pie lesionado. Luego observó preocupada lo que él hacía.

El joven se equilibro sobre la pierna derecha y sacó el pie izquierdo del lodo, lo examinó y con dos dedos extrajo lentamente un clavo. Al terminar, resoplo algo aliviado, luego miró a Rapunzel.

-Auch.-

Ella se llevó una mano a la boca en un gesto de sorpresa.

-¡Oh por Dios!-

-Debería de haber una ley en contra de arrojar basura a la laguna.- Eugene intentó dar un paso y no pudo evitar quejarse por el dolor. -Creo que aún puedo llevarte. Sube.- se inclinó de nuevo.

-De ninguna forma.- contestó Rapunzel. -Una cosa es que me lleves y otra muy diferente que tu también estés lastimado.-Eugene resoplo derrotado.

-¿Que sugieres? ¿Que lleguemos cojeando a la costa?-

-Podemos esperar a que suba la marea y nadar.-

Y de nuevo hubo un silencio, al tiempo que los dos se miraban con preocupación. Ambos empezaron a reír.

-¿Que va a pensar la gente cuando nos vean llegar de la luna de miel sucios, sin equipaje y cojeando por las calles?- preguntó el joven aún riendo.

-Que nos asaltaron o que somos un par de testarudos.- contestó la princesa igualmente riendo. -Sólo espero que alguien tenga un poco de compasión y nos ayude.-

-Valientes futuros gobernantes.-

-Bueno, podría ser peor.- él la miró levantando una ceja.

-¿Cómo podría todo esto ser peor?- ella se encogió de hombros.

-Max podría estar esperándonos en la orilla.-

Ambos volvieron a reír con ganas. Luego Eugene le tendió la mano para ayudar a Rapunzel a caminar unos pasos y retomaron la marcha rengueando y quejándose a momentos.

-Tengo una cicatriz nueva para la colección.-

-Al menos esta anécdota podemos contarla los dos.-

-Esa es mi chica, siempre viendo el lado bueno de las cosas.-

La princesa hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Eugene?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Crees que podrías nadar bien ahora?-

-Claro. ¿Porque?... Ohooo.-

Antes de terminar de hablar, Eugene miro en la misma dirección que Rapunzel y noto que el mar comenzaba a regresar por la derecha.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse y comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Al fin logro actualizar. Literalmente he estado corriendo por todos lados y como loca. Y lo malo es que tengo este capítulo terminado desde hace unos 15 días, pero simplemente no podía subirlo porque debía darle una revisada fuera del celular y darle formato. En fin, entremos en detalle._

_No sé que vayan a pensar, pero a mi aun no me termina de encantar la animación 3D, sigo prefiriendo la 2D (o dibujada o como gusten decirle) porque me transmite mas, es orgánica y la siento tangible, mientras que la 3D (sobre todo en la películas Disney) sigue sin demostrarme eso que se supone debe de hacer la animación por computadora. Mi punto es, todo ese 3D y render me deja esperando ver detalles como huellas digitales, bellos en los brazos o, porque no?, cicatrices. (y me apena decir que lo he visto en películas de Dreamworks y otros). _

_La cosa es que pensando en todo este rollo me clave con la idea de las cicatrices. Todos tenemos cicatrices (yo me cuento 5 solo en la mano derecha) y soy solo una diseñadora grafica, así que me imagino que nuestro hombre de acción debe tener varias por todos lados. Lo de los azotes en la espalda… a lo mejor un día le doy explicación, pero no niego ni confirmo nada. Por el otro lado Rapunzel efectivamente no debe de tener un solo rasguño en la piel, vamos que con eso de la magia pues imposible que lo tenga. Ya vienen llegando de su luna de miel (y todos en el reino gritan uhuuuuuu) y pues les va a tocar entrar en alguno detalles más serios. _

_Lo de la marea lo saque leyendo sobre __Mont St Michel (una de las inspiraciones para hacer a Corona fue esta isla francesa) y que según cuentan, cuando baja la marea, hay turistas que por caminar fuera de la ruta quedan metidos en un atolladero (literalmente) o los agarra desprevenidos el mar al volver y como de solo pensarlo no puedo parar de reír pues también lo incorpore._

_Creo que de momento eso sería todo, espero no tardar tanto en actualizar el próximo capítulo y como siempre, admiro y valoro cada palabra que dejan en sus reviews o con el simple hecho de entrar a leer. Mil gracias por seguir aquí y gracias por sus comentarios a: __chibimariana, S-ReikiSaotome-T, Me-Me, kIrA-ChAn ItZeL-SaMa HoShI KoU, Zaira, accountkiller, Ariz Taerio y Altariel de Valinor. Ahora si voy a intentar retomar la costumbre de contestar los Reviews, de todas formas gracias y nos estamos leyendo pronto._


	23. Como cualquier otra mañana

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… cuatro peluches de Pascal y la película en DVD/Bluray XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Como cualquier otra mañana**

El rey examinaba las hojas con calma mientras caminaba hacia su despacho sin ninguna prisa. Era temprano en la mañana del sábado y el sol entraba a raudales por los ventanales. Siempre había disfrutado de la paz en el palacio a esas horas, pocos sirvientes y mucho silencio.

Todo era calma hasta que...

-¡No no no nonono!- desde las escaleras apareció como un bólido un joven de cabello castellano, rengueaba un poco con el pie izquierdo, pero eso no parecía aminorar su velocidad.

Justo unos pasos detrás de él, igualmente cojeando pero con el pie derecho, su hija lo perseguía lo más rápido que podía.

-¡Deja de correr!- demandó Rapunzel.

Ambos jóvenes corrieron en la dirección del rey y el hombre dio un paso a la izquierda para apartarse del camino.

-Buenos días.- Eugene dijo pasando a su lado sin dejar de acelerar y reír al mismo tiempo. Un segundo después, la princesa pasaba por allí.

-Hola Papá.- saludo sonriendo.

El rey los observo llegar hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde el antiguo ladrón se giró para enfrentar a su perseguidora.

-No puedes seguir escapando.- apuntó su hija en tono triunfal.

-¿Quieres apostar?-

Rapunzel se lanzó para atraparlo pero con un ágil quiebre Eugene la esquivó y volvió a correr regresando por el pasillo hasta el rey.

El monarca volvió a moverse para abrirles paso y ambos muchachos pasaron de nuevo dando grandes zancadas. Justo antes de que llegarán al primer escalón Rapunzel dio un ágil salto y derribó al joven con un movimiento nada digo de una princesa, aunque ciertamente, muy impresionante.

-Basta. Sólo quiero revisar tu pie.- la muchacha se incorporó e intento tomar el pie de Eugene. El se movía en el suelo con el peso de ella en su espalda como intentando arrastrarse.

-No es cierto. Eso es un pretexto para toquetearme.-

-¡No voy a toquetearte!-

-¡Pues deberías!- contestó indignado y antes de que Rapunzel pudiera acercarse, el joven rodó sobre su costado a la derecha, se puso de pie y volvió a correr, esta vez, escaleras abajo.

En un segundo, la princesa se había levantado apoyándose en una rodilla y antes de desaparecer por las escaleras le lanzó una destellante sonrisa a su padre al tiempo que se despedía agitando la mano.

-Nos vemos luego papá.-

El rey Friedrich dejó que una de sus cejas se levantara, respiro reuniendo algo de paciencia y retomó el camino a su despacho. Al llegar al primer escalón se topó con su esposa que subía desde el comedor con una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Que esos no eran…?- hablo intentando adivinar.

-Si.- le atajó su esposo.

-¿Y no están...?-

-Si.-

-¿No deberíamos...?- empezó algo preocupada.

-No.-

Ambos monarcas guardaron silencio un segundo y pudieron escuchar unas risas en algún lugar del pasillo inferior y reverberando por todo el ala oeste. El rey miró a su esposa con gesto solemne.

-A veces extraño la paz y tranquilidad por las mañana, justo cuando ellos entran corriendo, pero entonces desaparecen de nuevo y me acuerdo.-

De nuevo risas, esta vez, más lejanas. Al fin la reina Sophie sonrió.

-Sí, es mucho mejor que la paz y tranquilidad.-

Su esposo asintió.

-Lo es. Pero será mejor que dejen de correr unos días o jamás terminarán de curarse. Ahora, si me disculpas querida, espero llegar a mi despacho sin ser arrollado por una estampida de dos.- se acercó a su mujer y le dio un pequeño beso. -Nos vemos luego.-

Antes de que su esposo se alejara, la reina Sophie sonrió con complicidad.

-Nosotros éramos iguales.-

-No es verdad.- el monarca se detuvo y miró a su esposa por sobre su hombro con aire solemne. -Nosotros jamás nos lastimamos al mismo tiempo.- regresó la sonrisa al tiempo que retomaba su camino.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Bueno, admito que este capítulo estuvo muy corto, esa es la mala noticia, la buena noticia es que ya tengo otros 2 capítulos escritos. Uno es el complemento de un capitulo anterior (que yo creo que publicare por fuera de esta historia) y el otro un extra sobre un detalle que no pienso discutir hasta la semana que entra cuando lo suba. Espero que al menos eso funcione como una disculpa por tardarme tanto en publicar, podrán leer 3 capítulos en menos de 10 días._

_No sé que les parezca, estaba escribiendo otra cosa y de pronto (literal y figurativamente) Rapunzel y Eugene entraron corriendo, me pareció divertido y simplemente me deje llevar. No es nada profundo ni avanza a los personajes, pero a veces así pasa. Espero no desilusionar a nadie. Aprovecho esto también para desearles a todos un feliz año nuevo (más vale tarde que nunca) y agradecer que sigan leyendo y mandando sus comentarios. Gracias por sus reviews a __Me-Me Rotamundo, S-ReikiSaotome-T, Ariz Taerio, Luz, Altariel de Valinor y chibimariana._

_Nos estamos viendo muy pronto._


	24. Las relaciones internacionales

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… cuatro peluches de Pascal y la película en DVD/Bluray XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las relaciones internacionales no son lo mio

Magia. ¡MAGIA! Simplemente le volaba la tapa de la cabeza saber que existía la magia. ¿Pero verla? Verla era desquiciante. De chico en el orfanato, Eugene había leído sobre hechos históricos y ciencia, cosas lógicas y factibles. La magia se quedaba en los cuentos y libros de fantasía.

Cuando Rapunzel le había curado la mano con su cabello apenas y podía creerlo, incluso todo lo de morir y revivir era ya bastante extraño. Pero podía mantener la calma, aquello había sido a un nivel personal, casi privado, es decir aquello solo lo había afectado a él.

¿Pero esto? ¿Nieve en verano? Y no solo una nevada accidental. No. Un par de días atrás nevaba como en el día más profundo del invierno y ahora de nuevo brillaba el sol de julio. Esto no era un simple encantamiento, no era cabello y lagrimas brillantes. Esto era poder. Poder puro y absoluto sobre el clima.

Casi estaba histérico cuando la reina Elsa había salido corriendo del castillo desatando aquella locura. Si Rapunzel no hubiera estado a su lado para mantenerlo calmado probablemente hubiera gritado como niña y eso era terrible para la reputación de alguien como él.

Por el contrario, la princesa de Corona había tomado todo aquel fenómeno con mucha calma, tal vez porque aún el acto más mundano seguía sorprendiéndola y había momentos en los que Rapunzel no estaba segura de si lo que veía era cotidiano o no. "¿Esto es normal aquí en verano?" se había limitado a preguntar con curiosidad a la amable mujer que los había escoltado a una habitación para visitante dentro del palacio.

Definitivamente pensaría dos veces la próxima vez que alguien le pidiera asistir a una coronación en un reino a doce días de viaje en barco y con una reina de la que poco sabía. Aunque también estaba agradecido de haber ido y que Rapunzel no enfrentara sola la situación.

Rapunzel... ¿Rapunzel? ¿Dónde estaba? Hacia un minuto estaba parada a su lado.

El joven buscó entre la muchedumbre que se agolpaba en la plaza del castillo de Arendelle, no miraba con demasiada atención la nieve o el hielo que aún había por allí y por allá, porque si lo hacía un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y no era precisamente por el frío. Se levantó sobre la punta de sus botas para observar mejor, pero alguien chocó contra su pecho y lo sacó de balance. Una mucha de alrededor de la edad de Rapunzel, con el cabello rojizo y trenzas se incorporaba tras el golpe.

-¡Ups! Perdón, no te vi, no es que pases desapercibido. Me distraje. Es mi culpa, lo siento, es que busco a alguien.- la muchacha caminaba alrededor riendo nerviosa y se moviéndose como si alguien le hubiera puesto demasiada azúcar a su bebida.

Eugene contuvo una sonrisa.

-¡Qué casualidad! Yo también.-luego parpadeo al identificar a la chica y se detuvo para hacer una pequeña reverencia como el profesor de etiqueta le había indicado meses atrás. -Princesa Anna, si puedo ayudarle en algo, sólo dígalo.-

El repentino protocolo pareció tomar a la muchacha por sorpresa.

-Ahm, gracias, muy amable.- contestó intentando sonar más formal y miró con más detenimiento al joven. Al fin pareció reconocerlo, aunque no exactamente. -Tú venías en la comitiva de Corona. ¿Dónde está la princesa…? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¡No, no me digas! Ya me acorde. Rapunzel y tú eres… Eu… Eustacio.-

El joven sonrió con humor. Esta jovencita hablaba con demasiada naturalidad para alguien de la realeza, no como muchos de esos embajadores estirados y príncipes que aun no se aburrían de usar el tema de Flyn Rider para sus cotilleos.

-Eugene.-

-¡Oh claro, Eugene! Ustedes están… ¿Casados…?-

-Sí, la princesa es mi esposa. En cuanto a donde esta… supongo que encontró algo más interesante que yo y eso ya es algo que decir. Pero si necesita ayuda Alteza...-

-Sólo Anna está bien.- se adelantó. Luego volvió a mirar alrededor y adivino al ver que estaba solo. -Tú buscas a la princesa de Corona...-

-Rapunzel.- intervino el joven. Agradeció no tener que mantener los elaborados modales. –No es fanática de las formalidades.-

Ana asintió con energía.

-Bien, entonces buscamos a Rapunzel y a Kristoff, es un joven rubio y alto, grande.- hizo los brazos a los lados e inflo el pecho como si tuviera músculos.

-¿Rubio? Eso debe de ser fácil. Aquí como la mitad de las personas son rubias.- comentó con ironía y mirando entorno a ellos.

Ambos jóvenes observaron a la multitud y de pronto un par de personas se movieron para dejar al descubierto a una chica castaña que acariciaba a un reno al tiempo que hablaba con un joven rubio y alto.

-Allí están.- dijeron los dos al unísono. Sin decir más se acercaron.

Rapunzel sonreía mientras le rascaba la barbilla al reno.

-Jamás había visto uno en persona, sólo en libros.-

-Y eso explica porque desapareciste.-

-¡Eugene mira! Creo que le agrado.- comentó la chica cuando el reno le empezó a lamer la mano.

-"Oh si, definitivamente me agradas"-

Él miró confundido al joven rubio. ¿Acababa de fingir una voz para el animal?

-"Rasca debajo de la oreja por favor."-

Si, si había fingido la voz. Sus cejas se levantaron con ironía. Lanzo una rápida mirada a su esposa, quien ni siquiera se inmuto, si porque ya lo había visto o por que no le parecía raro, eso era otra cosa. No quería empezar un incidente internacional así que mantuvo la boca cerrada.

-Él es Kristoff y este es Sven. Gracias por ayudarme a buscarlos.- Anna se había acercado hasta el tipo rubio y le señaló. -Es la princesa de Corona y su esposo, así que sean amables.-

- Somos amables. ¿No es así Sven? "Claro que si."-

Ok, esto era raro.

Rapunzel le tendió la mano a Ana.

-Es un placer conocerla al fin majestad, no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos apropiadamente durante la recepción... –al parecer no supo como terminar aquello y cambio un poco su postura para presentarse. - Soy Rapunzel de Corona, puede decirme sólo Rapunzel.-

-El placer es mío, Anna también es suficiente. Lamentó mucho que su visita se haya visto entorpecida por el… incidente invernal, creo que soy un poco responsable de eso así que me disculpo. Francamente me sorprende que su delegación aún no se haya ido como otras. Es decir, todos salieron corriendo y entiendo porque, tampoco es que desee que se vayan. Es un placer tener visitantes de lugares lejanos. Perdón si empiezo a hablar sin parar, es Elsa la que se maneja mejor con los dignatarios, yo... ufff. Perdón.-

Rapunzel sonrió.

-Entiendo. Demasiada gente.-

Ana también sonrió.

-Sí, demasiada.-

El antiguo ladrón notó que ambas se habían entendido de alguna forma sin decir nada más y, aunque era peculiar, también era desconcertante así que se acercó un poco al oído de su esposa.

-El tratado.- dijo en un susurró, pero Rapunzel dio un respingo como si le hubiera gritando con un megáfono.

-¡Oh si! El tratado.- dio un paso al frente. -Anna, nos hemos quedado porque nos interesa hablar con tu hermana. Supimos que sus relaciones con Weselton se han suspendido y probablemente mis padres nos regresarían al barco de inmediato si no aprovecháramos la oportunidad de buscar algún tratado comercial. Corona es un reino pequeño, pero tenemos una excelente flota, podemos comerciar y transportar mercancías que ustedes necesiten.-

-Seguro que Elsa estará interesada, además nos da una escusa para que se queden unos días más y les demos una recepción como se merecen.-

-Eso no...- comenzó Eugene, no pretendía ser descortés pero tampoco quería quedarse demasiado en un país donde, si la reina no estaba de humor, el clima estacional se iba por la borda.

-Nos encantaría.- obviamente Rapunzel no pensaba igual.

-Preciosa, la marea baja mañana y no podremos partir en dos días.-

-Podemos irnos en tres días.-

-Pero...-

-Eugene. ¿Donde dejaste tu sentido de la aventura?-

-Junto a Flynn Rider.- comento con ironía.

-¡Flynn Rider!- Kristoff señaló al joven con el dedo. Eugene lo miró expectante.

-¿Nosss... conocemos?-

-No realmente. Alguna vez vi un cartel de recompensa por tu captura, tu ya no eres ladrón... ¿Cómo?-

-Es una larga historia. Es la historia de cómo morí, pero no entremos en detalles y mejor dime. ¿Cuál era la recompensa?-

-Quinientas piezas de oro.-

-¡Sólo quinientas! Que decepción.-

-Era suficiente como para comprar un trineo nuevo.-

-Lo que me recuerda...- Anna interrumpió a los jóvenes. -Tengo algo para ti, pero necesito que cierres los ojos.- y de la nada sacó un pañuelo con el que cubrió los ojos de Kristoff.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué haces?-

-Es una sorpresa. Coopera y déjatelo puesto.- luego miró a la pareja de extranjeros. -Le diré a mi hermana que esperan hablar con ella. Supongo que nos vemos luego, Rapunzel, Eugene, ha sido un placer. Ven Sven.-

La princesa de Corona se despidió con la mano mientras el reno seguía a la pareja de Arendelle.

-"Hasta luego"- la voz fingida de Kristoff se escuchó desde lejos.

-Son muy divertidos.- Rapunzel los observó alejarse.

-Sin duda, sobre todo el alce.-

-Reno.-

-Lo que sea.- respondió restando importancia. Hizo una pausa e intentó sonar lo menos grosero. -Realmente no quisiera quedarme aquí un día más y mucho menos tener una audiencia privada con la reina Elsa, me pone los pelos de punta verla hacer… "ESO"… pero tienes razón. Sin duda tus padres se molestarían si no aprovechamos la oportunidad de conseguir un aliado.-

-Sí, prefiero tratar y que nos rechacen a volver sin intentar.-

-Algo me dice que no nos rechazaran, sobre todo si la reina tiene una buena relación con Anna.-

-Esperemos que si, así habrá valido la pena las inclemencias del viaje.-

-Con permiso.-

Un hombrecito de nieve, seguido de una pequeña nube de tormenta, pasó caminando entre ambos muchachos. Eugene lo observó con los ojos entornados.

-Eso es un... es un... –

-No entres en pánico.- Rapunzel tomó su mano, se puso de puntillas para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le hablo con calma. -La magia no es tan mala.-

Él suspiró intentando mantener la calma.

-No entro en pánico, sólo no me gusta la nieve y menos si se mueve y habla sola. Todo sea por qué Corona y Arendelle mantengan buenas relaciones.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: ¿Ya vieron Frozen? Bueno, pues si ya la vieron (y si, no igual les digo) sabrán que hay un segundo (en serio es un segundo, si parpadean se lo pierden) en el que Rapunzel y Eugene aparecen caminando para entrar al castillo de Arendelle. Pues bien, ese segundo me dio para pensar este capítulo, fantasear un buen rato y hasta de llegar a un consenso con mi socio en que Rapunzel y Anna serian buenas amigas. Originalmente, en el storyboard de Frozen, los chicos de Corona iban a salir en uno de los cuadros de la galería de Anna (¿Se acuerdan del columpio que les mencione alguna vez? Está en la galería), pero optaron por qué mejor salieran de espaldas y aunque es solo un segundo, a mi me hizo muy feliz, ya que así le dieron continuidad a los personajes._

_Espero que las personalidades de Anna y Kristoff me hayan salido bien, creo que podría usarlos otra vez en el futuro o hacer un segundo capitulo de Arendelle, pero eso depende de sus respuestas. En cuanto a Eugene histérico, pues siempre me hizo mucha gracia en la película cada que él entra en pánico y pues para Rapunzel a lo mejor no es novedad, así que creo que tampoco le tendría miedo a Elsa, a quien ya no puse porque se me hacían ya demasiados personajes._

_Como siempre, gracias por sus reviews a _shia1624, Ariz Taerio, Me-Me Rotamundo y Gakarosi (intente responder tu review pero no pude porque estas como Guest, supongo que el capitulo igual sirve de respuesta n.n) y a todos los que siguen y favoritean esta historia. Ojala les siga gustando. Espero actualizar pronto.

PD: Busquen en Gloogle en las imágenes "frozen tangled" y pueden ver el cuadro donde salen Rapunzel y Eugene, junto a Anna corriendo.


	25. Al fin, se acaba la visita

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… cuatro peluches de Pascal y la película en DVD/Bluray XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al fin, se acaba la visita

La reina de las nieves. Era un sobrenombre que la gente había empezado a susurrar, uno bastante amenazante y, a decir verdad, a Eugene le parecía que encajaba perfectamente.

Pero no por las razones equivocadas.

Elsa era sería, con modales elegantes y movimientos estilizados y largos. Siempre con un dejo de distancia, siempre en una especie de equilibrio precario entre mantenerse estática o comenzar a correr. Justo como una avalancha.

Sus poderes invernales sólo acentuaban la situación.

Durante los últimos tres días, el retirado ladrón la había estudiado, era una costumbre que había encontrado difícil de abandonar. Nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta pero tal vez había puesto más atención por los nervios que le provocaba la reina. Durante buena parte de la conversación que habían mantenido ella y la princesa de Corona, Eugene había mantenido todos los músculos del cuello tensos, listo para esquivar un rayo de hielo mortal que cruzara el cuarto o espero a que se congelara la mesa, pero nada paso, así que para cuando terminaban de firmar un documento mercantil no solo el joven estaba más tranquilo, si no que Elsa sonreía tímidamente ante la alegría de Rapunzel.

Y de entre todas las observaciones que Eugene había hecho durante los días anteriores, también había otro detalle que debía remarcar, ninguna de las certezas era aplicable si su hermana estaba cerca.

Las poses se relajaban y los modales se olvidaban. Anna pasaba tirando de Elsa como si fuera una cometa. Como si intentara recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y ahora, de alguna extraña forma, Rapunzel pasaba cerrado la comitiva. Tres fuerzas imparables de la naturaleza reunidas en un solo salón de bailes. Era de temer por la humanidad cuando sus cabezas se juntaban al punto de casi tocarse. El tiempo que habían destinado a socializar las tres como miembros responsables y formales de la raleza, se había desperdiciado en juegos de tablero, compras en la bahía, conversaciones hasta las 3 de la mañana y una extraña combinación entre tenis y lanzamiento de bolas de nieve encabezada por Olaf.

Eugene observaba desde lejos, apoyando un hombro en la pared, mientras las tres chicas se inclinaban sobre un libro, señalado y riendo emocionadas. Alguna de ellas había encontrado un volumen sobre genealogía europea el día anterior en la biblioteca y habían descubierto que las casas de Corona y Arendelle estaban emparentadas. La idea de que fueran primas parecía hacer particularmente feliz a Rapunzel, que jamás había soñado con tener tanta familia.

Un movimiento pesado llamó su atención. Sabía perfectamente quien estaba detrás de él y saludó sin mirar atrás.

-Buenos días Kristoff.-

Escuchó un suspiro derrotado.

-¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?-

Eugene sonrió y miró al joven rubio con ironía.

-Es fácil, pisas como si caminaras en hielo y por aquí, el único que lo hace eres tú. Relájate amigo, el suelo del palacio no se va a quebrar.-

-¡Ja! Dices eso porque no estuviste en el ultimo palacio.-

-Lo de ayer no cuenta. No todos los días visitamos un palacio de hielo.-

-Si, es tan lindo. Deberíamos de ir hoy.-

-Ni loco. Mi política es visitar un lugar mágico o encantado solo una vez por semana.-

Kristoff se froto el cuello y se encogió de hombros, después se acercó, aún con sus pesadas pisadas, y miró al grupo que hablaba animadamente en el centro del salón.

-¿Aún están con el libro?- comentó sorprendido.

- Rapunzel seguirá con lo mismo todo el viaje de regreso.-

-¿Se van hoy?-

-Si, el barco zarpa por la tarde.-

Ambos guardaron silencio al notar que Anna y Rapunzel los observaban, se susurraban algo una a la otra y rompían a reír animadas.

-¡Uy!- Kristoff tragó sonoramente. -¿Qué estarán planeando esta vez?-

-Ojala que sea algo antes de las cuatro, si es para las seis, nos quedaremos otro día.-

Un hombre entró dando zancadas largas y se acercó al grupo de jovencitas, hizo una reverencia y hablo en tono serio y apremiante, no le sorprendió que las tres se pusieran de pie y salieran siguiendo al hombre. Eugene conocía muy bien esa mirada en los ojos de Rapunzel, algo solemne y enérgico destacaba, los juegos se quedaban tres metros atrás. Kristoff hizo un amague de seguirlas y Eugene lo frenó.

-Créeme, si quisieran nuestra ayuda, nos habrían llamado.-

-Pero… -el joven rubio lo miró algo molesto e intercambio una mirada entre la puerta y el consorte de Corona. Algo pasaba y era importante, ambos lo sabían, pero Kristoff soltó el aire y sus hombros cayeron. -¿Como lo haces?-

Eugene suspiro. Lo entendía perfectamente, él también se sentía impotente en algunas ocasiones, cortejar a una chica de la monarquía era una tarea pesada y requería de nervios de acero.

-Bueno, no es fácil, yo también quiero ir a ayudar pero si te vas a meter en este circo hay que aprender los trucos de todos y entender que este no es tu espectáculo. Para ser franco, apesta, pero te acostumbras.-

-Por esos prefiero a los renos, todo es más simple, zanahorias y ya. Yo no sé nada de la realeza o políticas, apenas y me gustan las personas.-

-¿Pero te gusta Anna?-

-Si.- respondió sin vacilar.

-Entonces no importa nada más. Ya tomaras clases para los modales y eso, además, si quieres ayuda en algo, bueno... ya hay un arreglo comercial entre Arendelle y Corona, así que supongo que el viaje de doce días se reducida a diez. Puedes ir a visitarnos cuando quieras.-

Kristoff sonrió.

-Mejor ven tú.-

-Insisto, mi palacio es tu palacio.-

-No, no. Yo invito.-

-Mejor invítame una cerveza, por norma no hay alcohol en los barcos de Corona y de sólo pensarlo me da sed.-

-Bueno, conozco un lugar donde Sven puede entrar sin problema y le gusta la cerveza clara que tienen.-

-¿Es en serio?- Eugene no daba crédito a que dejarán entrar a un reno en una taberna.

-Ya te lo dirá él mismo. Yo prefiero oscura.-

-Está bien. Está bien. Eso me pasa por preguntar.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: ¡SANTA MADRE DE SHERLOCK HOLMES! ¡Me dejaron 17 Reviews por este capítulo solamente! Jajaja tengo historias completas que no tienen 17 reviews. Pues al cliente, lo que pida, además yo también disfrute mucho mesclando a los personajes. Disculpen que el capitulo sea más corto, pero hasta allí me dio la sesera. De nuevo no logre interactuar con Elsa tanto como me hubiera gustado, pero yo pongo y los personajes disponen. Eugene y Kristoff platicando, me imagino que se puedes entender muy bien en cuanto algunas cosas, en otras me los imagino un poco mas encontrados porque Kristoff es muy directo y no se anda por las ramas, Eugene es mas bien un bribón. Francamente podría esperar que, ya entrados en tragos, se soltaran un par de puñetazos y luego se rieran del incidente. En cuanto a las chicas, ya se los dije, me parece que se llevarían bien, pero esta ese lado responsable y solemne que muestran las tres varias veces y hay que darles espacio para que maniobren a sus anchas. No hay nada peor que un hombre ande asfixiando a la muchacha en cuestión, además dudo mucho que Elsa, Anna o Rapunzel sean del tipo que se deje mangonear, muchas veces ellas dan las ordene y se cumplen._

_He visto que corre el rumor de que Rapunzel y Elsa y Anna son primas (que porque sus mamás se parecen) a mi simplemente me parece que es por el sencillo detalle del diseño de personajes (Rapunzel es de Glene Keane y Ana es de su aprendiz, además de que Clarie, su hija también trabaja en la producción de Frozen), pero pensándolo fríamente, hubo un momento en el que si bien no TODAS las casas reales europeas estuvieron emparentadas, si una muy buena parte, por lo que se puede decir sin temor a meter la pata que es factible que sean familia._

_Espero, de nuevo, haber llenado sus expectativas y si no les he contestados sus comentarios (que lo hare) aprecio enormemente todo lo que puedan decir. Tanto que ya les actualice;). Mejor empiezo con los agradecimientos, ahora son TANTOS, que si no acabo. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios a _chibimariana, shia1624, Gakarosi, Ileidy, kIrA-ChAn ItZeL-SaMa HoShI KoU, Me-Me Rotamundo, Diana Prenze, Brunita, Lady Morgana9, NanaCaballero, PauMitchellC, Valen frost, Abarai Ebril, Catty712, Altariel de Valinor y SeddieHeartLand.


	26. Una conversación privada

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… cuatro peluches de Pascal y la película en DVD/Bluray XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una conversación privada

-Odio alta mar, lo odio. ¿Porque tiene que haber tanto oleaje?- algo en su estómago se retorcio de nuevo y volvió a sacar la cara por la borda.

El Argos era un gran barco y su capitán y tripulación, siempre amables, pero en este momento Eugene los odiaba a todos. Lo único que lo distraía de su odio eran las arcadas con las que estaba tirando las tripas al mar.

Al fin, no le quedaba nada más en el estómago que pudiera exigir volver a ver la luz del sol y respiró al tiempo que apoyaba los brazos y la cabeza en la barandilla. Le ardía el fondo de la garganta.

-¿Zanahorias? ¿Porque zanahorias? No comí zanahorias.-

Se quedó allí, sintiéndose bastante miserable, por un buen rato. La tónica había sido la misma durante todo el trayecto en el barco, de ida y de regreso de Arendelle. Se sentía mareado casi todo el tiempo, pero hoy era peor, el mar estaba picado y el vaivén del barco, los cabos sueltos meciéndose y hasta el crujir de las tablas le provocaba nauseas. Lo único que le daba consuelo era saber que llegarían a Corona por la tarde.

Alguien se acercó por atrás y le acarició la espalda para confortarlo. Su esposa, siempre dulce.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

No tenía aire para contestar por lo que negó sin levantar la mirada de la madera de la barandilla. Se le escapó un gruñido involuntario con un nuevo bamboleo de la nave.

-¿Quieres un té?-

Gruño de nuevo y negó de nuevo. Tenía la idea de que sería una pésima elección meter algo en su panza que pudiera salir pronto.

Ladeo la cabeza y abrió los ojos para lanzar una mirada a la chica a su lado, ella parecía preocupada. Volvió a bajar la cara para ocultarla entre los brazos.

-¿Tan mal me veo?- se las arreglo para decir con voz débil. La boca le sabía horrible.  
>La única respuesta fue una nueva tanda de caricias suaves y palmaditas. Si, se debía de ver terrible. Ya tenía como dos horas en el mismo lugar, pero tenía miedo de alejarse del borde y hacer un desastre en la cubierta del barco... otra vez. -Estoy pensando en el color verde.-<p>

Rapunzel contuvo un risita e intento hablar con clama.

-¿Sabes? Recordé algo.- la voz de la chica sonó por encima de las olas rompiendo contra el casco. -Cuando era pequeña, había una familia de ardillas viviendo en un árbol debajo de la torre, yo les lanzaba trozos de manzanas y pedazos de pan para que se acercaran, pero ninguna se atrevió a subir nunca a mi ventana. Madre decía que eran ratas bonitas y que no debía de alimentarlas, mucho menos desear que se acercaran, pero a mí me gustaban y siempre creí que eran mis amigas aunque no subieran.- ella hizo una pausa cuando el grumete se acercó con un banquito de tres patas para que se sentara al lado de Eugene. Él aprovechó la oportunidad para pasar su cabeza al regazo de la princesa y la abrazo por las piernas. Solo esperaba que no pasara algún terrible accidente sobre su vestido. Ella prosiguió con su narración.

-En fin, un día entró un zorro al claro, perseguía algo pequeñito que yo no alcanzaba a ver, pero temí que estuviera cazando a alguna de las ardillas, así que cuando se acercó corriendo a la base de la torre yo le arroje un balde de agua.- se rió ante el recuerdo y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello castaño de su esposo. -Creo que lo asuste mucho porque el pobrecito salió corriendo y nunca volvió.-

-¿Y que pasó con la ardilla que perseguía?- parecía que su estómago empezaba a apaciguarse, había algo en la voz de la princesa que estaba clamando el malestar.

Rapunzel sonrió antes de proseguir.

-No era una ardilla. Una vez que el zorro se fue, escuché un siseo a mi lado y allí estaba Pascal, intentando verse amenazante, pintado de color negro y jadeando por correr y trepar hasta la ventana. Jamás había visto un camaleón antes así que si logró asustarme y me aleje de la ventana toda la mañana. Cada vez que me acercaba a mirar, él siseaba de nuevo y yo me iba. Al cabo de unas horas, decidí que no me iba a dejar amedrentar, ni a dejar que me alejaran de mi ventana. Tome una galleta y una taza de agua y las coloque a su lado, no me marché a pesar de sus amenazas. Pascal comió, bebió y dejo de sisear, casi me caigo para atrás cuando cambio de color, de negro a verde. Me aleje para buscar otra galleta y cuando volví, él ya no estaba, pensé que no volvería pero para mi sorpresa lo vi en el mismo lugar el día siguiente y el que siguió, hasta que ya no se fue.-

La muchacha hizo una pausa, Eugene levantó la vista y la miró extrañado.

-¿Que pasa?- ella sonrió.

-Pensé que te habías quedado dormido, Madre Gothel siempre se quedaba dormida cuando estaba enferma y yo le contaba una historia. Decía que le ayudaba a relajarse.-

-Yo no me voy a dormir, te estoy poniendo atención, además me da miedo ahogarme con mi vómito.-

-Se llama bronco aspirar.-

-Es lo mismo.- reacomodo la cara en las piernas de Rapunzel y se restregó como un gato contra su vestido. -Sigue. ¿Qué pasó después?-

-Pues, a Pascal no le tomó mucho tiempo tomar confianza y volverse mi amigo. Un par de semanas y ya éramos inseparables, aunque jamás dejamos que Madre lo descubriera. Tenía miedo de que lo echara de la torre. De vez en cuando Pascal salía del valle por la gruta y volvía con cosas para mí. Hojas de árboles, flores diferentes, incluso una vez trajo una etiqueta de vino. Insistió por mucho tiempo en que debía salir de la torre y ver el mundo... supongo que eso es un verdadero amigo. Por mucho tiempo me esforcé por agradarle a las ardillas, eran tan bonitas y de pronto este animalito negro, raro y malhumorado llega y sabe que cosas necesito. No sé qué sería de mi sin Pascal.-

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos. Eugene jugó con los dedos de la mano libre de la princesa hasta que habló con voz débil.

-¿Como es que verme vomitando mi alma por la borda te recordó esto?-

Rapunzel volví a reír y siguió pasando sus dedos por el cabello del joven de forma hipnótica.

-Los camaleones no deben de comer galletas de granola, Pascal la vomito al día siguiente, después de eso sólo le di fruta y él caza suficientes insectos.- ella guardó silencio antes de volver a insistir. -Deberías de dormir un rato. Te sentirás mejor al despertar.-hubo un gruñido bajo como respuesta y se inclinó a un lado para poder observar el rostro de su esposo. Él se estaba quedando dormido con los brazos rodeando su cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica, ella rio para sí y se deslizó desde el banquillo hasta el suelo de la cubierta. Eugene se resistió al movimiento al principio, pero terminó por seguir su cómodo lugar hasta abajo y reacomodarse sobre su regazo. Rapunzel reanudó sus caricias sobre su cabello y su frente. Podía ver el ir y venir de los tripulantes y del grumete, el hijo del capitán, un chiquillo de unos once años con cabello rubio. 

-¿Eugene?- el aludido contestó con un gruñido amortiguado. -¿Te gustan los niños?-

-Depende de la salsa con la que los sirvan.-su voz estaba algo apagada.

Rapunzel rió ante su broma y luego hizo una larga pausa. Se inclinó sobre su oído y le habló sólo para que él la escuchara.

-Quiero que tengamos un hijo.-

Eugene abrió los ojos y la miró hacia arriba un poco desconcertado por lo súbito de aquella declaración. Era tan sorpresivo, tan honesto, tan... Rapunzel.

Unos años atrás, ante esa declaración, habría tomado sus cosas, sus pantalones y salido corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces. ¡Tener un hijo! No era la clase de responsabilidad que le llamara la atención, sus experiencias con niños eran mayormente con grupos grandes de mocosos llorando, peleando y quejándose. ¿Tener un hijo? ¿Ser padre? Esa clase de compromiso le causaba bastante pánico. No era como adoptar un gato o un perro.

La sola idea lo aterraba. Jamás había tenido una figura paterna con la que guiarse y estaba convencido de que él sería una pésima imagen. Un ex ladrón. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo pobre era ese?

¡No, no, no, no! Era mala… no, era una pésima idea.

Jamás podría lidiar con la responsabilidad de guiar y ayudar a un pequeño, con el cabello del mismo tono del de Rapunzel, tal vez con sus ojos, que caminara tambaleándose y llamándolo "Pa-pa".

Era… terrible. Era… inimaginable. Era… era… ¡Ufff! ¡Con los ojos de Rapunzel!

Le sonrió suavemente.

-Si lo deseas podemos... esforzarnos.-

Ella le regresó la sonrisa y se inclino para besarlo, pero él puso su mano en su camino.

-¡No por favor! Eso ya ralla en lo repulsivo. Créeme, me lo agradecerás después.-

Rapunzel amplió su sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Lamento desilusionarte, pero solo te iba a besar allí. Gracias por tu preocupación.-

-¿Ves? Te dije que me lo agradecerías.- Eugene volvió a acomodarse en sus piernas y cerró los ojos. -Será interesante cuidarte y que seas tú la de las náuseas.-

La princesa volvió a reír y retomó la tarea de pasar sus dedos por entre el cabello de su esposo. El mar comenzaba a calmarse y una gaviota acompañaba al barco en su trayecto Al mirar abajo de nuevo, noto que las manos del joven habían caído a los costados de su cuerpo y su pecho subía y bajaba con ritmo pausado.

-¿Eugene?- no recibió respuesta, solo un leve y profundo ronquido se escuchaba en su pecho. Se había quedado dormido, debía de estar exhausto. Rapunzel siguió acariciando su cabello y sonrió satisfecha. Se quedó a su lado el resto de la mañana para vigilar que no bronco aspirara nada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Bueno, este capítulo me salió de la nada, francamente ni lo había planeado hasta que publique lo de Arendelle el otro día… no sé, así salió y pues me agrado el giro de la conversación. En mi cabeza, Rapunzel y Eugene ya tienen casados unos 8 meses y se tardaron en casarse casi un año, por lo que Rapunzel ahora tiene casi 20 años y Eugene 28, solo para que lo sepan._

_Si, Eugene tendría pánico (yo tenía pánico) pero pues todo cambio es bueno (al menos así decía Rafiki en el Rey León) y creo que sería buen papá, es solo cosa de que se acostumbre a la idea. En cuanto a Pascal, he leído que los camaleones viven unos 4 años y creo que él tiene ese tiempo con Rapunzel mas o menos, pero también creo que la magia de la chica lo ha afectado y puede ser que viva un poquitín mas, como el doble o algo así. También creo que aunque Rapunzel ya no tiene la magia tan a la mano, puede ser que un poquito quede por allí y la ayude a calmar los malestares suaves como las nauseas._

_En cuanto al próximo capítulo, pues va a pasar algo que a lo mejor no les gusta, pero es algo que he querido hacer desde hace un tiempo. _

_De momento es todo, como siempre les agradezco que sigan leyendo y por sus reviews (que no he tenido tiempo de contestar y me deprimo por eso) a: _chibimariana, shia1624, Guest (dejen su nombre chicos, no muerdo, lo prometo), Ileidy, Me-Me Rotamundo, SeddieHeartLand, Anna y Kristoff, Lady Morgana9, Solei Dantes, Anna de Arendell, K' Dash00, NanaCaballero, Lucie, Altariel de Valinor y liziprincsama.


	27. Un día horrible

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… cuatro peluches de Pascal y la película en DVD/Bluray XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un día horrible

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez en que Eugene había visto a los hermanos Stabington. Tampoco había intentado cambiar aquello, por el contrario, deliberadamente había guardado una sana distancia de la prisión y, aunque aún ayudaba a la Reina en el caso, procuraba no pensar en ellos.

Pero hoy era diferente, hoy era definitivo e inevitable. Hoy todo terminaba.

El espejo le regresaba una mirada sería y apagada. Algo en el cuello de su chaqueta no estaba cerrando bien, pero en lugar de volver a intentar, sólo suspiraba derrotado. Estaba divagando bastante.

-¿Te ayudo?-

El reflejo de la princesa de pie junto a la cama examinando sus movimientos lo hizo volver a la realidad e intentarlo de nuevo.

-Esta bien, yo puedo.- pero, desde luego, no estaba haciendo gran avance.

Rapunzel lo miró un segundo más y se acercó a él para ayudarlo. Le dio un suave apretón en el brazo para detenerlo y de inmediato arreglo el desastre en los botones de la casaca del joven.

-¿Sabes? Si sigues haciendo esto por mí, jamás voy a lograr hacerlo yo mismo.- comentó intentando relajarse.

-No importa.- contestó ella con una sonrisa. -Puedo ayudarte cada vez que lo necesites.-

La princesa terminó en un instante y se veía bastante satisfecha, pero Eugene no la miraba a los ojos.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá...-

-¿Bien?- le atajó con ironía. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Sabes a que me refiero.- hizo una pausa.

El joven volvió a desviar la vista al cristal. Claro que lo sabía, pero en ese momento, no sentía ganas de aceptarlo. Algo le oprimía el pecho y no eran las manos de la princesa.

-Bueno.- dijo al tiempo que tomaba su casco y el peto de metal de su uniforme. -Supongo que me tengo que adelantar, ya sabes, soy de la guardia y estamos en alerta. Apesta, pero te veo después.-

-Voy a estar allí.- contestó con firmeza la chica antes de que Eugene cerrara la puerta, él se volvió un momento y de nuevo exhaló derrotado, para cerrar de tras de sí y permanecer en el pasillo observando el yelmo en busca de algún imperfección.

-Desearía que no.-

Sea alejó caminando a paso firme y ajustando la corre del yelmo debajo de su mentón al mismo tiempo.

La pesada puerta de acero que daba acceso a los calabozos más profundos de la prisión gemía en protesta cada vez que la abrían. El ruido reverberaba en las paredes del lugar.  
>Eugene intentaba no estremecerse cada vez que bajaba a ese lugar, el recuerdo de una noche y una mañana cargadas de desesperanza e impotencia fácilmente lograba quitarle el sueño de una semana. Camino detrás del Capitán junto a otros seis guardias en silencio hasta llegar a la celda del fondo.<p>

Allí estaban, sus cabellos rojizos resaltaban y contrastaba contra la piel pálida de sus rostros. Estaban delgados, habían perdido peso sin lugar a dudas, aunque aún lucían amenazantes.  
>Ron, el hermano con parche, miraba al muro sin prestar atención al grupo de guardias que se aproximaba, mientras Rob los recibía con una sonrisa sardónica.<br>-¡Vaya, vaya! Pero si el capitán vino en persona y lo acompaña la novia de la princesa. ¡Qué honor! Dime Rider. ¿Qué se siente que esa muchachita lleve los pantalones en la relación?-

Eugene ni pestaño. Se esperaba eso y más.

-Hoy es el día. De pie los dos.-

Rob dejó de sonreír y Ron al fin los miró.

-¿Así que hoy nos regalan una corbata a cada uno? No se hubieran molestado, nosotros no tenemos nada para ustedes.-

-Vamos a hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas...-

-Tranquilo capitán. ¿Qué es una broma entre amigos?- Rob tendió los brazos para permitir que le pusieran unos grilletes, su hermano lo imitó.

Se abrió la puerta de la celda y ambos pelirrojos salieron con movimientos lentos. Eugene sintió que todos sus músculos se tensaban, ambos eran peligrosos, incluso encadenados pero todos los escoltas tomaron su posición, él se colocó a la izquierda de Ron y comenzaron a guiar a los hermanos al patio de ejecuciones.

Doblaron en una esquina y al fondo del pasillo la luz del sol entraba a raudales.  
>Sin ninguna advertencia sintió un golpe a la derecha y su espalda chocó contra la pared, el antebrazo de Ron le oprimía el cuello, impidiéndole respirar.<p>

-Infeliz Rider.- jamás había escuchado la voz de aquel hombre y justo ahora desearía seguir así, la sangre se le congeló en las venas. -Debería de quebrarte el cuello como una ramita. ¿Que más me da llevarte por delante ahora?-

Los otros soldados llegaron para ayudar y detener al prisionero, pero Ron parecía no notarlos. La presión se incrementó sobre el cuello del joven.

-Tus botas deberían colgar junto a las nuestras.-

Y tan abrupto como empezó, terminó. Eugene cayó al suelo con las palmas y tosiendo para recuperar el aliento. Ambos hermanos compartieron una sonrisa cruel, pero no opusieron otra resistencia.

-Rider, de pie.- a Eugene le tomó un instante escuchar las órdenes del capitán. -¡Rider arriba! Te necesitamos atento.-

Eugene tosió otra vez y se puso en pie, pero las rodillas le temblaban y la garganta le dolía.

-¡Rider!- el joven al fin miró al capitán y retomó su posición con todos los sentidos confundidos.

A duras penas logró seguir a la comitiva hasta el patio donde la luz iluminada al grupo de testigos reunidos sobre los adoquines. Arriba a la derecha Rapunzel y sus padres observaban todo desde un balcón, inconsistentes del incidente ocurrido en el pasillo, por lo que Eugene estaba muy agradecido. La princesa le dedicó una sonrisa para animarlo.

Al fin, los Stabington estuvieron en la plataforma de la horca y Eugene pudo dar unos pasos atrás para alejarse un poco de todo aquello, no quería ver, no quería escuchar al juez decir los cargos o exponer la sentencia y no quería saber sus últimos deseos.

-¡Hey Rider!- Rob lo llamó y el joven no pudo evitar mirarlo. -Nos vemos pronto princesita.-

La cara del pelirrojo desapareció detrás de un saco negro y Eugene sintió que el estómago se le revolvía.

Desvío la vista y apretó los puños, se suponía que debía poner atención pero no planeaba hacerlo, no más, tampoco se atrevía a levantar la vista hasta donde estaba Rapunzel. Sólo podía rogar por que ella también dejará de mirar antes de que se abriera la trampilla.  
>Escucho el accionar del mecanismo y el silencio en el patio fue instantáneo. Luego venía la parte macabra, había que esperar a que se confirmara la muerte de ambos condenados y bajarlos, llevarlos adentro y disponer de los cuerpos. Todo eso pasó como un borrón confuso junto con el resto del día. Eugene hablo poco o nada y cuando al fin atardeció, abandonó su yelmo y el peto en algún lugar del cuartel y salió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron. No volvió al castillo, no estaba seguro de tener el valor de enfrentar las inevitables preguntas de Rapunzel y deambulo por algunas de las calles de la ciudad por las que la gente común no caminaba a menos que quisieran ser asaltados.<p>

El joven conocía la zona como la palma de su mano y no tardó en llegar a la taberna "La Cabeza del Duque", un lugar con mala reputación pero una excelente cerveza.

Al entrar varios de los clientes le dirigieron una mirada suspicaz y algunos no dejaron de verlo hasta que se sentó en el fondo de la barra. Era probable que fueran pocos los que llegaran al lugar usando un uniforme militar y parecía que a pocos les hacía gracia. Al joven no podía importarle menos como lo observaban y de inmediato pidió una pinta de cerveza.

Esperaba que el líquido le quitará el ardor de la garganta o que al menos lo atontara suficiente como para dejar de pensar y perderse en conversaciones estúpidas de borrachos. Para la cuarta pinta parecía que el plan no estaba funcionando muy bien, el ardor no desaparecía ni se atenuaba, pero empezaba a notar una leve bruma en sus pensamientos. Tal vez con otros dos tarros lograría relajarse.

Unas carcajadas a su espalda llamaron su atención, tres hombres bastante robustos chocaban sus vasos con entusiasmo y se retaban a beber otro trago, estaban allí antes de que Eugene llegará así que realmente no tenía idea de que era lo que festejaban con tanto entusiasmo hasta que uno de ellos se puso en pie y brindó con voz atronadora.

-¡Por los Stabington! Que se vayan al infierno.-

Eugene levantó la vista de su cerveza y miró de reojo al grupo que volvió a retumbar con carcajadas. Los reconoció, todos habían estado en el patio de ejecuciones, pero no sólo eso. Dos de ellos alguna vez los habían contratado para robar joyas específicas de colecciones privadas. Uno había sido el primer trabajo de Flynn Rider en conjunto con los Stabington.

Ahora aquí estaban, celebrando y, probablemente, aún disfrutando de las piezas que les habían conseguido. Impunes.

Eugene se sintió enfermo.

Tomó otro trago de su tarro y lo sujeto para ponerse de pie, caminar dos pasó y dejarse caer pesadamente en la silla vacía de la mesa de los hombres.

-Buenas, caballeros.-

Estos lo observaron desconcertados. Intercambiaron miradas y uno de ellos, a la izquierda de Eugene, se inclinó sobre la mesa.

-¿Se le ofrece algo soldado?-

Eugene sonrió, soltó una risa de ironía y dio otro trago a su cerveza.

-¿Es el uniforme, no? Todo mundo lo ve, pero no me miran a mí, bueno, eso no me importa. Tampoco me quita el sueño que gente infeliz y miserable como ustedes no recuerden a aquellos que contrataron tan alegremente alguna vez.-

-Rider.- el hombre a la derecha, un tipo rechoncho con patillas hablo bajo. -Lárgate, no queremos problemas.-

-No, claro que no, sólo quieren ir por allí fastidiando a las personas, pero si alguien los fastidia a ustedes... ¡Al infierno con él!-

Le dio tres tragos grandes y golpeó el tarro vacío en la mesa.

Tal vez estaba más borracho de lo que pensaba, tal vez estaba más molesto de lo que admitiría y tal vez se sentía más sólo de lo que se había sentido en meses, pero la satisfacción de soltar un primer puñetazo muy acertado en la cara del gordo hizo que lo demás importara poco. Pero tal vez era una estupidez empezar una pelea contra tres hombres.

Patadas fuero y vinieron, le llovieron puñetazos y él giraba lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra hasta que lo sujetaron por los brazos y le sacaron el aire con tremendo golpe.  
>Gritos y maldiciones. De pronto tiraron de él por el pecho, aunque seguía lanzando los puños sin atinarle a nada, y le costó un buen rato darse cuenta que ya no lo están golpeando y alguien le está gritando que se calmara.<p>

Lo jalaron de la casaca, sacándolo del lugar y lo llevaron al callejón lateral, prácticamente lo lanzaron contra una pared. Se incorporó listo para seguir peleando, cuando una mano lo presionó contra el muro deteniéndolo en su lugar. 

-¡Cálmate ya Rider!- sólo había una persona en todo Corona que hacía de ese nombre algo tan desagradable.

-¿Capitán...?- 

-¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? ¿Pelear con tres en un lugar como este? Estas pidiendo que te maten. ¡Mira tú uniforme!-

-¿Estás bien Fitz?-  
>Otros dos soldado estaban detrás del capitán, uno era Georg, un tipo alto y de pocas palabras. El otro era Dominik, un chico que tenía tres meses de haber entrado a la guardia y que no parecía darle importancia al pasado de Eugene, siempre lo llamaba "Fitz".<p>

El aludió se apoyó en la pared y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la cara, le echó un vistazo y descubrió sangre. Se probó los labios y encontró un corte, además se le estaba hinchando el ojo izquierdo.

-Debería de darte una sanción, incluso arrestarte, no debes causar problemas como este, mucho menos usando el uniforme.-

-A usted que le puede importar lo que yo haga o no.- las palabras se arrastraron un poco en su paladar.

El capitán miró a Georg.

-Agua.- ordenó, señalando en dirección de un pozo. Luego se volvió a Eugene. -Estas ebrio Rider. ¿Que dirá la gente si ven a un soldado borracho, peleando en una taberna?-

-Me tiene realmente sin cuidado.- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Me doy cuenta de eso.-

-Señor.-

Georg había vuelto con un balde de agua, el capitán lo tomó y sin miramientos ni ceremonias se lo tiró en la cara al joven que tenía delante. Eugene emergió tosiendo y sacudiéndose el agua de la cara.

-¡HEY, QUÉ DIABLOS...!- intentó lanzarle un puñetazo al militar, pero este lo detuvo por el brazo.

-Escúchame bien, cuando usas este uniforme, nos representas a todos, eres una imagen de autoridad. No puedes ir por allí...- el capitán se interrumpió a medio frase.  
>Eugene se desabotonaba la casaca roja, se la sacó de los brazos y con una mano la dejó caer al suelo muy despacio. Se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar fuera del callejón.<p>

El bigote del capitán se torció y esponjo, saco el pecho, como un gallo que se prepara para pelear.

-Vuelve aquí.-

-No, "Señor".- la última palabra sonó exagerada.

-¡Vuelve aquí Rider!- y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo girar irritado.-

-¿A usted que le importa? No le importó lo que me pasaba en la mañana. ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?- regresó unos pasos y lo señaló con el dedo temblando de furia. -Ni si quiera ha dejado de llamarme "Rider", no soy uno de sus hombres, sólo el tipo al que usa de bolsa de golpeo. No es mi amigo, no le pedí ayuda y si quiere arrestarme hágalo de una vez, no sólo hable de ello.- resoplo intentando calmarse.

El capitán lo miraba intensamente y al cabo de unos segundos suspiro, se inclinó para recuperar la casaca del suelo y la apretó con ambas manos.

-Tal vez no soy tu amigo, pero soy tu superior y soy responsable por ti y tus compañeros, no puedo detenerme a comprobar que estés bien si los demás corren peligro también.- hizo una pausa y respiro profundamente. -Pero si usas este uniforme eres uno de nosotros y te vamos a ayudar quieras o no. Si usas este uniforme, mi obligación es asegurarme de que tu cabeza permanezca pegada al resto de tu cuerpo.-caminó hasta Eugene. - Este trabajo no es bonito, ni fácil, hay que hacer cosas que no nos van a gustar, a ninguno, pero es nuestro deber y al menos en mi experiencia, es mucho más llevadero si lo compartes con tus compañeros, sin importar si son tus amigos.-

Se detuvo justo en frente de Eugene y extendió el brazo, ofreciendo de regreso la casaca. El joven se quedó mirando la prenda, no tenía ganas de recuperarla, pero el capitán adelantó un poco más la mano. Al fin la tomó y se la echó al hombro.

-Vete a casa Fitzherbert, vete con tu esposa, descansa mañana. Te estaré esperando el jueves y entonces podrás hablar con tu superior de todo lo que gustes.- mientras terminaba de hablar, el capitán metió la mano en el pecho y extrajo una pequeña licorera, que entregó al joven.

Eugene la observó con suspicacia pero igual la recibió, desenrosco la tapa y le dio un trago que le supo a yerbas y que estuvo a punto de escupir porque definitivamente no era alcohol.

-¿Pero qué es esto?- se limpió la boca con el antebrazo.

-Té de manzanilla.- inclinó la cabeza y levantó una ceja. -Te ayudará con el ardor... Yo sé.- 

Eugene se llevó la mano al cuello por reflejo.

El capitán asintió, dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando con las manos en la espalda. Georg y Dominik intercambiaron una mirada y se encaminaron siguiendo al capitán.

-Descansa Fitz.- habló el jovencito girando y caminando hacia atrás para despedirse. -Nos vemos el jueves.-

Le tomó poco tiempo volver al castillo y llegar a la puerta de servicio por la que le gustaba entrar cuando llegaba tarde. Los únicos que estaban por allí a esa hora eran los panaderos que siempre estaban haciendo algo y jamás le decían nada si pasaba y se llevaba un bizcocho, parecieron sorprendidos de que no tomara nada.

La habitación que compartía con la princesa estaba dos pisos arriba y la puerta siempre estaba sin cerrojo cuando alguno de los dos estaba afuera. Giró el picaporte sin hacer ruido y asomo la cabeza antes de entrar en silencio a la habitación a oscuras, cerrar con cuidado y echar llave. Rapunzel estaba recostada sobre el edredón, con la espalda hacia la puerta, completamente vestida. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba dormida.  
>Él dejó caer la casaca roja al suelo y se deslizó sobre el colchón hasta acoplar su cuerpo con el de ella. Rapunzel respiró complacida al percibir su peso y su calor junto a ella. Su mano voló a su mejilla para acariciarlo, pero se frenó ante una zona hinchada y el leve quejido de dolor proveniente de su esposo.<p>

Rapunzel intentó incorporarse, pero Eugene la estrecho más, previniendo sus movimientos. Ella se relajó a regañadientes.

-¿No podías dormir?- habló el joven luego de un largo silencio.

-No.- respondió la chica. -Te estaba esperando.- hubo otra pausa y habló aventurando con cuidado. -¿Que te pasó?-

El joven dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

-Nada... todo.- se mordió los labios. -Soy un idiota... y hoy fue un día terrible. Perdona que te hiciera esperar.-

Rapunzel se giró para verlo de frente y esta vez no encontró ninguna resistencia a su movimiento. Sus manos lo sujetaron por las mejillas y ella extendió una caricia por toda su cara, algo de preocupación se filtraba por sus suaves roses. Fue cuidadosa con su ceja magullada y su labio.

-¿Quieres que consiga un ungüento?- la respuesta fue una silencio negación.

Ella volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Como estas?-

Él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tu?-

Recibió la misma respuesta y pudo ver que los ojos de Rapunzel estaban hinchados. Sin duda había estado llorando. Algo en su bolsillo lo estaba incomodando, deslizo la mano y saco la licorera del capitán que estaba estorbando, justo como su dueño. La observo un momento y la puso en la mesita de noche de su lado de la cama.

-A veces el día es horripilante y luego simplemente se acaba.- dijo mientras se volvió a acodar junto a la princesa.

-Mejora un poco si estás aquí.- ella se hundió en su pecho.

El la abrazó y se quedaron así el resto de la noche.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Ok, ¿Quién me robo abril? No sé en qué momento se me fue ese mes, ha de ser que anduve muy ocupada y luego me fui de vacaciones a la playa (que por cierto y nada que ver con la historia, me toco el temblor que hubo en Guerrero, México en semana santa en el pueblo contiguo al epicentro. Créanme, ¡no fue divertido! Jamás había sentido un temblor tan duro, pero fuera de eso, no nos pasó nada). Bueno, en cuanto a al capítulo, pues es largo… MUY LARGO y lo que quería hacer desde hace un buen tiempo era matar a los Stabington, perdón, soy sanguinaria y ya me urgía eliminarlos. _

_No tengo mucho que decir al respecto y no estoy segura de que me guste como me quedo el capitulo, pero ni modo, así se queda. ¿Qué les parece? _

_Espero hacer algo más bonito para el próximo capítulo._

_Como siempre le agradezco a todos por leer y por sus comentarios a: __chibimariana, Abarai Ebril, shia1624, Me-Me Rotamundo, silviatangled, Guest(pongan su nombre chicos), Lady Morgana9, Solei Dantes, Arashi Ayukawa, NanaCaballero, SeddieHeartLand, AntoParawhore5, EUGENERAIPONCE y Aillen11._


	28. Antes de desayunar

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… cuatro peluches de Pascal y la película en DVD/Bluray XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Antes de desayunar

-¿Qué haces?-

-No te muevas.-

-Pero...-

-No te muevas.-

-Rapunzel...-

-¡No te muevas!-

-Ufff.-Se dejó caer derrotado, ocultando la cara en la almohada. -¿Sabes que hay libros de anatomía para esto?-

-Lo sé. Pero no son tan interesantes como tu.-

Lo pensó un segundo y tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, el único sonido era el del lápiz de Rapunzel deslizándose sobre el papel. Siempre era igual, si ella quería dibujar algo, paraba cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo, sacaba una enorme libreta para dibujar (ni idea de en dónde la guardaba) y hacia bocetos tras bocetos del objeto de estudio en cuestión. En este caso, la espalda de Eugene.

-Tengo turno en una hora.-

-Ya sé. No tomará tanto.-

-Podríamos estar aprovechando el tiempo de otras formas.-

Sonrió de lado y miro a la chica por sobre su hombro, ella levantó la vista y apretó los labios conteniendo un risa.

-Déjame terminar y nos vamos a desayunar.-

Él levantó una ceja.

-No me refería a eso.-

-Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres y te estoy ofreciendo un desayuno a cambio de tu paciencia.-

-¿Sólo un desayuno?- se rió mientras ella volví a dibujar.-¿Tú vas a cocinar?-

-Si.-

-En ese caso...- se reacomodo en su lugar. -Soy todo tuyo.-

Y ambos rieron con complicidad.

En otras ocasiones, Rapunzel lo había usado como modelo y lo colocaba en las posiciones más extrañas y enredadas para estudiar los que en sus palabras eran "músculos específicos y diferentes de los hombres" así que justo ahora, tan temprano en la mañana, podía fácilmente agradecer el detalle de estar recostado sobre su pecho y no parado con los brazos extendidos y equilibrándose en un pie.

-¿Y... me vas a contar ahora?- el lápiz comenzó a viajar más despido.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?-

-Sobre... -Rapunzel dejó de dibujar y se puso de pie, sus pisadas sonaron apagadas contra la alfombra hasta llegar a su lado. Ella deslizó sus dedos por la espalda del joven y luego se recostó encima de él como si fuera parta del colchón. -Sobre las marcas en tu espalda.-

-Ah, eso.- dejó escapar un largo suspiro. -¿No tienes una clase a la que apresurarte? Me prometiste un desayuno.-

-Eugene, por favor.-

-Es... No necesitas saberlo...-

-Necesito, acepte todo cuando nos casamos, incluso lo más desagradable.- lo abrazó por el cuello.

-¿No confías en mí?-

-Claro. Claro que confío en ti, pero... Es complicado. Implica a... Implica a una... otra chica.-

Cerró los ojos reprendiéndose a si mismo por decirlo. Ahogó una queja contra la almohada y esperó a la reacción de Rapunzel, pero ella apenas respiraba, como si esperará a que continuara hablando.

La princesa ya conocía de sobra la reputación de Flynn Rider, no sólo como ladrón, pero normalmente no mostraba interés en profundizar en los detalles. ¡Si no fuera por esas estúpidas cicatrices!

-Cuando recién salí del orfanato, antes de empezar a robar, conseguí un trabajo en unos establos de mulas. El dueño era un hombre con una pésima actitud, brutal. Golpeaba a todos y a todo con un callado de ratán. Él tenía una hija, dos años mayor que yo y... ella, bueno, yo... - hizo una larga pausa, inseguro de querer terminar de explicar todo aquello.

-Te gustaba.- Rapunzel arrancó la frase del aire sin chistar.

Esta era la parte que no quería explicar. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y exhalo, buscando la forma de mantener la boca cerrada, talvez podía desmayarse si mantenía la cara hundida en la almohada. Rapunzel aún esperaba una respuesta.

-No quiero lastimarte, ya suficiente cosas cargo como para pasártelas a ti, o peor, que creas que yo soy capaz de... y si... si yo... –

-No soy de cristal.- aseguró de pronto la princesa y en su voz había una enorme seguridad.

-No creo que seas de cristal.- adelantó, luego se pasó la mano por el cabello buscando una forma de decirlo, giró, tomo a la chica en sus brazos y la recostó a su lado para verla a la cara. -Es sólo que creo que es muy tonto lo que me pasó... Yo... Estaba muy enamorado. Tenía dieciséis y quería creer, no sé, que podía arreglar cualquier cosa. Saltar cualquier obstáculo. Que pronto tendría una familia o algo así. Quien sabe. Y Eli era tan... bueno, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera, lo que fuera y un día simplemente lo hice.-

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto intrigada la princesa, él se encogió de hombros.

-Me convenció de robarle dinero a su padre para fugarnos, pero él me descubrió. Me saco al patio y cuando intentaba inventar una excusa Eli... ella me culpó de haberle sacado la información de en donde estaba el dinero y de... -tragó sonoramente. Cortó la narración y miró a la princesa con gesto grave. -Yo jamás, jamás le haría algo a una chica si ella no quisiera. ¿De acuerdo? Jamás. Pero dijo que yo había abusado de ella, gritó y hasta lloró. Su padre se puso furioso. Me amarró a un barril y la siguiente hora y media me golpeó con su cayado, si se cansaba, lo relevaba un trabajador. Me quedé inconsciente, así que no recuerdo todo el tiempo que estuve allí, sé que al tercer día apareció un guardia que me llevó detenido. Estuve preso dos semanas, hasta que alguien dijo que podía irme porque no había nadie que levantara cargos en mi contra. Eli se había fugado con su novio y el dinero de su padre. Si, tenía novio.- adelantó ante la sorpresa de la princesa.

-¿Cómo pudieron hacerte eso?- la indignación en la mirada de Rapunzel era obvia, él se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-Sólo era un muchacho solitario, ingenuo y enamorado. La espalda tardó semanas en curarse, pero mi confianza... esa sí que no sano, no hasta que una chica cantó para curar mi mano.- y acarició la mejilla de la chica con el dorso de la mano.

-Me deberías de haber contado esto hace tiempo.- él detuvo su caricia.

-Quería contarte, sobre todo antes de que alguien más lo hiciera, pero me daba miedo que pensaras que soy capaz de lastimar a una mujer.- la princesa sonrió.

-No podría pensar eso ni en un millón de años. Además jamás te ha importa lo que los demás piensen de ti.-

-Tú no eres como los demás, eres la única que importa.-

Ella volvió a sonreír y alargó las sílabas mientras hablaba.

-Cuando quieres eres taaan tierno.-

-Si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz, así que en realidad estoy siendo egoísta.-

Ambos se rieron. Rapunzel se acercó y le dio un beso rápido, antes de que se alejara él la alcanzó y volvió a besarla atrayéndola hacia sí, acomodando su peso sobre su pecho. Ella lo abrazó y se dejó llevar por sus labios que se alejaron de su boca y bajaron por su cuello.

-Eugene.-llamó con voz soñadora.

-¿Mmmmm?-

-Aún...- ese era justo el lugar que hacía que ella tirara la cabeza hacia un lado. -Aún no termino mi dibujo.-

-Que tragedia.- encontró suficiente aire para hablar con pausa y sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-Te prometí un desayuno.- la princesa le acaricio los hombros. Si quería detenerlo, esa NO era la forma. -Se te va a hacer tarde.- tal vez si era la forma.

Eugene suspiro, levanto la vista, se lamio los labios y al fin abrió los ojos.

-A veces odio tu sentido de responsabilidad.-

-Alguno de los dos tiene que tener, ahora vamos, te haré un omelett con jamón y queso.- le dio unas palmaditas sobre el pecho y se levantó en un movimiento, dejando al joven resoplando desconsolado sobre la cama. Se puso el brazo sobre los ojos.

-Estoy convencido de que haces estas cosas sólo para torturarme.-  
>Rapunzel volvió mientras deslizaba una bata sobre sus hombros y le dio otro beso fugaz.<p>

-Entre más rápido terminemos de desayunar, más rápido podremos volver.-

-Esa idea si me gusta.- se puso en pie de un salto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: ¿Julio? ¿En serio es Julio? Dios mío, esto no es normal, pestañeo y ya pasaron dos meses. En parte estuve ocupadísima, en parte distraída por el futbol y en parte deprimida las últimas dos semanas por la eliminación de México del mundial (no entrare en detalles). La buena noticia es que parece que ya se me paso el tapón creativo y voy a poder apurarme en actualizar. La mala… México sigue eliminado T.T_

_Bueno, en cuanto al capítulo, siempre que cuento algo sobre el pasado de Eugene entro en pánico de sonar exagerada, pero pienso que sin padres y viviendo por tu cuenta, prácticamente en la calle, pues te pueden pasar una enorme cantidad de cosas y quería aprovechar lo que había mencionado en el capítulo de las cicatrices, así que aquí esta. Tenía un rato que Rapunzel no dibujaba y ya me hacía falta que utilizara a su esposo de modelo (quien no lo quiere de modelo?). En fin, lo de la chica, si, le rompieron su corazoncito a Eugene, otra de las razón por las que me imagino que es tan sínico y desapegado de las personas. No se acercan, no podrán lastimarte y así sigue el ciclo._

_¿Qué les pareció? Prometo que el próximo capítulo será meloso (o eso espero) y tengo muchas ganas de terminarlo porque es algo que estaba planeando desde hace MUCHO tiempo._

_Como siempre, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios a __silviatangled__, __Marianita-chan__, __Me-Me Rotamundo, __chibimariana__, __shia1624__, __inuykag4ever__, __SeddieHeartLand__, __AntoParawhore5__, __Abarai Ebril, __Valen Potter, __Ariz Taerio__, __Altariel de Valinor, __Lady Morgana9__, Brizita08__, __Zero y __Core Nakisawa__._

_¿Se dan cuenta de que ya llegamos a los 300 reviews? UN MILLON DE GRACIAS._


	29. ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… cuatro peluches de Pascal y la película en DVD/Bluray XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!

Estaba prácticamente en coma cuando un grito lo obligo a dar un respingo en su cama.

-¡Rápido Eugene! Ya va a ser la hora.-

-¿La hora?- pregunto él con los ojos apenas abiertos. Rapunzel lo miraba con ansiedad y corrió desde la puerta para tomarlo por una mano y obligarlo a ponerse en pie.

-¡Vamos, no te puedes quedar allí dormido! ¡Arriba!-

La princesa lo jalo con todas sus fuerzas, pero él era muy pesado como para que ella lo moviera fácilmente, aun así, logro ponerlo en la orilla del colchón. Eugene se sentó en el borde pero casi de inmediato se dejó caer hacia atrás.

-¿No puede ser otro día? Hoy tuve entrenamiento desde las 5 de la mañana…- un bostezo interrumpió su explicación. –Estoy molido.-

-¿Otro día? Esas cosas no se pueden posponer para otro día. Vamos, prometiste que irías conmigo.-

Eugene abrió un ojo y observo a la chica directamente. Esos ojos verdes eran irresistibles.

-Ok, vamos.- se incorporó de nuevo, volvió a bostezar y se estiro mientras se levantaba. Ella daba saltitos de felicidad al mismo tiempo que lo apresuraba.

Se felicitó por haberse quedado dormido con la ropa puesta.

Eugene noto la luz tenue del atardecer, era casi de noche, así que tomo el quinqué de su habitación y salieron al pasillo.

-No corras. –le pidió, el cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para correr detrás de ella.

No les tomó demasiado tiempo bajar las escaleras y llegar al piso inferior. Pasaron por las puertas de la cocina, donde varios sirvientes y mozos se afanaban en dejar todo listo para la cena. El panadero los observo con curiosidad, al tiempo que amasaba algo delante de él.

-Ya casi es hora.- comento el hombre.

-Lo se.-

Rapunzel paso esquivando a todos tan veloz como un suspiro y llego a una puerta de servicio que conectaba con los patios traseros. Eugene la siguió lo mejor que pudo, pero choco con un par de mesas en el camino, se sentía como un sonámbulo.

Al salir, la oscuridad era cada vez mayor, el quinqué había sido una gran idea y avanzo por delante de la princesa para iluminar el camino. Al fin pudo ver el lugar al que se dirigían, una especie de corral rodeado de malla metálica y con cajones de madera cubiertos con paja. Un gallinero.

Maximus estaba junto a la puerta y relinchó con un sonido que parecía una protesta. Eugene juraría que quería decir "Ya casi es hora".

-Ya estamos aquí.- aseguro la chica, que paso volando junto al caballo, abrió la puerta del gallinero y se detuvo justo delante de uno de los cajones.

De la misma forma Eugene la siguió arrastrando los pies, al llegar junto a Max, este le relinchó con todas su fuerzas en el oído, haciéndolo saltar y abrir los ojos de par en par. El caballo parecía gozar de su reacción.

-Ríete jamelgo.-

-Eugene, mira.-

El joven se paró tan cerca como pudo de la princesa sin oscurecer la luz del quinqué. En el nido del interior, la gallina residente se movía de un lado para otro. Parecía algo airada por la presencia de los intruso, pero sin duda, esa no era la única razón de su incomodidad. Miraba con fijeza a sus huevos, que por momentos se sacudían y por momentos hacían ruidos. Pequeños "pios" sonaban apagados desde el interior de cada uno.

El grupo guardo silencio cuando un decidido crujido se escuchó desde uno de los huevos, seguido de fuertes chasquidos. La gallina observo con orgullo como el primero de sus pollitos rompía el cascaron.

-Oh.- dijo maravillada la muchacha. –¡Qué lindo!-

Viviendo en la torre ella jamás había visto a pollitos de granja salir del huevo. El ex ladrón no era muy dado a pensar que algo fuera "lindo" y había presenciado escenas como esa muchas veces como para que le pareciera realmente interesante, pero el entusiasmo de Rapunzel era contagioso y no pudo más que estar de acuerdo.

Desde el viaje a Arendelle, Rapunzel se había abocado por completo en investigar y observar nacimientos. Perros, caballos, gatitos. Si había en el castillo, los había visto. Pero por alguna razón las últimas dos semanas el tema se había convertido en una especie de prioridad. Eugene seguía las peticiones de acompañarla sin preocuparse demasiado. No era la primera vez que ella lo arrastraba hasta las últimas consecuencias de su enorme curiosidad y probablemente no sería la última.

Pero volviendo a la realidad y luego de unos minutos, el nido estaba lleno de pequeñas avecillas amarillas que piaban y se agitaban alrededor de su madre. La chica intento tomar a uno de los polluelos, pero salida de la nada, la gallina le dio un picotazo en la mano y ella dio un paso atrás algo asustada.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?-pregunto con aire indignado.

-Está protegiendo a sus bebes.- respondió Eugene con toda naturalidad. Dejo el quinqué en el suelo y se acercó para tomar su mano. –Déjame ver.-

-Pero yo no iba a lastimarlos.- él rio con ligereza.

-Rapunzel, ella no sabe eso, solo hace lo que se supone que una madre debe de hacer.-hizo una pausa y continuo con algo de amargura. – ¿No sería fantástico que todas lo hicieran?-

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Eugene se reprendió a si mismo por decir eso en voz alta delante de la princesa. A pesar de que hubiera pasado casi dos años, ella aún tenía serios conflictos por lo que había pasado con esa mujer, Gothel, y con sus sentimientos hacia la Reina.

-Perdón, no quise… soy un idiota, no me hagas caso.-

-No te preocupes.- Rapunzel pareció decidirse por como continuar. –Espero que no te molestes si te pregunto esto, pero… ¿Conociste a tu madre?-

El joven se esmeró en revisar la mano de la chica. Por supuesto que no tenía nada, pero le daba un pretexto para no levantar la mirada.

-No.-contesto intentando sonar despreocupado. –Murió cuando yo nací o eso dijo el hombre que me entrego en el orfanato. No sé si él era mi padre, supongo que no le importaba serlo. En todo caso los monjes no hacen muchas preguntas.-

El silencio siguió, pero era menos pesado y lo interrumpían los chillidos de los polluelos que disminuyeron al colocarse todos debajo de las alas de su madre, listos para dormir. Al fin termino de examinar la mano de la princesa y levanto la vista. Ella parecía algo preocupada.

-Oye, no me incomoda hablar de eso, es más, si quieres te puedo contar todo lo que se… no es mucho, ni tiene muchos detalles, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo…-

-Eugene, vas a ser papá.-

El silencio fue absoluto. Algo se había atorado en su garganta.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto incrédulo.

-Estoy embarazada.- sonrió tímidamente.

Eugene exhalo, se pasó la mano por el cabello y tartamudeo al hablar.

-¿Es-Estasss... se-se-segggura?-

La sonrisa de la chica se apagó un poco, no parecía lista para lo que parecía falta de entusiasmo. El joven volvió a exhalar y empezó a reír ansioso.

-Estas... estas bromeando. ¿No?- Rapunzel negó con nerviosismo. -¿Voy a ser papá? ¡Voy a ser papá! ¡Voy a…- soltó una carcajada histeria. –¡Voy a morir, tu padre va a matarme, pero voy a ser papá!-

La abrazo por la cintura, la elevó en el aire haciéndola girar, tomándola totalmente por sorpresa. La beso al volver a ponerla en el suelo.

-Perdón. No debí hacer eso, tendré cuidado, seré muy cuidadoso. Maximus ayúdame a llevarla adentro.-

-Puedo caminar.-

-No, no, no. Nada de caminar, es más, olvida al caballo. Yo te llevo.- se inclinó y levantó en un movimiento a la muchacha en sus brazos. Maximus parecía ofendido, estaba listo para llevar a la princesa.

-¡Eugene!- llamó alarmada al ser levantada del suelo otra vez tan súbitamente. Se aferró con fuerza al cuello del joven y terminó por reír con indulgencia. -No entres en pánico.-

-No estoy en pánico. Estoy eufórico, ¿sabes qué cosa es estar eufórico?- Rapunzel negó sonriendo. -Dame un minuto y tendrás un caso de estudio.-

Le propinó una patada a la puerta de la cocina y entró dando zancadas.

-¡Voy a ser papá!-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Ahaaaa y que me aloco y sale todo ñoño y melcocho! Este capítulo lo planee hace MUCHO tiempo, incluso antes de que hiciera el alto por un año, pero como han ido saliendo las cosas, pues hasta ahora salió a la luz. Yo creo me encantaría ver a algunos personajes de Disney como futuros papas y, sobre todo, a Rapunzel y Eugene. ¿Se imaginan? ¡Serian la cosa más tierna sobre la fas del planeta tierra! Si, por un momento Eugene está pensando "Naaaaaa, no puede ser" pero al final sería simplemente muy feliz. Así de simple._

_Ahora, vienen un par de capítulos donde van a pasar cosas locas, cosas que también planee hace ya mucho tiempo (una no tanto, es más bien a raíz de cierto viaje a cierto reino norteño). Va a haber tazos y sangre y cosas así. Espero actualizar pronto._

_¿Qué les pareció? _

_Como siempre, gracias a todos por leer y gracias por su comentarios a __Abarai Ebril, __AntoParawhore5__, __silviatangled, Marianita-chan, __Lady Morgana9__, shia1624__, __inuykag4ever__, SeddieHeartLand, __chibimariana__, __Kris Cris Crys, __san, __K' Dash00, __Diana DIRS, __XBoby2000, __Berni,__Rapunzel Elsa y Anna, __Altariel de Valinor__ y al __Guest (no pude contestarte porque no estas inscrita, pero para responderte, aunque me gusta cómo se ven Jack y Elsa (se me hacen sexys juntos) prefiero lo cannon)._

_A todos gracias y nos leemos pronto… o esos espero._


	30. Situaciones desesperadas

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y l__a historia pertenecen a __Walt Disney Animation Studios__, a mí solo me pertenece el tiempo que invierto… cuatro peluches de Pascal y la película en DVD/Bluray XD__. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Situaciones desesperadas**

Los gritos de los centinelas jamás le habían causado tanto pánico como ahora. Escondido detrás de unos barriles de vino se sentía en el peor momento y en el peor lugar en el que se había ocultado. ¡Y la salida estaba tan cerca!

Si tan solo el Rey no hubiera escogido esta asignación diplomática para enviarlo a él como parte de la escolta del embajador. Había tenido un terrible presentimiento en cuanto cruzaron las puertas de la ciudad y desmontaron. Soldados por todos lados, armas y caballos de batalla. Daba la impresión de que los holandeses se preparaban para una invasión, en vez de querer un simple tratado marítimo. Flynn Rider habría notado de inmediato que algo estaba terriblemente mal, pero Eugene se había vuelto descuidado, lo único que aún conservaba de sus tiempos como ladrón eran los reflejos. Reflejos que le acaban de salvar la vida, pero que no le permitían hacer mucho por sus compañeros de escuadrón o el embajador, que habían caído abatidos por unos ballesteros escondidos a sus espaldas.

No tardó en notar las banderolas con olas azules y espadas rojas. Las Islas del Sur estaban meditas hasta los codos en esto. No era difícil de imaginar la razón.

Tenía que salir de las malditas murallas antes de que cerraran todas las puertas y lo encontraran. Volver por Maximus estaba totalmente fuera de discusión, por más que se odiara así mismo al hacerlo, no podía regresar a buscar al caballo a las caballerizas.

Sostuvo la respiración mientras dos soldados pasaban registrando.

Volvió a mirar la pequeña puerta que tenía por delante, seguro era una salida auxiliar y solo la custodiaba un soldado joven. Podía hacerlo, no era más complicado que cuando escapaba de medio pelotón de guardias reales. Eludir al muchacho y correr como el demonio. Simple.

Espero el momento justo para salir corriendo a toda velocidad de su escondite y llego en un palpitar hasta la puerta. El joven que custodiaba lo vio acercarse y para sorpresa de Eugene, este chico sí parecía tener noción de lo que hacía, mientras le cerrada el paso.

No resulto tan simple después de todo. ¡Tenía que salir ahora! Empujo al muchacho, pero este lo sujeto por el cuello y se le colgó como una sanguijuela. Ambos comenzaron a lanzar golpes y empujones intentando tirar al otro. El muchacho gritaba en holandés cosas que Eugene no entendía, pero seguro no eran chistes y las pisadas de botas golpeando la piedra comenzaron a acercarse. Con un esfuerzo máximo, Eugene se estiro para tomar el sable del muchacho.

Un segundo después, se observaba las manos llenas de sangre, mientras el soldado se resbalaba hasta el suelo con acero encajado en el pecho para no volverse a levantar.

"¡Muévete Fitzherbert, no te quedes allí parado! ¡Corre! ¡YA!"

La adrenalina le recorrió el cuerpo y lo hizo salir despedido por la puerta. Escuchaba gritos detrás de él, pero no se atrevía a mirar. Solo acelero lo más que pudo. Empezó a escuchar como varias flechas pasaban zumbando por el aire a su alrededor, casi rozándolo y corrió aún más. Si lograba alcanzar la línea de árboles estaría a salvo, podría ocultarse y evitar a los ballesteros. Casi llegaba. Eran solo veinte metros. Le faltaba muy poco. Diez metros.

Algo cortó el aire y lo golpeo en la espalda haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer dando tumbos por el suelo. Sentía el hombro derecho en llamas y un hormigueo punzante en todo el brazo. No había tiempo para quejarse. Se puso en pie de nuevo como mejor pudo y volvió a correr, pero sus movimientos ya no fueron tan fluidos y trastabillaba entre los arboles apoyándose en alguno y chocando con otros.

No estaba seguro de hacia dónde corría, pero seguía moviéndose hacia adelante y los gritos de los soldados fueron quedándose cada vez más atrás. Siguió caminando hasta que ya no pudo dar otro paso y se desplomo sobre las hojas resecas de un abedul.

Se quedó allí un rato intentando recuperar fuerzas sin mucho éxito. Gruño al escuchar que lo alcanzaban. Había pisadas y resoplidos, pero ya no tenía energías para levantarse y correr, mucho menos para intentar esconderse. Apenas podía mantenerse consiente y un frio muy familiar le recorrió las venas.

-No, no otra vez. No así. No ahora. No.-

Las pisadas se acercaron a él y Eugene espero a que alguien se mofara de él en holandés, antes de cortarle la cabeza, pero para su sorpresa sintió un empujoncito en la cara con algo tibio. Siguió sin abrir los ojos y otro empujón, más enérgico que el anterior, lo obligo a mirar.

-Max.- dijo con la voz estrangulada, no podía creer lo que veía, el caballo estaba sobre él, esperando que lo montara. De alguna forma, él también había escapado. Al ver que el muchacho no se levantaba, Max se recostó con suavidad a su lado para ayudarlo a subir.

–Eres lo máximo amigo. Tenemos que volver a casa pronto o no habrá casa a la cual volver.-

Empleo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para subirse al lomo de Maximus y una vez que lo logró, el caballo se incorporó y comenzó a caminar con cuidado, evitando que su jinete cayera. Bajo otras circunstancias, Eugene le hubiera pedido que acelerara, que corriera hasta reventar él o el caballo, pero al parecer el animal estaba decidió a mantener un paso seguro para cuidarlo. En todo caso, el joven no podía hacer mucho, el fuego en su hombro lo hacía perder el conocimiento a momentos y a momentos despertaba, solo para ver el suelo moviéndose debajo de ellos.

_Corona estaba delante de él. La hermosa ciudad sobre la isla ardía en llamas con un incendio incontrolable, todo se convertía en cenizas o se evaporaba volviéndose humo y no había nada que se pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Ya era muy tarde. Eugene intento correr, tenía que ir a buscar a Rapunzel, pero dos hombres lo sujetaron por los brazos. Lucho por liberarse unos segundos antes de poner atención a quien lo detenía._

_Los Stabbington se reían a carcajadas mientras lo arrastraban hacia atrás, hasta una horca improvisada en un árbol._

_-Estas mal vestido para la ocasión Rider.- rio el hermano a su derecha. –Te hace falta una corbata.-_

_Eugene peleaba por soltarse, pero no lograba nada y menos aun cuando le amarraron las manos atrás de la espalda. Volvió a mirar a la ciudad, mientras una buena parte del castillo se derrumba en un estrepitoso colapso._

_-¡Rapunzel!-_

_Se quedó sin fuerzas para luchar. Había fallado, había fallado miserablemente y ya no tenía razón para resistirse._

_-¿En verdad creías que vivirías feliz para siempre con la princesita Niño Bonito?- el hermano a su izquierda hablo en son de burla, luego le ato un nudo al cuello y se le acercó al oído. –No eres nadie. No eres nada. Ella nunca será tuya.-_

_-Ella es mía.- dijo la voz de una mujer._

_Eugene levanto la vista y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. Allí estaba Gothel con un gesto de triunfo, mientras sostenía unas cadenas entre las manos. Rapunzel luchaba contra las cadenas intentando acercarse._

_-¡Eugene!-_

_-¡Rapunzel!-_

_-No te preocupes, todo esto terminara muy pronto.- esta vez, tenía delante de él al joven soldado holandés. Este le sonrió con sadismo y jalo de la cuerda atada a su cuello._

-¡RAPUNZEL!-

Se incorporó de un salto y las fuerzas le faltaron de inmediato, una punzada de dolor lo hizo llevarse la mano al hombro derecho y desplomarse hacia un lado quejándose.

-Tranquilo, aquí estoy.-la voz de su esposa fue música para sus oídos y muy despacio lo ayudó a regresar a las almohadas. –Todo está bien.-

No estaba muy seguro de querer abrir los ojos, tenía miedo de mirar alrededor y descubrir que todo era otro sueño, otra pesadilla. Sintió el rose de una mano suave sobre su mejilla y suspiro aliviado. Al fin abrió los ojos y sobre él, los verdes ojos de Rapunzel brillaban con intensidad.

-Ey.- dijo con voz ronca. La princesa le sonrió y dio otra caricia en su mejilla.

-Ey.- respondió aliviada. -Estaba preocupada. Has estado inconsciente cinco días.-

-Me preguntaba por qué tengo tanta barba.- dijo él, los dedos de la princesa se deslizaban con dificultad. Intentó volver a hablar y encontró que su voz salía con trabajos, se aclaró la garganta. -Debo verme fatal, me siento fatal.-

-Te ves maravilloso.- la princesa se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso. –Llegaste muy mal, habías perdido mucha sangre y tuviste fiebre dos días. La flecha hizo mucho daño. El médico limpió tu herida lo mejor que pudo y te ha estado dando analgésicos, pero...-

-¿Pero...?-

Princesa me mordió los labios antes de continuar.

-La cabeza de la flecha está alojada en tu omoplato y no logró extraerla.-

-Ay, amo cuando me hablas con tecnicismos.- Rapunzel sonrió un momento y volvió a hablar con seriedad.

-Hay dos posibilidades, que tu cuerpo logre expulsarla, lo que es poco probable por lo profundo que esta. O... tu hueso podría asimilarla y que se quede allí.- la chica guardó silencio y lo miró con la preocupación grabada en todos sus rasgos.

-Debí volver con tulipanes, ¿no? Los tulipanes eran mejor opción que una flecha en la espalda, pero ya sabes cómo son los viajes de trabajo.- intentó sonar despreocupado, pero aún había una pregunta que quería hacer, una que le empezó a revolotear en la cabeza en el momento en que el hormigueo le había recorrido el brazo por primera vez. Tomó un poco de aire. -¿Podré usar mi brazo normalmente?-

-El doctor espera que sí, cree que hay algunos nervios comprometidos pero hay que ir por pasos, hay que luchar contra la infección y después viene la recuperación.-

-Eso suena a un proceso largo y doloroso.- se reacomodo en las almohadas y una punzada le estremeció desde el brazo hasta las piernas, haciéndolo apretar los dientes. -Ok, ya entendí, nada de movimientos bruscos por un rato.- y al decir eso, pensó en los días que llevaba inconsciente. -¿Dices que tengo aquí cinco días? No sé cuánto tiempo tarde en volver, los holandeses nos llevan ventaja, Las Islas del Sur... Tengo que hablar con tu padre.-intento incorporarse de nuevo, pero Rapunzel lo detuvo.

-Repetías lo mismo cuando llegaste. Papá supo sacar conclusiones y está en Baviera solicitando apoyo a nuestros vecinos, Mamá está organizando a los reservistas y yo me encargué de mandar peticiones a los aliados comerciales. Todo está cubierto.-

Respiró profundamente y se relajó contra el almohadón. Escuchó los sonidos del palacio satisfecho, hasta que un pensamiento revivió en su cabeza.

-Rapunzel, yo...- ella lo observó esperando que hablara y se mordió los labios. Quiso enderezarse, pero sólo logró gruñir y maldecir bajo. -Yo, hice... algo...- tragó aire y se venció de nuevo en el colchón. Volvió a mirarla y no encontró la forma de decirlo. -Creo que... tengo ganas de unos panqueques.- sonrió débilmente.

La chica lo observó en silencio por un minuto. No era ninguna tonta, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero igual le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Te los traeré de inmediato.-

-¿Los vas a hacer tú?-

-Si quieres.-

-Los tuyos son los mejores.-

-Bien, me tomará diez minutos hacerlos.-

Justo cuando la princesa empezaba a incorporarse él recordó su pesadilla.

_Ella es mía._

La poca determinación que le quedaba se esfumó y el pánico lo impulsó a sujetar su mano para evitar que su esposa se alejara.

-No, no te vayas. Por favor. Olvídalo.- hizo una pausa, sentía la garganta seca y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de volver a hablar. -Hice algo horrible. Mate a un soldado, un muchacho no mayor que tú. No tenía otra opción, era él o yo. Él o todo Corona. Todo lo que amo. Tu. El bebe. Tuve que... No podía permitirlo. Lo haría mil veces más, sin pestañear y creo que eso me da más miedo.- con el brazo bueno se cubrió los ojos. ¡Que rayos! Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

A su lado el colchón se hundió y sintió el cuerpo de Rapunzel acoplándose y amoldándose a su figura, dejó que ella se acomodara con movimientos que intentaban ser amables, aunque uno que otro lo hicieron apretar los dientes. Al fin, a sus espaldas, ella lo abrazo, acomodando la cabeza del joven en sobre su pecho.

-Lo que importa es que estas bien.- susurró ella en su oído. -Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para volver a tu hogar. Conmigo. No hay prisa, cuéntamelo a tu propio paso y como quieras, aquí me voy a quedar mientras me necesites.-

Y eso fue suficiente para que algo se quebrara en su interior, intento amortiguar un sollozo sobre el hombro de la princesa, pero los que le siguieron no encontraron resistencia alguna. Lo que sentía era miedo. Era puro y simple miedo. Miedo a lo que había tenido que hacer y miedo a lo que vendría en consecuencia.

De alguna forma, sentía que era su culpa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Queridos lectores, me encantaría decir que tuve trabajo o me distraje o cualquier excusa hueca para explicar mi retraso en actualizar, pero lo verdad es que la vida me alcanzo otra vez, pero no fue de forma positiva. Pase todo Agosto en un hospital cuidando a mi abuela y septiembre deprimida pues ella se fue a conocer las estrellas. Ha sido muy pesado, no tenía ganas de escribir ni ingenio para apoyarme. Aquí estoy de vuelta porque escribir es una cosa que amo y que lamento no haberle enseñado a ella jamás. En fin, como siempre les agradezco su paciencia, que sigan allá afuera, insistiendo en que actualice y retroalimentándome._

_Eugene, bueno, le toco algo muy pesado esta vez. Este capítulo también lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo (aunque las Islas del Sur fueron agregadas recientemente por una razón) y son algunos problemas los que se avecinan, tal vez no masivos, pero problemas son problemas. Espero que la pesadilla no haya quedado muy rara o revuelta y si, Eugene mato al soldado, lo siento pero así tenía que ser. En fin, ojala lo disfruten y como siempre gracias por leer y por sus reviews a _Zero, silviatangled, AntoParawhore5, Berni, Lady Morgana9, Ileidy, inuykag4ever, akiva, shia1624, Blossom-Kiss, Caroline-chan, Solei Dantes, Rapunzel Elsa y Anna, Luna, Abarai Ebril, K' Dash00, Me-Me Rotamundo, Guest (dejen su nombre, no muerdo ;)), Ariz Taerio, Caroline, liziprincsama, PauMitchellC, Altariel de Valinor y Encantamientooesed.


End file.
